The Woman Out of Time
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Based on a lose vertion of my playthough of Fallout 4. Ashley Winter was a student, engieneer, solder, wife and now survivor looking for the one thing she has left in this world. Her son. From Pre-war times to the Commoernweath she will find him. But she will soon learn some things arn't so easy.
1. Chapter 1 Pre war life

Ok so I've checked stuff on the timeline so if I have got anything wrong or out of place please let me know. Also because of some of my other projects this will be updated like, every two months or so, I don't know. And if anyone knows of any female sole survivor walkthrough vids please point me to them and transcripts for Fallout 4.

Chapter 1 Pre-war life.

May 21st 2068

Ashley, or Ash, as she was nicknamed walked down the corridor of Boston law school as she read her law book in hand. Unlike many other college girls who wanted to just flirt she didn't she wanted to get her law degree done before she started to flirt. But then again she was a bit of a grease monkey on the side of her law. It was fun and allowed her to focus on her creative side of life and ignore the trouble around her. She was 18 after all.

Sighing she looked outside at her home city of Boston, it looked almost majestic with the white buildings and skyline. But she had always wondered how long it would last. Closing her book, she continued on as a Mr. Handy flew passed her with its arms close to its enormous orb of a body. Life always seemed calm and tranquil. Her life was becoming one of these American dream sort of stories. Born to a humble family, good childhood and just rose to where she was. Life seemed to have paid her for something but what she didn't know.

But like many things, her life wasn't perfect. Her father was a drunk half the time and her mother divorced him like she should do but that left Ashley in a bit of a state but she pulled herself up by getting a job at a garage at 16 and worked for it to this day. As she continued down the corridor the speaker came on.

"All students please return home. There currently is a demonstration in the city. Police are currently engaged with violent protests over the food rationing program." the voice said. "I repeat..." but Ashley didn't listen as she turned on her heel and walked for the stairs.

She knew about the riots, with years of consumption led to shortages of every major resource. Food, fuel, and other materials. She found it hard to believe that some people could be so greedy but then again being the richest nation in the world how people could not? As she walked she could see several of her fellow students moving fast across the campus grounds with flags and board messages. It seemed that they were going to join the riot as well. Young people could be so dumb at times and she knew it.

But then again if people weren't so dumb then she wouldn't be in law. Oh the irony of nature at times had always interested her. As she walked into the main lobby of the college she noticed some students putting up posters on the walls and lockers. Interested she walked up to the poster and looked at it. What she saw she wasn't impressed by.

The poster had a man in it with slanted eyes, yellow skin and wearing a traditional Chinese outfit for men. In his hands was a type-93 assault rifle, the main weapon of the People's Liberation army. Behind the man was the Chinese flag with the devil on it almost laughing maniacally. On the left however was a man in red white and blue power armour holding the American flag with people backing him up. Below both of them were the words 'Fight the Red menace, America needs you!' Ash just gave a disappointed sigh before walking off.

"More propaganda." she muttered to herself.

Ever since the Chinese had invaded Anchorage the American government and the more conservative patriots had demanded at people join the army to fight the 'Red Menace' as it were. In order to do this, they had to stir people's emotions up by using propaganda, well very racist propaganda. To say that she was unimpressed would be an understatement, she had friends who came from China and they were not how the propaganda mills said they were.

She just sighed as she looked at her watch, it was about 1:00 in the afternoon, her shift at the Red rocket garage didn't start until 4:00. shrugging with a smile on her face she walked over to a nearby bus stop to catch a ride to work. After all better to get some more hours on and more money.

OOOOO

"Ugh... yep here's the problem." a man in a mechanic jumpsuit called out as he came up from a car's hood. "Someone wired up the radiator all wrong. It increased the pressure of the coolant."

A man in his early thirties walked over and looked at the engine as well before he chuckled a bit.

"Man sometimes I wonder if tech even works." he said. "Right Joe?"

"David, I'm surprised at you, if tech did work properly then I would be out of the job." Joe said making the two laugh out loud.

David handed out several dollars in Joe's hand who took it and opened the door for his customer. David climbed in and put the key in the ignition and turned it but the car gave a whine. Frowning Joe walked over to the engine to have a look at it.

"Err, Joe?" David asked, but Joe just shrugged, unsure on what was going wrong.

"Got a problem, boys?" called a female voice making the two of them to see a slightly messy haired teen dressed in a green dress approaching them.

While it was expected that most women to be cleanly dressed and had clean hair this one didn't. Instead she had bruises up and down her arms with her hair all messy and ragged. Her dress was also very muddy and had tears practically everywhere. She was panting as if she had run all the way to the place. And seeing that she had her shoes off, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Ashley?" Joe asked. "What happened to you?"

"Well, no buses and a moving riot are a great combination." she said with a big grin on her face walking up to the two men. "Anyway due to the riots, college is closed for the safety of the students. So rather spend the next few hours at home I figured that here would be a better use of my time."

David was still looking at how badly beaten up Ashley was as Joe gave a chuckle at Ashley's comment.

"True enough, ok grab your jumpsuit and give me a hand here, please." he said.

Ash nodded and walked into the garage itself.

"When did you get a babe like that on your crew?" David asked.

"Well her mother is an old friend of mine, and she has a good mind and even better hands. She's great worker, maybe even better than all the people on my crew." Joe said proudly as he stroked his grey stubble.

"But she should be out, having fun with her friends and boyfriends. She should be in a place like this." David said becoming confused.

Joe eyed him a bit. David was a regular, yes, but he and Ashley had never met due to their different time tables. Unlike some other people, David was old fashioned. Polite, but he believed that women should be in the house waiting for the husband to come back. But that might be simplifying it. While the government and companies had given previously all male jobs to women not many of them took it up whether through propaganda, way they were brought up or something else no one could tell. But some people believed that these rights should be removed. While David had this mindset, Joe knew him well and he didn't bite the hand who was helping which was a very good sign.

"Well, in the years I have known her, Ashley is one of those girls who doesn't take no for an answer. If she wants to find something, she will, if she wants something done, she will do it. Hell, I think she could do just about anything... well except avoid the draft." he said in a somber tone.

The door to the staff room opened and Ashley came out dressed in the Red rocket jumpsuit. Her hair was only slightly messy, the way she liked it and she had also cleaned up some of the muck off her face. After exiting she turned around and locked the door.

"A woman like that should not fight in the war." he said as Ash came up to the car and looked under the hood.

"Ok, I see the problem, there's a leak with the radiator." she said with Joe coming round to look.

Looking where she was he could see the rusted part of the radiator. "How did I miss that?" he asked.

"In this light? Very easily. The rust is due to imperfect material and water of the radiator. But the problem is getting a new one." she said making Joe sigh in defeat.

"What's up?" David asked.

"Your radiator's busted. It's leaking coolant and we need to replace it." Joe said in an apologetic tone.

"But there's some good news." Ash spoke up. "Your engine was made by RobCo, and their radiators are relatively inexpensive and high-quality. I can get one and have it installed by tomorrow at around 6 in the evening."

"How much would that be?"

"Er, the radiator would run you around 250, plus 40 for labour." Ash muttered as she came up from the engine. "You'd also have to leave the car here while we fix it."

David just sighed as he got out of the car and closed the door. "Okay." he said taking his wallet out but Ash moved over to him and pushed it down making him look at him.

"You can pay us when the job is done." she said with a smile making him smile and put his wallet away.

OOOOO a few hours later.

Ash was in the staff room having her break and reading the newest edition of Grognak the Barbarian. This was labelled as Grognak and the Doom temple. It was one where Grognak had to find the princess of the local kingdom and bring her home. But he soon stumbles on a cult who sacrifices people to their god of death. It kind of resembled a film that was planned but never got released for some reason.

"Hi folks, this is Boston radio coming to you live, today." the Radio cried out making her wince a bit.

"Sorry, it's getting dull out here!" Joe yelled as he turned the radio down.

"It's okay!" Ash called out shaking her head as she continued reading the comic and taking a sip of Nuka cola.

"With the Chinese increasing their operations in Anchorage, it seems our boys in green are going to have a bit of problem and soon. However, with the new power armoured units the mobile armoured corps are fielding, they are currently holding the PLA back. More news on the war as it comes. In other news Tec reported the completion of Vault 92 and have started the registering processes for all resident candidates with the goal of keeping the spirit of our great nation alive." the Reporter said.

Ash just shook her head, she understood the concept of the Vault's but never believed that the war would lead to all out atomic war. But then again people can do stupid stuff.

OOOOO August 21st 2072

Ashley awoke slowly before falling on her bed once again. Ugh, she had one hell of a night at the graduation party last night. Her mind was so fuzzy she couldn't remember everything she did. But then she remembered a cute blond with lovely red lips, soft tongue... soft tongue. She woke with a start and looked around her apartment as part of the incident came flooding back to her. Two of her friends Kelly and Max were together and got a little passionate when they kissed. Through her fuzzy memories she remembered going into a bedroom with the two of them and... and... her cheeks became bright red as she remembered what happened.

"Damn, ok, no more drinking." she said as she reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a pack of tablets and took one. "Still never kissed a girl, or had a three some before, huh, I think I liked it."

She didn't want to get pregnant just yet. Groaning, she stood slowly as the sound of the mail met her ears. She could get it in a moment as she walked over to the kitchen and turned the kettle on and got some strong coffee out and put several spoonfuls in a cup she had out. The kettle then turned off allowing her to pour the liquid into the cup and set it down after moment. She then took a quick swig of the strong drink allowing her to wake up even more. Pulling back the curtains she had to cover her eyes as sunlight flowed into her apartment.

The heat of the sun flowed onto her skin allowing her to wake even more. She stretched her arms out as she turned and walked over to her door and picked up her mail and going through it.

"Junk, junk, bullcrap, bullshit." she said going through her mail until she found a brown envelope with the state seal on it, addressed to her.

Smiling and drooping the others she began to open the letter. She had been waiting for this as she had applied to be a trainee lawyer but she had to go through the state for it. Getting it opened she then took the letter out and began to read it.

A/N looked up at old American draft letters for this part, but I decided to cut it down.

SELECTIVE SERVICE SYSTEM  
ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION

The President of the United States, John Leoman

To Ashley Winter

You are hereby ordered to report for induction into the ARMED FORCES of the UNITED STATES, and to report at Bunker hill on 25/872 at 12:00 noon for forwarding to an ARMED FORCES INDUCTION STATION.

Just reading the first part of the letter Ashley just fell to her knees. She had hoped that she would be lucky enough to avoid the draft but this, right now seemed like the world was against her. The war had finally called her to do her part whether she liked it or not.

OOOOO April 12th 2073 US base, Anchorage, Alaska.

"INCOMING!" a soldier yelled as a mortar round managed to hit the wall of the base.

It exploded taking out a large section off the wall allowing Chinese forces to close in and enter the base. But as they entered the base Military grade Protectrons and powered armoured troopers moved up to the breach and held off the PLA forces. Inside one of the hangers in a winter military engineer jumpsuit Ash was working on one of the Siege sentry bots that was recently delivered. The laser Gatling gun on it was on the fritz. But with what was going on outside, it was more than a little hard to work, not to mention that once she had finished on this she needed to get to work on an X-10 Sherman tank.

Just then, Chinese soldiers found the entrance to the hanger. The yelling in Chinese alerted her to their presence, making her run to an APC for cover as they began to fire on anyone they could see. Through the gunfire, Ash looked for something to defend herself with. Looking over to the wall, she found metal ammunition boxes with the R91 assault rifle next to it. Despite being an engineer, she was still trained in basic combat. Gritting her teeth, she dived for the rifle, picking it up. Taking out the magazine, she checked it to see if it was loaded, and it was. The 30 rounds of 5.56 shined in the cold air making the 23-year-old smirk as she loaded it and pulled the charging handle.

Taking at least 5 more magazines and sliding them into her pockets, she moved back up to the APC. The gunfire outside and in the hangar had stopped making her worry what was happening the three who were firing at the entrance moved into the hanger weapons up. She needed to be smart about this, and careful. Shouldering the weapon, she moved around the back of the APC as the three PLA troopers walked by the vehicle. Moving around the other side so that she was facing their backs she aimed at the middle one before pulling the trigger.

The 5.56 rounds flew through the air and hit the three PLA troopers in the back. Ash held the trigger back until the magazine was empty. The intruders then fell face first onto the concrete. Lowering the weapon, she took in a deep breath before more noise could be heard outside.

"Shit!" she muttered as she ran back to the Sentry bot and ran its activation sequence.

Knowing it would only do so much it would allow her more time to do something but just then…

"HEY, ASH, UP HERE!" a male voice yelled.

Looking up she could see a short brown-haired man waving to her. Even from the distance she was at she could tell who it was. The man's name was Nate Leonard. Unlike her, he was already part of the army by the time she was in. A good soldier and, well, a good-looking man. The two had become quite good friends here, but since the base was compromised they needed to get out. Looking around she saw a set of steps leading to where Nate was. She ran over to it and climbed up to the railings he was on. As she made it several Chinese troopers were then met by heavy fire of the Sentry bot.

"I thought the crystals were out of alignment." she muttered.

"I just got word from HQ, they're going to bomb the base from orbit. We have to move." Nate said before pointing to a set of jeeps by the entrance to the hanger. "We can use one of these to get out of here."

"Yeah, just wait a minute." Ash said as she watched the Bot take out several more troopers before going outside and firing again. "Okay, let's go."

The two the moved fast down the stairs as fast as they could before their boots hit the concrete. They then ran over to the Jeeps with Nate getting onto the drier side while Ashley got onto the laser Gatling gun on the back. The vehicle revved into action as he began to drive both of them out of the hanger and base as rocket from orbit came down and destroyed the base. Looking around Ash could see several American troops who had made it out during the Chinese attack and began to regroup. She made it out alive but for how long would that last for.

OOOOO 31st May 2074 US RAF base Anchorage

Ashley stood in front of her new power armour. The air was cold even through her under armour. The suit was open and waited for her to enter. She looked down at the letter she had received almost 2 weeks ago.

Dear Miss Winter,

We thank you for your patriotism in the past with the 34th engineers. In recognition for your service and by the command of the Leader of the Anchorage Campaign General Chase you have been promoted to Lieutenant of squad 6 of the 5th mobile armoured corps. Due to your engineering experience with the T-45d power armour you have been slated as a Shock trooper. This is a great honour for you to be at the front line for our mighty nation.

Good luck and god bless you.

She scrunched up the letter before looking at the power armour and stepped right foot first then left foot. Once in the armour closed around her until it locked in. She had been in power armour before as she needed to run diagnostics and test the systems. But now she was no longer an engineer, but a soldier; the war must have been going badly if the government was doing this. But it made sense, it takes ages to train someone to use power armour so using someone who already knows how to use it made things easier.

She walked over to a crate where a rectangular CZ53 minigun was and picked it up. It was light with her armour thanks to the support frame. She sighed as she didn't want to kill. The first time she did kill, she was almost unresponsive to all her fellow engineers for at least a day. Looking down at the gun she just didn't know what to feel anymore. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear another powered armoured trooper coming up behind her. A hand found its way onto her shoulder, making her turn to face Nate, who stood there with a grin. He couldn't see it behind her helmet, be she was smiling back.

OOOOO 24th Jan 2075

It was a long road to getting here. Ashley looked up and down in the mirror one final time, only to see not the girl that she knew, but a woman far lovelier.

"Ma'am, the groom is waiting for you." An attendant chimed in.

That was her cue to walk down the aisle in her wedding gown, marking the beginning of her new life with a man who she knew she could trust. A man she knew would care for her in return. A man she loved.

It was an unexpected surprise, but her uncle volunteered to walk her down the aisle. While her father was almost never there for her, she new she could count on her uncle. On the way to the altar, he was going through a multitude of emotions, but mostly pride, joy, and relief in knowing that she'd be marrying a man who would care for her the way her father never could.

"Thank you uncle." A teary-eyed Ash said to her sniffling uncle. It was the first time she said it, as he handed his niece to the groom.

"Thank you, if only your father could see you now." was all he could manage though his stifled sobs. Even if it was just a few short metres down the aisle of a church, he was there for his niece for one last time.

Facing each other, Nathan and Ashley could only marvel at each other's radiance. Ash spent months memorizing her vows, picking the right dress, venue, and guests; but all of that was forgotten as she stood before the altar. A little embarrassed (and slightly panicked), she noticed the look on Nate's face, because he was also in the same predicament! It didn't matter, because they loved each other, and such trivialities could easily be forgiven.

The pastor began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

OOOOO October 23rd Sanctuary hill's 2077

Ashley walked into the bathroom where Nate was. He said something before she moved up next to him.

"You're going to knock'em dead at the Veteran's hall tonight, hon." she said.

"Ya think?" he asked.

"Absolutely, now get ready and stop hogging the mirror."

"Right." he muttered as he rubbed his face before Ash moved him slightly.

"Hey, my turn, big guy." she said taking his place and just applied a bit of black and blue eyeliner before walking away leaving him in the bathroom.

She continued on and into the living room. The TV reporter was talking but she didn't pay much attention as her Mr. Handy got her attention.

"Ah! Good morning, mum. Your coffee, 173.5 degrees Fahrenheit, brewed to perfection." he said.

"Thanks, Codsworth." she said taking the kettle from him

"Of course, mum." he said as she poured herself some coffee.

As she picked it up Nate walked in and round to the side door where his newspaper was, picked it up and started to read it. She smiled as she picked up the Grognak comic on the side and just chuckled at the title. 'Grognak the barbarian and the cave of the bat baby's.' a far cry from the older ones but still interesting. Just then her baby began to cry drawing Codsworth away from his dishes.

"Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky." he said. "I shall attend to young Shaun."

That didn't make her smile in the slightest. She wanted to take care of her son but she and Nate bought Codsworth to lighten the load they both had.

"Ya know, I was skeptical at first but I think Codsworth is good with Shaun." Nate said. "But I still think we need to take him in to be serviced soon."

"I second that." she said as she opened the comic.

"And now a brief look at the weather, this weekend is unseasonably warm with temperatures at a high of 53." the news reporter said. "Then we are looking at a cold front coming from Canada, making it crisp and dry for next week's Halloween festivities. It would also appear that our troop overseas are experiencing unusual weather as well. On the island of Mambajao the nights are cold..."

the sound of the news reader was drowned by the sound of the doorbell making both of them look up.

"Ugh, it's that salesman, don't know why he keeps on bothering you." Nate said as Ashley walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Vault-Tec calling he said giving a bow.

Ashley had set herself, Nate and Shaun up in one of the Vaults but they needed so much stuff it was getting annoying. And while the two didn't think that atomic annihilation would come it was better safe than sorry.

"Morning," she said not in the mood for his upbeat attitude.

"Yes, it is, sorry to do this but I've been trying to get you for days. I assure you it's the matter of utmost urgency." he said making his voice go up and down trying to stir her emotions.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Yes, you are, now I won't be taking up much of your time, time being a... a precious commodity. I'm here today to tell you that because of your family's service to our country you have been pre-selected for entrance into the local Vault. Vault 111." he said trying to make it sound dramatic.

"But there's room for my family right?" Ashley asked.

"Of course, of course. Minus your robot naturally. In fact, you already cleared for entrance. It's just a matter of verifying some information. Don't want there to be any hold ups, in the unforeseen event of err total atomic annihilation. Won't take but a moment. "

"Ok. What do you need?"

While Ash and the salesman talked Nate walked up and sat down on the sofa hoping to listen to both his wife and the news. It took around a moment until they were done.

"Wonderful! That's... everything..." he said as he backed away. "Just going to walk this over to the Vault. Congratulations for being prepared for the fut-" but he didn't have a chance to finish as Ash closed the door on him.

"Thanks again." she said sarcastically.

"Hey it's piece of mind, that's worth a little paperwork right?" Nate asked.

Ash smiled got down on one knee and reached over him with her arms. "For you and Shaun? No price is too high." she said kissing him on the cheek making him snigger a bit.

"Ha good answer." he simply said.

"Well I do have my moment's." she shot back.

The two of them leaned in to kiss but just then the unmistakable sound of Shaun crying met their ears. Codsworth then came into the room.

"Miss Ashley, Shaun has been changed but he absolutely refuses to calm down. I think he needs some of that 'maternal affection' you seem to be so good at." he said.

"You heard Codsworth," Nate said with a smile. "Go on I'll be there in a minute."

Ash just gave an amused chuckle before standing and walked down the short corridor to Shaun's room. Her baby boy was in a blue crib, hard to believe that he was just over a year old. She walked over to him and got down to one knee and rubbed his little belly.

"How are the two most important people in my life doing?" Nate asked from the doorway getting Ashley's attention. "Hey I fixed the mobile, give it a spin."

Liking that she did give it a spin making her son gurgle in delight.

"That's my boy. Being good to his mother like me, well most of the time anyway." he said closing the door and walking up to the two. "Listen Ash, after breakfast I thought we could go to the park. Weather should hold up."

"Sure sounds good." Ash said with a smile, thinking that it might be like that night in the park a year ago, after their wedding.

"Sir, mum! You should come and see this!" Codsworth nearly yelled.

"Codsworth what's wrong?" Nate asked but Ashley felt something inside her gut.

"Grab Shaun I'll go see." she said opening the door and walking into the living room.

"Followed by... yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sound of explosions... we're… we're trying to get confirmation..." the newsman said.

Just then Nate walked in the Shaun in his arms. "What did he say?"

Ash couldn't answer as she just stared at the TV.

"But it seems that we have lost contact with our affiliate stations. We do have...coming in… confirmed reports. I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations sin New York and Pennsylvania, my god..." the TV then just got cut.

"We... we have to get to the Vault! NOW!" Ash yelled.

"I got Shaun, let's move!" Nate said.

Almost immediately the two of them kicked down their door and ran out onto the street. Sirens were going off left and right as the two of them ran down the street of Sanctuary hills. Military and police were already out in force.

"People of Sanctuary hills if you are registered evacuate to Vault 111 immediately." someone on the megaphone said.

Despite the people running both Ash and Nate could see a soldier directing people to the Vault they both followed his direction. He kept yelling for people to go down a dirt road. The two tried to say close as more people began to panic as they crossed a bridge. As they ran across it she could hear someone falling into the water but she couldn't worry about that right now as they both ran up a small hill to where a Vault-Tec billboard was. A metal gate was up ahead with people in a line but most of them not getting in. As they got closer, the unmistakable sound of a minigun whirred into life and the sounds of someone pulling the trigger on it.

The people screamed and a few of them ran away but the rest stayed as they got closer to the line. The line moved as some people got in. Ash could then see a body cut in two by 5mm rounds. Looking up she could then see three soldiers, one with combat armour on and a clipboard in hand while at either side of him where two green powered armour shock troopers. As they got to earshot a man was arguing with the armoured soldier.

"That ridiculous I AM VAULT-TEC!" he said.

"You're not on the list, you don't go in." she soldier said.

"I'm going in and you cannot stop me." he said but before he could do anything a minigun whirred into life.

"Sir!" the powered armour soldier warned.

The man in the brown trench-coat then threw his hands up. "OH okay, okay." he said back down before running way. As he did Ash recognized him as that Vault-Tec salesman who came to her house earlier.

"I'M REPORTING THIS!" he yelled.

"Next." the soldier said as Ash and Nate walked up.

"We need to get in, we're on the list." Ash said.

The soldier looked down the list. "Infant, male, female... last name?"

"Winter." she said.

"Ok go in, god help us all." he said moving to the side allowing the three to enter.

"You two FOLLOW ME!" yelled a Vault-Tec security guard.

He with the two moved up the hill even more to the top.

"What about all those people?" Ash called out.

"We're doing all we can." he said as a Vertibird came in for a landing.

"Step on the platform in the center!" another security guard yelled.

Ashley and Nate stood on the platform labelled 111. The two stood together almost hugging each other as one of the Vault security guards whet to a hut to the left side of the platform.

"Almost there, we're going to be ok." Ash said before meeting her husband in the eye. "I love you, both of you."

"We love you too." Nate said.

Just then a flash made the two cover their eyes. At that moment, both of them realized, this was no test the end had finally come. The flash transformed into a mushroom cloud making everyone look in a sense of awe but the guards couldn't have the luxury.

"NOW, NOW! SEND IT DOWN NOW!" yelled one of them as the lift began to move down.

"Hold on!" Ash yelled as the lift began to move down.

As it did the shock-wave came in fast and the lift was slightly slow but as it came over the hill the top of their heads were in line with where the lift was and the shock-wave went right over their heads. Ash looked up as the door closed above them seeing the last speck of light for the next 10 years. Or so she would think.

It took around two minutes to reach the bottom. Many people on the list were just relieved that they had made it to safety. As they still moved two people were waiting. Next to them was a small scaffold to an open vault door. The lift then stopped and a gridded door in front of them.

"Everyone please step off the elevator." said the security guard. "and proceed up the stairs in an orderly fashion."

"No need to worry folks, we'll get everyone situated in your new home. Vault 111; a better life underground." said the other man who Ash could only assume was the leader.

"So we just-" asked one of the survivors on the lift.

"Yes, just up the stairs." said the Security guard.

With that people started to get off the lift and get onto the scaffold to the door. But as Ash and Nate got off one of the men who came off ran to the wall near the scaffold and threw up while his wife came over to comfort him. The leader also came over as well.

"I cannot believe it, if we waited a minute later we'd all be..." he tried to say but the leader stopped him.

"No, no. Don't get caught up thinking that. You're safe now."

Ash just ignored them at that point as she and her husband walked up the scaffold and through the door. They were greeted by powerful floodlights to the entrance which seemed to be like a checkpoint of some kind with a biometric scanner. This was odd but then again she shouldn't be so surprised it's likely they needed to check the health of all residents. As the three of them moved a mechanical voice came over the speaker.

"Vault-Tec is here for you. All new Vault residents, please proceed in an orderly fashion. Welcome home." it said

'Welcome home'. Ashley thought as the three of them walked through the checkpoint with the man saying something she didn't catch. 'That's something I never thought of hearing from a Vault.'

"Good." said the man who was operating the biometric scanner.

"Please step over to the table and pick up a suit." the man in front of them said.

The three of them then followed a line around to where a dark skinned woman was handing out blue jumpsuits with the number's 111 on. Nate and Ash took one each before looking at the woman.

"What now?" Ash asked.

"Just follow the doctor here, he'll show you where to go." she said.

"Alright, you three, follow me." said a man in white.

"See, this is our new home..." Nate said to Shaun in his arms as the three followed the doctor down the hall.

"Hon you're going to love it here. This is one of our most advanced facilities... not that the others aren't great, mind you..." the doctor said as they walked passed a guard and three people talking about what had happened top-side.

It made Ash wonder though, did America launch first? Or the Chinese? Maybe the Europeans or someone else. She shook her head ridding herself of those thought's. She and her family were here now... that's all that matters.

"How... how long will we be down here?" Nate asked as they approached a room with white boxes inside.

"We'll be going through all that in orientation. Just a few medical items we have to get through first." he said as they moved into a large room where at least thirty people were waiting in pods for something.

The doctor led them down to the end of the room before turning to them.

"Please put on your jumpsuits and set into the decontamination chamber." he said.

Ash and Nate then went behind their respective pods and undressed before getting their jumpsuits on. While Nate didn't like it as much it didn't bother his wife who had worn similar outfits when she was working in the army and Red rocket. It fit them both like a glove and was quite comfortable for the both of them.

"Just step inside please." he said.

She looked at the decontamination chamber as her some began to cry a bit. She turned to him gave him a kiss before climbing into her pod. She watched as Nate and Shaun's pod began to close as well as her own.

"The pod will decontaminate and depressurize you before we move before we move deeper into the Vault. Just relax." the doctor said as he came up to her pod before walking away.

"Time for a whole new life." she muttered.

"Resident secured." a robotic voice then said. "Occupant vitals normal, Procedure complete in.."

But as it said that, it began to get cold and she became drowsy. She looked over to Nate who hand his eyes on their son.

"5..."

Mist began to fill the pod and something sounded like ice cracking.

"4…

Her eyes became heavy she couldn't hold them open anymore.

"3..."

The voice became harder to hear as her vision became black.

"2..."

It was cold, so cold she needed to sleep.

"1..."

That was the last thing she had ever heard before succumbing to sleep. She slept a dreamless sleep for what seemed like moments before something began to happen. Waking up her vision was foggy but she could hear clearly.

"Manual override engaged." the voice said. "Cryogenic stasis suspended."

"What? Cryogenic stasis?" she muttered as her vision became clearer.

The inside of her pod looked like her freezer back home which ice flakes all along the glass in front of her. Her breathing became regulated, as she looked around.

"Cryogenic suspension? What kind of sick joke is this?" she said as someone came into sight who looked like a woman.

"This is the one here." she said as another person came round.

Unlike the woman who was dressed in what looked like a hazmat suit, this one was bald with a leather suit and make-shift armour. Both of them moved up to it, but the bald man kept his distance.

"Open it." he ordered.

Ash then slammed her fist on the glass of her pod trying to get their attention but either they didn't hear her or they didn't care about her. The woman then pulled the lever on the console next to the pod. Alarms then sounded as Nate's pod began to open. The door then moved and he leaned forward a bit as Shaun began to cry.

"*cough* is it over? Are we ok?" he asked.

"Almost." the man said. "Every thing's going to be fine."

As he said that the woman moved up to the pod reaching out for Shaun.

"Come now, give me the baby." she said.

Ashley's eyes widened in almost horror as she began to slam on the door even more.

"No, don't take him!" she said but once again they ignored her.

"No wait. No... I got him." Nate said as Shaun began to cry even more.

"Let the boy go!" the man said as he pointed a pistol at Nate.

"No..." Ash whispered. "NO! DON'T HURT THEM!" she cried out.

"I'm only going to tell you once." the man continued as the woman held onto Shaun.

The two then began to struggle over him violently.

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU SHAUN!" Nate declared.

A shot then rang out Making Shaun cry even more. Ash just stopped slamming her hands against the door as tears flowed down her face. Nate slumped in his pod... dead with blood coming down from a hole was. The woman took a hold of Shaun and just looked at the man who tried to keep the baby from her.

"Goddamn it! Get the kid out of here. Let's go." the man said before coming Ashley's pod.

The woman moved away fast as the man looked into her pod. She could see a scar down the left side of his face and a small bard on.

"Least we still have the backup." he said walking away as Nate's pod closed.

"Cryogenic sequence initialized." the robotic voice said and a moment later Ashley was frozen once again.

Suddenly her vision became clear but it felt like she couldn't breathe. Coughing she looked around to see she was still in her pod. The slammed against the door as an alarm went off.

"Failure in the cryogenic array. All Vault residents must vacate immediately." the robotic voice said as her door opened.

She fell out her pod onto her hands and knees finally getting air into her lungs. Looking up at her husband's pod she moved to the controls next to it and pulled the lever. Making it open.

"Come on, come on." she said as the pod opened and she stood fully.

Once opened she had hoped that what she saw was a dream but it wasn't. The ice all over his body told her that he was not getting back up. Wiping her tears away she looked at him and got up onto his pod before leaning in to kiss him one last time.

"I'll find who did this, and make them pay. And I'll get Shaun back." she said as she removed his ring and climbed off the pod.

Looking down the row of pods she had expected other people to come out but no one did. Moving to the next one down she pulled the lever but nothing happened.

"Failure in cryopod release override." the robotic voice said.

Not wanting to wait around as the place was way too cold Ashley moved down the pods looking at each one. No one was moving something must have happened for this to happen but what? She had no idea. Walking up the small flight of stairs she came down on the door opened allowing her to move down to the end of the corridor where someone had left a few tools laying there. But as she approached the door in front of her didn't open.

"Ugh, broken." she said before looking to the side where there was another door.

She approached it and it opened, figuring that it was better than standing around she walked down flight of stairs that lead to a corridor where she could hear electrical discharge. There was a door at the far end of the hall. Looking up the stairs for a moment she walked over to the door which opened for her. The corridor then curved which she followed. The hall then led her to what looked like a refectory, feeling a little hungry she walked up to the place. But as she entered something large jumped at her.

She ducked fast and looked to where the creature landed. It was a few feet in front of her. She moved up fast and crushed it with her heel killing it. Taking a deep breath, she then removed her foot from the creature to get a good look it at. It seemed to be a cockroach but a big one.

"Giant roaches? What the hell?" she muttered.

Looking at the refectory she noticed that the tables had degraded due to use. While she was asleep some people must have been awake. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that there was more than likely no food in there. Sighing she turned to the generator room door and pressed a button on the side opening it up. Almost instantly a giant roach jumped up at her. On instinct she punched it hard causing it to slam into the floor before she stepped on it like the other one.

Moving around one of the generators two ore then jumped at her. This time was she was knocked over by one causing her to hit a few crates behind her. Grunting she found a hammer next to where she landed picking it up one of the roaches jumped again at her. Gritting her teeth, she swung the hammer at the roach slamming the iron end of the hammer on the roach causing it to split in half. As for the other one she slammed her heel onto the roach's head making it run around like a headless chicken. She then stood before and took a deep breath. She was scared but she had taught herself to get used to it.

Moving over to the consoles she noticed a skeleton in a jumpsuit.

"What happened? Is anyone alive?" she asked taking a moment to look at the skeleton.

Sighing she stepped over him and walked over to the door which opened allowing her to continue. She walked up a flight of stairs before she was attacked again by a roach. Thankfully it missed her and landed on the foot of the stairs. She threw the hammer at it which crushed it she smiled with a satisfactory smile as she continued on through the door at the top. She entered an office-sized room with a skeleton on the floor next to a chair and behind a desk with a computer on. But what caught her eye was a 10mm pistol with three mags next to it. Smiling, she walked over to it and picked it up. Pulling the slide back she could see a 10mm round in the chamber making her smile. She didn't like melee weapons at all. Firearms were more her style, she picked up the three mags and pocketed them. The door in front of the desk was closed and she needed to get through it. Assuming that it was like the other she walked over it and pressed the side button on it but a bleeping sound.

"Shit, terminal controlled." she muttered turning back to the computer.

Walking back over to it, she noticed a storage section with the door already open. Moving over it, she had found another 10mm pistol with two more mags. She took them both ammo was important and if anyone was alive outside she could sell it. A cryo box then caught her eyes making her smile but it was locked baking her lose said smile.

"I'm coming back for you." she said.

Turning around she then walked over to the computer an activated it. It turned on and she went down all the way to the open door option. The door open allowing her to go through it. The hall curved but as she entered the sound of roaches met her ears she looked to see 4 roaches further down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she raised her pistol and aimed down the sights. She got the first one and she fired, it hit killing the cockroach. But that alerted them to her presence. Aiming again she fire at the nearest one. But the shot missed, she fired again but this time it hit and killed the other roach leaving only two left.

The final two then jump up at her. Now she had a bigger target taking aim one again she shot one of them out of the air. As for the other it landed on her arm, before it could do anything Ashley slammed the bug against the wall crushing it. It fell off her arm, breathing in she then followed the corridor down and round until she came to the door it opened leading her to the airlock where she, Nate and Shaun came in first. It seemed only like this morning she came here but now things had change.

As she walked in she only spotted at least 2 roaches. Taking aim, she fired two rounds at the closest one, killing it before doing the same for the other killing it as well. She then walked over to the yellow console. But as she did she noticed a Pip Boy on the floor. She got down and picked it up and turned it over. Turing it to the right side she placed it on her left wrist before locking it on and turning it on. It activated but dust covered the screen. She rubbed her thumb on the screen taking some of the dust off. It ran through it's programs for a moment before settling on her health status. Looking to the console there was a plug required, turning the Pip Boy she noticed a white plug/ taking the plug out she then placed it into the socket on the console and a plastic cover opened. After placing the plug back then hit the red button. As she did the alarms went off and lights dimmed.

She looked to the vault door as an arm slid into a hole and pulled it out of where it was. It then moved allowing floodlights to blind her and causing her to back up. The light died down a bit and the ram she came in on fell.

"Time to go." she said walking over to the ramp and walking across it.

The lift came into sight. Steeling her resolve, she walked down the metal steeps and moved onto the lift. The door behind her closed as the robotic voice said something but she didn't pay attention as she looked up.

"I'm coming Shaun, wait for me, please." she said as the lift began to move.


	2. Chapter 2 The Minute-men

Ok so before you start I like to try and make things as realistic as possible. For this weapons from all fallout games will be here, and buildings and towns are bigger as well.

Chapter 2 The Minutemen.

The lift neared the top. As it came closer Ashley covered her eyes as the light met her eyes. Years in cryo must have affected her eyes because she needed to cover them. But when the lift stopped, her arm loosely fell to her side to behold the devastation in front of her. The world she had known was gone forever and this new world was all she had. Her home was only half a mile out and she could see the broken buildings. She breathed slowly looking at the scene in front of her. While she could see the horror of the war, the serenity was oddly disarming. Shaking her head, she turned and follow the path that she used to get here to get back home.

Walking passed the billboard she saw the gate she came through. Skeletons were piled all around the gate with their clothing seemingly burned to their skin. Images appeared in her mind on when people were trying to get through the gates. The three soldiers, two in power armour and one ticking people off. Civilians trying to get through before the bomb fall. Ashley could only imagine what happened, looking ahead she continued on down the past walking through the wooded area behind sanctuary. Walking images of her… Nate and Shaun running through it all came to mind. It was hard to believe that it was such a long time ago. But… how long?

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she had made it back home and bumped into a lamp post. She fell backwards with a grunt, looking up at the post, all she could see was rust and worn away paint on it. Sighing she stood and looked to her left. All she could do was stare down the street at the once populated village. Images filled her eyes as she sat this street in the sun, cars and vans moving passed parent's taking their children for a walk or back home… home. She walked for a few moments before breaking out into a run.

Home, where she gave birth to Shaun, she ran. Where Nate broke his leg and had a laugh… she ran. Where Max and a pregnant Kelly had fun with them... she ran. The 10th house on the left side of the road, she had made it as tears fell from her eyes like rain. Looking at the once blue house, it was still standing, parts of it were gone but it still stood. Her knees gave in and she fell onto them as relief flowed over her like a wave. Wiping her eyes, she stood and looked at the house. It was in ruined and in disrepair, but she was home.

Entering images of her cooking with Codsworth while Nate was playing with Shaun, all three of them watching cartoons, having breakfast, lunch... all of her old memories came flooding back. Once they had gone the true state of her use was shown dusty old and rusted, but nothing that couldn't use some repair work. As she walked in she looked down the hall to her and Nate's bedroom. She walked down it, to the right as the master bedroom but her left was her baby's, Shaun's. Unwillingly she walked in, the room was as bad as the rest of the house the only thing left standing was the crib. Walking up to it her tears fell once again and she fell to her knees and touched it before outright crying. She didn't know how long she cried before she gritted her teeth.

"Mama's coming for you, honey. Just wait for me." she said.

But as she said that, she heard something coming from outside. Her combat instincts kicked in and braced herself on a wall standing with her pistol in hand. She edged to the door frame before moving out into the hall her back against the wall again. The sound of a jet and arm gyros met her ears... could it be? If it was, did the programming degrade or did the logic circuits fail? She moved up to the living room and took a deep breath before moving out into the open. For a few moments, time slowed down as her eyes fell upon a Mr. Handy assistant bot.

"As I live and breathe… Miss Ashley? It's really you!" it said.

"Codsworth?" Ash asked in surprise lowing her weapon. "You're still here? So other people could still be alive."

"Well of course I'm still here!" he said proudly. "Surely you don't think a little radiation could deter the pride of General Atomics International? But you seem worse-for wear best not let the hubby see you in that state." he said before his eyes turned around a bit. "Where is Sir, by the way?"

"They came into the vault maybe you saw them did you see anyone is strange outfits?"

"Only Ms. Rosa's boy running around in his costume more than a week early. I swear the nerve of that woman leaving her brat unsupervised not like you mum. You're the perfect mother. And Sir… oh, where is Sir by the way?"

"Codsworth, he's not here. He dead, they killed him." she said trying to hold back her tears.

"Mum... these things you're saying. These... terrible things... I... I believe you need a distraction. Yes! A distraction, to calm this dire mood."

Ashley looked at the flying robot. Apparently GAI didn't account for unseen owner deaths or even when one of the owners tell it. Either through negligence or programming errors overtime.

"It's been ages since we had a proper family activity. Checkers or perhaps charades, oh, Shaun does love that game. Is the lad with you?"

"Codsworth... listen to me… carefully have you seen him? Have you seen Shaun?"

"Why, Sir had him last, remember? Perhaps he's gone to the Parker residence to arrange a play-date?"

Ashley shook her head. "It makes no sense. There's no reason why would someone take my baby." she thought out loud.

"It's worse than I thought! Hmm, you're suffering from hunger induced paranoia. Not eating for 200 years would do that I'm afraid."

When she heard that number she backed up a bit. "200 years? What? Are you-" she tried to say but couldn't get her words out. She just didn't know what to say.

"A bit over 210 actually mum. Give or take a little for the earth rotation and some minor dings to the ol' chronometer. That makes you, err, 200 years late for dinner! Hahaha. Perhaps I can whip you up a snack. You must be famished!"

"Codsworth... are you ok?" she asked.

"I... I... oh mum, it's been horrible! Two centuries with no one to talk to, no one to serve. I spent the first ten years trying to keep the floor waxed but nothing gets nuclear fallout from vinyl wood, Nothing! And don't get me started about the futility of dusting a collapsed house. And the car, the car! How do you polish rust?"

Ashley just smiled with a tear in her eye walked up and hugged his chassis. "It's okay, Codsworth, it's ok." she said calming him down and backed up. "Tell me what happened."

"I'm afraid I don't know anything mum. The bombs came and you all left in such a hurry. I thought for certain that you and your family were... dead. I did find this holotape. I believe that Sir was going to present it to you. As a surprise but then everything… happened."

Ashley just looked at the orange tape, she nearly held her breath about what was on it. "What's on it?" she asked as she took it.

"I believe that it's a private message for you. My etiquette protocols wouldn't permit me to play to it myself. Any standard..." he tried to say but Ash held her hand up.

"I know, Codsworth, I'm an engineer, remember?"

"Oh, sorry mum, my memory circuits aren't too good nowadays. Now, enough feeling sorry for myself. Shall we such the neighbourhood together? Sir and Shaun may turn up yet."

Ash looked at the holotape, her hand was shaking uncontrollably. She didn't want to listen to it but a part of her told her that she had to whether she wanted or not.

"I need to be alone for a moment, Codsworth." she said.

"Ok Miss Ashley... I'll be out here if you need me." Codsworth said as he looked at plants.

Ashley walked down the hall and into her bedroom holding the tape in her hand. Was this a confession for cheating or something else? Looking at her Pip Boy she opened the holotape slot and slid it in before closing it and listened as Nate's voice came.

"Oops, hahah. Keep those little fingers away... Ah, there we go. Just say it, right there, right there, go ahead. Ah, yay! Hi honey, listen I don't think Shaun and I need to tell you how great of a mother you are. But, we're going to anyway. You are kind, and loving, and funny, that's right, and patient. So patient, patience of a saint as your mother used to say. Look, with Shaun and us all being home together it's been an amazing year but even so I know our best days are yet to come. There will be changes sure, things we'll need to adjust to. I'll rejoin the civilian workforce; you'll shake the dust off your law degree. But everything we do no matter how hard, we do it for our family. Now say goodbye Shaun. Bye-bye, say bye-bye. Bye honey, we love you."

She couldn't hold the floodgates any further. Her tears were now flowing freely as she lie curled up on her old bed, crying for her dead husband whom she'd never see again. Crying for her lost son who was taken from her, and crying for her family and friends. All her old memories came rushing back.

"WINTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU BLOND BIMBO?" a drill sergeant yelled.

Ashley looked up despite her tears she could see her old drill Sergeant standing in front of her. He knew that she wasn't a blond but a natural dark red head. Seeing him, her instincts came back and jumped to attention.

"Sir, I was lost in thought, sir!" she said quickly.

She was back in basic training, standing in formation with her battalion in the heavy rain. Around her were tents with other recruits running laps around the base. It was the second week of training because that was when it rained the hardest, and she nearly came down with a cold.

"Missing your family, bimbo?" the Sergeant asked. "Then maybe you'll love to running laps around the compound, NOW!"

'Now', those words echoed in her ears as she found herself back in her old bedroom. She finished crying, looking down on the bed she could almost smell Nate, the ready-made bed and the soft scent of candles in the air. Codsworth said it first, 'Time to stop moping'. She closed her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath; she was ready to move out.

"Codsworth!" she said walking out of the house.

"Mum." he replied, coming to her.

"Did anyone break into my personal safe?" she asked.

"No, mum, that was the one thing that I was sure that no one could find. Despite a little rust, it is still intact." he said. "Right where you left it."

Ashley smiled and headed towards her car. She walked over to it and inspected it. An old Corvega car, destroyed and salvaged for parts, she didn't need it anymore so that didn't phase her. Placing her hands on it, she pushed it aside; having mostly been hollowed out by now, this was a difficult but not impossible feat. There was a familiar loose tile, and underneath it was her secret safe that only she and Nate knew about.

Taking out a key, wedged it into a loose part of the concrete, and lifted it from its position. Revealed for the first time in over 200 years, the safe did its job of keeping her belongings secure. Inside was three plastic bags, she reached down and pulled them out and opened them. Inside the first was her old combat webbing, the second was her old laser pistol, and the final one had the fusion cells to it. People called her crazy for it, but it was one of the old ironies of being prepared.

She threw her webbing on and fastened the clips on holding it in place. She then picked up the pistol and slid it into the holster on her left and the magazines of fusion cells into two of her pouches. Standing she turned to Codsworth.

"Ok, let's find them." she said.

"Right away mum." he said as his scanner engaged and he moved to the next door house detecting movement.

With her 10mm in hand, she followed the hovering robot. She didn't want to use her laser pistol as she had calibrated it to fire more powerful shots at the expense of faster cell drain. As she followed him into the house, the sound of buzzing met her ears. From the sound of it, it sounded like flies. But as she entered, a large bug-like monster came down the hall. Before she could react Codsworth unleashed a jet of fire at it, practically cooking the beast as he felled a couple more.

This time, her combat training took over. Her weapon raised and the scent of gunpowder filled her nose before she even pulled the trigger. She fired, double tapping the trigger and sending two rounds into the flying bugs. They both popped the first one's head. The beast fell onto the floor dead as Codsworth came up with his buzz-saw and cut the beast in half.

"Hmm, not here… Ah! My sensors are picking up movement." Codsworth before exiting the building with Ashley close behind him.

They moved up to a tree in the middle of a roundabout. As they passed it she looked up at it before Codsworth entered a building. She followed him into the building but as they walked in the sound of cockroaches met her ears and they came down the hall. Once gain pistol was raise but as Codsworth was in first he had taken care of two of them and finished the third with his flamethrower. Once he was done he came up to Ashley.

"Your family isn't here either. They're... they're really gone aren't they?" he said.

"Don't worry about it Codsworth I wasn't expecting to find them here." Ash said as she sat down.

What she had just said was a lie, part of her had hoped they were here but she knew that it was too much to ask for.

"Shaun's out there Codsworth, I need to find him."

"What about Concord mum?" he asked making her raise her head. "Plenty of people there. And last I checked they only pummeled me with sticks a few times before I had to run back home."

Concord was a small town not too far from Sanctuary hills, she went shopping there a few times for the basics before heading into Boston. She smiled.

"Thanks, Codsworth." she said as she stood and walked out of the house with her robot following her.

"Good luck. You'll find young Shaun. I know you will." he said. "I shall remain here and secure the home-front."

"Yeah, home." she whispered.

She walked along the road following it around a corner and onto a wooden bridge. Looking around she had to wonder if anyone could survive. The beasts she had encountered had clearly been affected by radiation. As she walked across the bridge two bodies came into sight, human body's. But she slowed her pace, old war stories came back to her. Chinese occupants lay down pretending to be dead as marines took a bunker, they then sprang up to kill said marines keeping control in their hands.

Stepping lightly, she got up to the bodies and looked at them. Bullet wounds from a .38 weapons they were dead, how long she couldn't tell but right know she didn't care. Getting down to one knee she pushed the body so that it was on its back. Again she saw the bullet wounds, he was dead. The outfit looked like Long Johns with a makeshift harness with pockets along the straps. Satisfied she slid her pistol into her other holster on her right and she opened the pockets of the corpse. Inside, she found two stim packs and three magazines of .38 ammo.

Taking the magazines out she looked at them with interest. They seem to have been handmade, looking down she found a weapon that seemed to be made from piping and wood. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a handmade, makeshift weapon with a great deal of rust. Placing the magazine down she took the handle of the weapon and looked down the sight's which looked like a small tube with nails hammered into the sides.

Shouldering the weapon, she squeezed the trigger as four rounds came out and hit the dirt. The mag must be empty, she took the mag out and slid another one in. But then she looked around it, most weapons needed to be cocked in order to load a round into the chamber. A screw in the side of the barrel next to a spring. Taking a hold of it she pulled it back before letting go and pulled the trigger and a shot fired.

"Ah, ok." she muttered to herself.

She slid the weapon into one of her back pouches before she looked to the other corpse. Moving over to this one was already laying on its back. The body was clearly female given two lumps in the chest of the same size. Shaking her head, she checked the pouches on her own straps, inside where 3 stimpacks and .38 magazines which she took and slid into her pouch before moving on. A hill was blocking her view as she walked along the road bust when she passed it she got a good look at Concord a good mile and a half out. Some of the buildings were still standing which she smiled at but there were flashes of yellow and red.

"Probably fires." she muttered to herself.

But she knew that part of her said otherwise. 'More than likely, gunfire and laser-fire.' she thought. Stopping she shook her head and looked again, more flashes of red and yellow, looking along the road she noticed a red rocket station about half a click from where she was. Salvage, was the only thing that came to mind. Looking from Concord to the station and nodded, best to find what was at Red rocket before moving to Concord.

She moved across the blasted field towards Red rocket. As she moved she couldn't help but smile, she remembered how long it used to take to get to Concord in her car. Now she could move twice as fast, the Red rocket station came closer and closer. But as she got half the way there something spluttered blood at her. She felt the warm liquid on her arm which made her react to the beast. Looking at where the blood came from, what she saw looked like some kind of overgrown mosquito. Her eyes widened as she backed up a bit as fear filled her. One of the things she was frightened of was mosquitoes. Gulping she broke into a run towards the Red rocket as fast as her legs would carry her.

The blur around her didn't bother her as she ran past the trees. She soon hit the back door to the Red rocket, kicking it open she ran inside before closing the door. Breathing heavily for a few moments the buzz moved around the station and into the refueling part. Before they could move a dog jumped at and bit one of the giant mosquitoes killing it. She walked up to the front to see what looked like a German Shepard feasting on the big bug. Seeing a predator, the other two buzzed off, once they had gone Ashley walked around into the refueling area and the dog looked up at her which a bit of bug meat still in his mouth.

"Hello, boy." she said getting down to one knee as the dog came up.

She moved the meat out of his mouth and whipped the blood of him he gave a playful bark.

"Wanna come with me, pal?" she asked.

The dog barked in response and ran in a circle making her smile.

"Ok let's stick together. Come on."

Ashley started to walk to Concord with the dog following close by. It took them around half an hour to reach the small town. As they got closer, the gunfire and laser-fire grew louder, she went over her combat training in her head. She pressed her back against the wall of one of the buildings and looked down the street, nothing. Looking at the tops of the buildings, she couldn't see any snipers. But then again, snipers would good at hiding.

But she had to move. As she scanned the area, she noticed a sign for the freedom museum. The gunfire and laser-fire she heard came from that direction, looking up and down the street there was no one, or at least no one she could see. Given the noises, following the signs where her best bet. She followed the street to the left and moved down main street fast then came face with the museum down the street.

As she moved she pressed her back against a building wall and moved slowly up. There was at least seven people dressed in similar outfits as the corpses she saw earlier. They moved around the street firing on the balcony of the museum. Looking up a red beam it one of the attackers. She had nearly 20/20 eyesight, she could see a man in a cowboy-like hat and a brown trench-coat holding some kind of laser weapon. The man took cover as a high calibre round hit close to him.

"COME ON, BITCH! BRING IT ON!" yelled one of the attackers.

Ash didn't know what to do, she came across two groups attacking each other and didn't know who to go for. Her eyes wandered until she saw a skull on the belt of one of the attackers. That to her was the only evidence she needed. Taking out one of the frag grenades she then pulled the pin and looked out, three of the attackers where near an old fusion powered car. She knew that those things would have fuel for the next hundred or so years. Throwing the grenade, she moved from the building and brought up her 10mm pistol and fired.

The attackers were focused in taking out the sniper on the ledge; when Ashley started to fire they failed to notice the grenade she threw. She fired five round when the grenade exploded along with the car. Four of the attackers went up in a small mushroom cloud when she hit cover. One of them was still alive but had their leg blown off. The dog ran up to the fallen attacker and bit his neck severing his windpipe killing him. One of the attackers noticed and aimed at the dog but he didn't see Ashley run up to him. When she was a foot from him she jumped up and used both of her legs to kick him in the chest.

The force of the kick sent him staggering as Ash landed on a nail that she didn't see. As she hit it she groaned in pain, a sniper then aimed at her but before he could get a shot off, the sniper on the balcony shot at him and turned him to ash. Ashley got up and pulled the nail out of her side, the bleeding wasn't bad so she took out a plaster from her medical pouch and rubbed it on her wound. She looked up at the sniper who was looking at a building to her right.

She looked at it too as a shot was fired and grazed her arm. Wincing, she dove behind the car wreck for cover as more shots came. The sniper could get a clear shot so it was up to her, she didn't want to use the other grenades as she might be able to sell them. Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved out of cover and aimed her pistol. As soon as the attacker came out of cover she fired three rounds in rapid succession. One hit her in the chest, but the other two missed.

The attacker was female, but from how she was still charging at Ashley, she was likely on Jet or Psycho. Ash lined up for another shot, but only heard click from her empty magazine. The dog jumped and got the attacker in the leg and brought her down to earth. Ash took out her next full mag, but the sniper took down her attacker before she could reload. She looked up at the sniper who waved to her.

"Hey there, raiders are about to break through the door! Grab the laser musket and get in here." he said before running inside.

"Laser musket?" she asked before looking at the bodies around her. "So, they must have been raiders."

Looking around she then saw something by the foot of the steps. She walked over to before cover her nose in disgust. The body had been dead for a few days at least, she looked up at the balcony, how long have they been up there? Looking down again she saw what looked like a makeshift rifle with laser items just slapped on. Picking it hip she holstered her 10mm and looked at the weapon. There was a leaver on the left which she took a hold of and spun it. A whirring sound met her ears and a red light in the glass cylinder appeared.

"Interesting, this laser uses a crank to generate a charge for the power supply." she muttered.

She then walked up the steps and into the museum. But as she and her dog entered round landed near her feet. She dived to the right for cover and pressed her back against one of the pillars. Round came raining down around her but it didn't penetrate the wood which was a good sign. It meant that if she played her cards right she may be able to get out of this without a scratch. There was a door on her left, but she couldn't risk it with that raider. She looked out to see what was left of the museum. The Raider fired at on her from top of the ticket booth. She came out from cover and fired, the laser beam connected with the Raider who screamed in pain as the searing heat burned his arm. She cracked the rifle as fast as she could before aiming and firing again, this time the raider died, allowing her and the dog to move through the door.

The dog followed close behind her as she ran into a few Redcoat mannequins and raiders. She dropped her rifle and drew her 10mm and fired several shots. Only one landed, but it took out his eye. Ammunition now becoming an issue, she ran up to the blinded raider and put him in a headlock and choked him out. She found herself looking at another raider as he was lining up his pipe rifle. "Crap," she thought. Thankfully, Dogmeat jumped on the raider and the shot went wide. Taking the opportunity, she finished choking the raider and readied her weapon.

She turned to see the raider and the dog wrestle with each other but then the dog lunged to his throat, clamping down on his windpipe, killing him. Watching this, Ashley made the assessment that while he was domesticated, his hunting instincts were undulled. This dog was lethal and loyal. After he let go of the raider, he turned to her, panting. She got down on one knee and stroked his head.

"Who's a good boy?" she asked playfully.

He barked playfully and licked her face. Smiling she walked over to the rifle and picked it up, granted it was useful but one shot before reload wasn't a tactical for close quarters. It had a shoulder strap so she threw it over her shoulder before moving on. They moved out into the open where there was a big hole in the ground made by rotten wood. Rounds then hit around her feet making her run across the foyer and up the stairs to the second level. She ran across the landing and fired at the other raiders across the building.

She dove into cover once again as another raider this one armed with a Chinese assault rifle came running up. The dog ran up and bit him in his most unprotected. He screamed like a little girl as he dropped the rifle as the dog castrated him. Ash picked up the weapon with her left and pulled the trigger. Several rounds hit him in the chest killing him instantly. She then dragged the body into cover before taking out 5.56 ammo along with the magazines. Sliding them into one of the pouches, this was a weapon she was used to, this was a weapon she can use with efficiency. Sliding the 10mm pistol back she saw a staircase leading to the third floor. That was where she could find the trenchcoat sniper.

Moving out of cover, she aimed with her new weapon and fired one round after another. While the weapon was automatic, she kept it to semi-automatic for accuracy. She aimed at the raider at the other side of the room. Four shots were fired at the raider, they all hit centre-mass, putting him down.

She then moved up a flight of stairs, to the third floor. A raider brandishing a sword came running from the landing at her and brought the blade down on her. Weapon at the ready, she blocked it with her rifle, leaving him wide open. Taking this opportunity, Ash delivered a hard kick to the nethers, crippling him before Dogmeat pinned him down. Ash then took out her 10mm sidearm and finished him off. Finally making it to the top floor, only two raiders were left standing. Seeing as how they were ducking behind cover and not shooting at her, they were out of ammo.

Aiming her rifle, she fired through the rotten wood and took them out. Standing back up, she then looked over to her right as door opened. Still on an adrenaline rush, she snapped her weapon at the direction, only to find the sniper and four others huddled inside.

"Man I don't know who you are but your timing's impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minute-men." the man in the trench coat said walking up to her.

Lowering her weapon, "Minutemen? Did I go back in time isntead?" she said with a little smile.

Preston smiled at that. "'Protect and serve at a minute's notice'. That was the idea. So I joined up wanted to make a difference. And I did, but things fell apart. Now it looks like I'm the last minute-man left standing."

"The world's changed so much." Ash said in nearly a whisper.

"You all right?" Preston asked hearing what she said. "Listen, we need your help. And then maybe we can help you huh? What brought you here?"

Ashley looked down letting a single tear fall. "My baby, Shaun he's been kidnapped. He's not even a year old." she said.

"That's messed up. I'm sorry, I know how this world can be. A month ago there were 20 of us, yesterday there were 8. Now we're 5, first it was the Ghouls in Lexington." he looked away from her as if in shame. "Now THIS MESS!" he said kicking a glass into the far wall breaking it.

"Ghouls? What are Ghouls?" Ash asked making him look at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, you really aren't from around here are you? Ghoul's are... irradiated people most are just like you and me. They look pretty messed up, and live a long time, but they're still just people. The ones I'm talking about are different. The radiation's rotted their brains; made them feral. They'll rip you apart just as soon as they look at you. Anyway we figured Concord would be a safe place to settle. Those raiders proved us wrong. But well we do have one idea."

"Let's hear it."

Preston then looked over to a man in blue overalls and goggles. "Sturges, tell her." he said.

The man turned to face her. "There's an old Vertibird up on the roof. Old school. You might have seen it. Well it looked like one of the passengers left behind a seriously goody. We're talking about a full set of cherry of T-45 power armour. Military-issue." he said in an accent that sounded southern to her.

"Sound's good, but if you had power armour training, then you'll be using it against these raiders." Ashley said.

"Well, now! You know your stuff. But it gets better. You get the power armour and rip the minigun right off the Vertibird. Do that, and those raiders will get an express ticket to hell. You dig?"

Ashley couldn't help but smile. "A minigun? Now we're talking."

"I know right, but there's one hitch. The suit's out of juice. Probably been dry for 100 years. It can be powered up again, but we're a bit stuck."

"A standard FC fusion core. Power armoured suits need them in order to operate." Ashley said remembering the operational procedures from her military service.

"Yeah, we know right where to find one." Preston added.

"But we can't get to the damn thing." Sturges said. "It's down in the basement locked behind a security gate. Look, I fix stuff, I tinker. Bypassing security just ain't my forte. Maybe you could give it a shot?"

"Can't be too hard. I'll see what I can do."

"Well, alright. Maybe our luck's finally turning around. Once you jack the core into the power armour, grab that minigun. Those raiders will know that they picked the wrong fight. Good luck." Preston said.

Ashley nodded and walked out of the room. The hole in the floor on the ground floor lead into the basement. Looking over the railings to see the engine in the basement. Looking over to the entrance gate, she could jump down to it then into the basement. She walked over to it then jumped down before jumping then sliding down the wood into the basement and in front of the security gate. The terminal activated as she came close. Walking up to it and typed a few words. In order to hack the system, she had to find the right word.

She closed her eyes as she thought. After a moment she then typed in 'free' and the terminal went to the options. She smiled as she opened the door. Walking inside the then took the fusion core out of its housing and into a pouch. She then walked up the fallen floor and moved up to the roof with the dog behind her. On the fourth floor like Sturges said was a crashed Vertibird with power armour right in front of it. It was turning dark so she needed to do this now but still she smiled as she walked up to it and took out the empty core and inserted the new one.

She then turned the wheel and the armour opened. Stepping in, she felt a little nostalgic as the armour closed around her. Walking up the Vertibird, she ripped the minigun off before running off the building and landing in the street with a thud. More raiders came running and firing at her. The rounds deflected off her armour as she brought up her heavy weapon. Pulling the trigger, the 5mm rounds then flew across the street and through the raiders. The raiders never stood a chance as they were mowed down under heavy fire.

The area was now filled with bodies. As she walked up the street, a rumbling made her stop. A grate up ahead burst open as a scaled beast came up from the sewers. She backed up as a large brown beast with horns and a tail stood on its hind legs before it roared. It turned to her and charged. A red beam then flew through the air, hitting it its head. Ash turned to see Preston and her dog standing on the balcony, the dog barked as Preston cranked the rifle in his hands before firing again.

Ashley turned to face the beast and pulled the trigger, spraying bullets into its leathery hide. It slashed at her, ripping part of her armour right off the frame. Staggering back, she just held the trigger down and kept pumping the beast full of lead. It slashed at her again, this time ripping off her leg armour, this time damaging the leg actuator. She fell over and the Deathclaw was now on top of her. Her gun had stopped firing. Did she let go? She pulled the trigger again and all she heard the dreaded dead man's click, causing her to break out into a panic. "I'm sorry, Shaun… mama couldn't save you..." But before the Deathclaw could finish her off, a laser lance pierced through its head, killing it. She was feeling her heartbeat again, which she was sure had stopped, as the adrenaline rush finally died off. Getting back up, she inspected the large beast. Whatever this thing was it was dead now, but she wasn't sure about it. This new world was terrifying whether she liked it or not. She brought her armoured boot down on its head, crushing it, and making damn sure it was dead.

Looking around, she then turned and walked back into the museum before taking the helmet off. The others were up against the ticket booth wall. She walked up to Preston.

"You guys going to be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, for a while anyway. We can at least move somewhere safer. Listen, when we first met, you asked about the minutemen one thing you should know about us, we always help out our friends." he said as she handed her a pouch with something jangling inside. "So here, for everything you've done."

Ashley looked inside to see two fusion cells and 100 Nuka cola bottle caps. She raised her brow at that but she slid it onto one of her spare pouches.

"Thanks, I'll take all the help I can get." she said with a smile.

Preston smiled too. "Spoken like a true merc. Well, if you should ever feel like fighting for something other than yourself, you should meet up with us in Sanctuary. I could use someone like you. Someone who can get things done."

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"You need to stay strong-" said a new voice.

Ashley turned to see an old woman somewhere in her 70's or 80's who was dressed in what made her look like those old gypsies.

"-like you've been. Because there's more to your destiny. I've seen it. And I know your pain."

"My destiny? What are you talking about?" Ashley asked.

"You're a woman out of time. Out of hope. But all is not lost. I can feel your son's energy. He's alive."

Grabbing her attention, "Where is my son? Where is Shaun?"

"Oh, I wish I knew, kid. I really do. But it's not like I can see your son. I can… just feel his life force, his energy. He's out there. And I don't even need the sight to tell you where you should start looking. The great city of the Commonwealth, Diamond city. The biggest settlement around."

"What's in Diamond city? Is Shaun there?"

"Look kid, I'm tired now. Maybe you bring me some chems later the sight will give a clearer picture."

"Mama Murphy, no. We talked about this. Those things will kill you." Preston said looking at the old woman.

"Oh, shush, Preston..." she said.

But Ashley stopped listing and sat down on the floor. She just needed to think for a while. Out of time. It sounded so wrong to her, this wasn't her time, nor the world she wanted. By all rights she should be dead, dead with the old world. Sniffling slightly, she had to find her son but as she looked up at the five got their stuff together. The dog came up to her and nudged against her making her pet him. Standing she then followed them.

"I'll help you get settled in Sanctuary." she said to Preston. "By the way, names Ashley Winter."

OOOOO

Somewhere in the southern commonwealth a small group of people in black armour with a white star and a sword down the middle on their combat armour where running. A group of men in green uniform chased them. While they had similar armour and uniforms they were different groups. That was the wasteland now, lawless with gangs and groups with guns. Each of the groups fired on each other with semi-automatic combat rifles and hunting rifles. But one group has laser weapons.

"COME ON, MOVE!" yelled a man in a red beret.

As they moved through a destroyed street one of the men in the green uniforms managed to shoot a high heat energy bolt at one of the black uniformed soldiers in the leg. The soldier screamed out in pain.

"KAI!" the man yelled.

"I'm coming Kai!" yelled another one holding a .50-cal anti-material rifle.

"COVER HAWK!" the man yelled.

The group then stood their ground as they fired at the green armoured soldiers as a Vertibird came down.

"COBRA, COME ON!" the pilot yelled as the aircraft landed.

Hawk then came dragging Kai with him. The group got onto the aircraft and they took off as a missile landed near them.

"Joe, get us somewhere safe!" Cobra yelled.

OOOOO

The group of six arrived at Sanctuary. Little happened on the way to the village. But when they arrived Preston looked to Ashley with a smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us, I should have listened to Mama Murphy all along. Pretty nice place she's found for all of us. I think we could settle down here, make it a place to call home. What do you think?" he asked.

"Yeah I used to like live here, before the war." she said.

Preston stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean? Before the war? Are you saying..." he tried to find the right words but Ash said them for him.

"I lived here... over 200 years ago. I was frozen for most of it. I just thawed out a few hours ago." she said.

Nearby Sturges spat out his drink before looking at Ashley with wide eyes.

"Damn. Like one of those pre-war Ghouls. Explains a lot. But was anyone else with you did anybody else make it out with you?"

"Just my son, he was taken while I was trapped in one of those pods. I need to look for him."

"Damn I'm sorry. I hope you find him. Let me know if there's any way I can help." he said.

Before Ash could answer one of the others she walked with came running up and slapped Preston across the face.

"YOU BASTARD!" she yelled. "There's no food here!"

Ashley then looked up at the hill where 111 was and thought.

"Look I didn't know about that." he said in defence.

As he said that Ashley exited her power armour and looked to Preston. "How good are you in underground spaces?" she asked.

"I'm fine with them. Why?"

"Let's get Sturges, it's time to go back into the vault I was in." she said.

Preston nodded and the two ran up to the mechanic.

OOOOO

Ashley, Preston and Sturges stepped into Vault 111. The two wastelanders just looked in awe at the marvel of the Vault while Ashley just moved up the stairs. Shaking their heads, the two followed her.

"So you were frozen here for 200 years?" Preston asked.

"Yeah, the equipment we need is in storage." she said not looking at them as she walked down the ramp. "When I was here over 3 hours ago the automated system downloaded the map and equipment inventory. Apparently I was to be on ice forever, but they still had food and other equipment to make sure the pods didn't fail."

"That sounds like it didn't work too well."

"You're right about that. Come on let's move." Ashley said just walking along.


	3. Chapter 3 The Brotherhood

**Ok here's the new chapter but a few things, first special thanks to Xhydralisk for checking y spelling and grammar. Now for the news, I will be working on another chapter over the holiday's but it won't be posted until next year... anyway if you want to see more of my work please check out Kira's story of domination, New overlord and Trapped. Other then that Merry Christmas or if your in the US Happy holiday's. Have a good rest of the year and see you in 2016.**

Chapter 3: The Brotherhood

Inside the Vault, Ashley was in the room where she was frozen; she looked at the body of her dead husband. When she and the others entered the vault, this was the first place she came. She just stood there looking at him as Preston walked in. He was about to say something but he noticed her look at something, or rather, someone. He walked up to see that she was looking at; a corpse, a frozen one at that. It didn't take a genius to know what she was going through. Walking out, Sturges was outside the door and was about to walk in, but Preston stopped him.

"Don't. She... she needs to be alone." he said.

Inside the room, Ashley took Nate out of the pod and laid him down on the floor before walking out and coming back a few moments later, with white bandages in hand. She walked up to his dead body and began to wrap her husband's body in the bandages. Essentially she mummified him like the ancient Egyptians used to do. When he was fully wrapped in the bandages, she picked him up and took him to the lift and rode it up to the surface. When she made it, she then walked to Sanctuary and her home.

Codsworth followed her to the back yard and scanned the body.

"Oh my... sir." he said sniffing slightly as Ash laid him down and began to dig.

The robot helped by using his buzzsaw on the soil, helping his owner digging the hole. About an hour passed and Ashley took a good look at the 6-foot hole she and Codsworth made; the final farewell. She picked up Nate's body and placed him in the hole before covering it back up again. When he was finally gone from human sight, she then stuck a post at the head to mark where her husband was buried.

"Sir, mum will miss you. I will do my best to take care of her in your stead" Codsworth said.

"Goodbye, Nate. Take care of yourself on the other side." Ashley said before walking away and headed back to the Vault.

As she walked away, she steeled her nerves and resolve to finally accept his death. Burying her husband had given her the closure she needed to move on. Yes, she did love him with all her heart as they fought together during the war. Her childhood wasn't the traditional American one most of the time. Her father was a deadbeat drunk, her mother was gone and died a few years later when she was 10. During the war she watched too many friends die too quickly. Survival meant moving on quickly.

It was just one of the things that she learned to do. That was one of the things that allowed them to get along so well and survive the war. Both were passionate but neither wouldn't let it consume them. That was just who they were, but now she was alone. This was just war; she had to adapt and move on. Reaching the lift, she went back down to help the others.

OOOOO

The Vault 111 lift rose and stopped when it reached the top. On the lift was Ash and the two wastelanders she was with; and several crates of seeds, water purifiers, along with weapons and ammunition. They planned to connect the reactor with the settlement, giving them nearly unlimited power, but Ashley couldn't do it alone. As the lift stopped the three began to move the crates onto wheeled platforms. However, as they began loading them on, the sound of rotor blades reached her ears; she looked out into the landscape to see a flying vehicle coming in.

"Err, guys." she said, getting the attention of Preston and Sturges. "Does anyone have access to Vertibirds?"

"Well, there's the Brotherhood and the Enclave, but they're not around here and..." Preston trailed off, "Gunners."

Sturges pulled out a snub-nose revolver as his face betrayed his panic. "Gunners?" Ash asked.

"A bunch of ruthless mercs; they do anything for profit." Preston said.

Before Ashley could say anything, the Vertibird began to shake in the air. She had worked on them enough times to know when there was trouble. And from the looks of things, one of the engines was failing badly. It tilted as it came in fast and low; Preston and Ashley ran back towards Sanctuary while Sturges held back. He wasn't a fighter like those two; he was more of a mechanic than anything. He stayed put as the two moved across the small wood and back into the village, waiting for the bird to come down.

It was coming down hard but went it got low, several people jumped out as the aircraft flew into the trees and exploded. Three of them landed on their feet while three others landed in a heap. The ones who landed on their feet helped the ones who landed in the heap.

"Joe, WHAT KIND OF FLYING WAS THAT?" a man in a beret yelled.

"YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I CANNOT FLY THESE GODDAMN THINGS!" 'Joe' yelled.

Ash and Preston walked up to the group as they began to bicker with one another. One of them, a bald woman with a web tattoo on her head, was on her knee, looking at a laser wound on her friend's leg. But calling them friends would be a bit of a stretch, judging by how they were responding to one another. But then Ashley stopped and just stared. This "Joe" guy in the beret was talking almost too was horrifying to look at. He had little to no skin or hair, and his nose was completely gone. As he talked, it sounded like he had smoothing stuck in his throat, this made it even more odd, to say the least.

"Hey, Joe." the bald woman said making him look at her. "Ya got Vault meat looking at ya ugly ass."

Joe looked to Ashley who was walking up and stood next to Preston. He started for a moment before rubbing his eyes. The man with the beret looked from him to the woman who he was looking at.

"Ok, old man, what's up?" he asked.

"I don't believe my eyes." he said walking up to Ashley and touched her arm making her back away. "Ashley? Is that you?"

"Wait, Joe?" she asked looking at the body of her old boss.

"Hey, who's the cute redhead?" asked the wounded soldier as he stood but earning himself a kick between his legs.

He fell to his knees in pain holding his crotch and groaning in pain.

"Watch it, Kai." he said in annoyance.

"So, this is the miracle worker you told us about, old man?" the beret-wearing man said standing next to Joe who nodded. "So, why isn't she like you?"

"I was about to ask, you impatient dick."

Ashley just sniggered at that. "Haven't lost that attitude, have ya, Joe?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, a long time in the wasteland will do that to ya. But, what happened to you?"

"I was in Vault 111 until only recently. I was in a cryo freeze for the past 200 years." she said.

"Given Vault-Tec's reputation with other Vaults, I'm not surprised." the beret-wearing man said with Joe nodding, but the two of them got a raised brow from Ash.

"It's well known that some Vault-tec Vaults are little more than control groups." Joe said.

Given what she had been through Ashley wasn't surprised in the least. "Ok but Joe what happened to you? I mean you look like, errr..." she stuttered trying to find the right word.

"Walking corpse, a human without skin?" he said with a smile. "I've gotten used to the comments over the years. Anyway, when the bombs fell I was in my basement which was quite deep, except some of the radiation got through, and... well, turned me into a ghoul. Least I haven't gone feral yet."

Ash looked at him up and down. "So, you're what a ghoul looks like."

"Not been out of the freezer long, have you?"

"No, just a few hours." she said.

"Ok, by the way, where is your husband and child? Weren't they with you in the vault?"

Ashley looked down as she struggled to hold back her emotions.

"Joe, Nate's dead and someone took my baby." she said.

"WHAT, WHO? WHO DID?" he practically yelled.

"That's just the thing, I don't know. I was planning to head to diamond city after helping Preston and his group settle in." she said before Joe pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ash; I know how much you wanted a family after the war. I cannot imagine how hard this is for you." he said.

"Thanks, Joe." she said breaking the hug. "By the way, who are your friends?"

Before Joe could speak the beret-wearing man stepped forward. "I'm Cobra, the commander of the Star Swords."

"The group of mercs who demand food and water from villages in order to protect them?" Preston asked with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"You make it sound like we do it for fun, but yes, essentially." Cobra said.

"You demand food and water from settlements you protect?" Ashley asked in a disgusted tone.

"It's not like that; we ask for a cut of food and water from the villages we protect as payment. We assess how much food and water they produce before asking how much we can request. If they do not produce the necessary resources, we leave the village, regardless of who's living there. Bigger settlements and farms are valuable targets and produce enough for us to work. We need food and water in order to work. When we get our share, we sell the food to settlements we have a contract with. We spend caps on the ammo we need. It's a fair trade." Cobra argued.

"But what about the smaller settlements?" Ashley asked.

"Smaller ones don't tend to last very long regardless of protection." Cobra said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?"

"Mutants, raiders, slavers; the list goes on." Preston said, knowing what the Sword Star commander was saying. "Smaller settlements, are always a prime target for slavers as they can take people without much effort, same goes for raiders and mutants."

"Right." Cobra spoke. "But the rest of Sword Star is outside the Commonwealth border. Joe, Kai, Kelly, Jack, Hawk, and myself, are the only ones left. Those goddamn Gunners took out most of our main force."

"Not to mention they took our power armour." Joe spoke up.

"Yeah, we need somewhere to lay low. Sanctuary seemed like the best place." Cobra said almost like he was asking for his group to join the settlers.

Preston just chuckled. "Sure, more help the better."

"Thanks. Now, what do you need?" Joe asked.

"We could use some help in getting the crates from the vault to Sanctuary." Ashley smiled.

Joe and Cobra just looked at each other smiled and shrugged before following Ashley and Preston to the Vault lift. While they carried the crates, Hawk and Jack climbed onto the roofs of two of the buildings as sentries. It took around five trips to and from the Vault to get everything they needed before the sun started to set. The settlers opened up one of the crates to find seeds inside. Joe who was a bit of a gardener back in the day and started to plant them while Ash and Cobra opened two crates containing military ration packs.

Preston and Sturges set up a cooking pot over a fire. They didn't have much in terms of vegetables or meat, even then it would be irradiated. Because of this they decided to have the ration packs until the seeds mature into food. Besides the ration packs could be cooked in water quite quickly and they filled a person up for the day. As the packs cooked Ashley was looking though the other crates just looking for something. She did eat one of the packs, the others didn't like them too much but she loved it. This was mostly due her time in the army, she had just gotten used to the taste and loved it.

Cobra looked towards her concerned, what was she looking for. Setting his empty packet aside he stood and walked up to her.

"Looking for something?" he asked making her look up at him.

"Sorry, force of habit. During my time in the war, I used to do inventory; I have good eyes for detail. This is just the old habit of mine acting up." she said as she pulled a blue and yellow bodysuit out with the thighs, biceps and belly being fish-netting. "Hmm, flexible nanofiber. Highly resilient and lead-lined." she muttered to herself and smiled. "Those Chinese scientists knew how to make them."

"Huh?" Cobra simply said.

"This is a combat suit, an old one at that. Used by Chinese agents to infiltrate American checkpoints during the war. They wore this under their normal clothing." she said with as smile. "I may have not have been a scientist but the local research team called me in a few times to reverse-engineer Chinese technology."

"Ok. So you planning you go to Diamond city tomorrow?"

"Yeah." she said folding the bodysuit. "Why?"

"I'll come with you, Joe will kill me if I don't." he said earning himself a deadly stare from her.

"I don't need protecting." she said.

"That's not… *sigh* Look, you don't know much about the Wasteland. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. You need to know how things go down here."

Ash looked away for a moment, he was right. During the war there was intelligence, information about the troops, and everything. Here, she had no intel and idea what was going on. She needed a guide to find her son in this new world. She looked to him, he was well-built like Nate; a true soldier. His face was scarred with scars on the side on his dirty face. He stood with confidence knowing that the next day maybe his last. The black armour he wore brought out his brilliant brown eyes that she could get lost in. Looking down at the bodysuit, she looked back up at him.

"Ok, fine, but don't get in my way." she said.

Cobra just smiled at that. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

OOOOO

Early next morning, Cobra and Ashley checked through their packs by the bridge. The Sword Star commander was armed with a hardened reflex scoped .44 revolver, an electrified combat knife, and an armour piercing combat rifle with the rifle stock replaced by the R-91 pistol handle stock. Ashley, on the other hand, had the Chinese rifle she took from a raider back at the museum; she also had her laser pistol and 10mm as sidearms. She didn't have the laser musket, as while it was good, its slow rate of fire was not adapted for pitched combat. She then zipped up her jumpsuit with the Chinese bodysuit underneath, then threw on her webbing and a back pack. Dogmeat was standing next to them waiting, to move as well.

Before they could move, Preston and Codsworth came up.

"We're coming with you." Preston said making the two of them stare at them.

"I, too, would like a word with the man who killed Sir!" Codsworth declared.

Cobra and Ash looked to each other before looking at the two. "The more the merrier." Cobra said.

"Yeah, ok come on." Ash said.

Preston smiled as the five of them then began to walk across the bridge and to Diamond City.

OOOOO

Paladin Danse looked over the wasteland as he stood atop Cambridge police station. His black Brotherhood armour reflecting the sunlight. All he could see was destruction of the old world; death, decay, and mutations. All who wouldn't use technology responsibly. He needed to save the wasteland. Looking down, he could see the last of the barricades being set up. But was it was a growl that met his ears. Looking across the street his fears were realised as ferals came running, storming the barricade.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled an initiate, bringing up his laser rifle and firing at the abominations.

Lances of red light flew through the air and hit dead, decaying flesh; burning but still coming as a Brotherhood scribe brought up a laser pistol and fired again. The beam hit the head of one of the ferals, taking it off in the process, but more came. One of the Brotherhood snipers looked down the sight of his laser sniper rifle and she could see that they were coming from the nearby metro as Danse joined in the defence.

"Paladin, they're coming from the metro!" the sniper yelled over the laser fire.

Danse looked into the town as more and d more ferals came. "Get, Jones, Marshall and Leon. Go stomp those freaks out!" the Paladin yelled.

The sniper nodded and jumped down from his spot. "OK, YOU HEARD THE PALADIN, FOLLOW ME!" he shouted as three others joined him, all of them in Brotherhood combat armour.

The Paladin, scribe and knight covered the four as they pushed forward to the metro. The three remaining Brotherhood members stayed and fought off as many as they could but sun was beginning to set in the distance. The Scribe knew this would be trouble, she turned to the police station and ran inside. Two heavy machine guns were set up on top of the police station but wouldn't last very long. While they could use oil, the Brotherhood didn't have any to spare at the moment. Danse and the Knight fought off as many as they could but one of the ferals grabbed onto the knight, biting his leg, and making yell out in pain.

The powered armoured paladin stopped on the feral as the guns activated and fired on the ferals. Danse then grabbed a hold of the knights arm and dragged him up the stairs and into the police station.

"Goddamn freaks!" the knight yelled out.

"Calm down, you'll be fine." the scribe said as she came up with a stimpack syringe in hand.

She kneeled down and injected it into the man's thigh, making him yell in pain once again.

"Big baby." she muttered before looking at the Paladin who was looking out of the police window. "Danse?"

"Huh? Sorry," he said. "My mind was somewhere else." he rubbed his forehead before looking at the fuel gage on his arm.

The arrow pointed to the 10% mark, grunting he pressed the armour release and the suit opened up allowing him to get out. The Scribe walked up to him and looked at his battered face.

"Danse, you need to lie down, the day's been long, yes, but you need to sleep." she said.

"What, you going to pull rank?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, bed, now!". She demanded before walking over to the reception terminal and logged on.

Danse just sighed before looking out of the window once more. The guns were keeping the ferals at bay but for how long?

OOOOO

Outside of Lexington, in an abandoned building, Ashley took a look at the caps Preston had given her. The minuteman was asleep while she was up keeping an eye on a mole rat that was turning on a spit over a fire. Codsworth had shut down for the night to allow his batteries to recharge while Cobra was outside keeping an eye on things. Taking out one of the Nuka cola caps she sighed and lead back where she was sitting. The day had some interesting things going on, nothing major happened as they made their way to Lexington. The only problematic thing that happened was a mole rat attack.

The looked just like normal mole rats, just much bigger and far deadlier. They came out in a pack of 6 to attack them but they didn't last long, Preston and Cobra then took at least two each, and saying that it was food almost made her sick on the spot. But then again, it was to be expected. The smell of cooking mole rat met her nose, and she was hungry. It had been a long day of learning. Normally it would take her a few hours to get to Boston, but thanks to the devastation, scavenging and animal attacks it took longer.

She remembered those S.P.E.C.I.A.L animations that Vault-tec did. High-quality and informative, but she never expected to follow it as a survival guide. Preston and Codsworth were asleep and Dogmeat wasn't too talkative. She needed someone to talk to; looking over to the Star Sword merc, she broke the ice.

"Cobra?" she called getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Could you come here, please, I a question."

He looked to her with a brow raised but shrugged. "Ok."

He got up and walked inside the hut and sat next to the fire. "So what you want to talk about?"

"What's the deal with these caps?" she asked him bluntly knowing she needed to start somewhere.

"Caps? Ok, I'm not too sure where it started but caps are used as currency out here, you can buy anything with them. Kinda like… dollars?" he asked with her nodding. "The only difference is that none of them have any extra value, one cap is one cap regardless of the maker."

Nodding at that she placed the cap bag in the bag before looking outside.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but I heard from Joe that before you married, you used to-" he tried to say but she spoke up.

"Sleep with other guys?" Ash said with a smile. "Yeah, I used to get around; I'm not ashamed. The boys always had more than just one squeeze; I was just much better at it." She laughed. "Why?"

Cobra was silent for a moment before answering. "History about pre-war times is not well-known. The little information we do have comes from Vaults or books. The little we do know... seems like a golden age. Almost as if sex was much more sacred. These days, well, it's just one of those things that we do to make our reality a little less grim."

Ash smiled at that but she quickly fell tired and she went to sleep. With her now asleep, Cobra could only look at her, she was beautiful; almost like a goddess. Given how she fought earlier, almost like a goddess of war. Looking outside he couldn't imagine what she was going through, losing her husband and child in one day then learning you've been frozen for 200 years. She was strong, maybe stronger than he was. Hours passed before he fell asleep as well.

The sun rose and Dogmeat was the first to wake with a big yawn. He stretched himself out waking himself fully up. Standing he turned to his female owner.

"Hmmm Grace, stop it." she mumbled. "Alex whipped me hard last night and my body is stiff."

Dogmeat looked at her again before licking her hand making her twitch and one of her eyes opened. She saw Dogmeat next to her licking her, she yawned out loud waking Cobra almost instantly grabbing his .44 and pointing it around the hut.

"Relax soldier boy, *yawn* it's just me." Ashley said as she stood and began to crack her joints.

"You sound like a Deathclaw with that yawn." he said yawning himself.

"Deathclaw?" she asked looking at black armoured soldier.

"Remember that lizard you killed in Concord?" Preston asked as he sat him cracking his neck making Cobra wince while Ash nodded. "That thing is called a Deathclaw. They are the nastiest animals out here."

"Can you both quit cracking your limbs please?" the Sword star merc said. "If we're lucky we can get to the city today."

"Point." Preston said as he ripped off a leg off the molerat and began to eat it.

Cobra did the same while Ashley just looked at the brown meat of the mutated beast. Taking a deep breath she did the same and ripped off a leg as well and bit into it. After taking a bite, she immediately spit it back out.

"Ugh, god, it tastes like a foot!" she yelled before looking up at the two. "How can you eat this?"

The two looked at each other before shrugging. "We grew up with it." Preston said.

Looking at the two she looked at the leg and just swallowed before taking another bite and another and another. It tasted foul but she hungry. Once done, she picked up her bag and walked out as Codsworth booted up.

"Good morning, everyone." he said as his thruster set him to hover. "So, where are we off to?"

"Well, we're near Lexington right now, but I want to avoid it. The place is crawling with Raiders and ferals." Preston said.

"But we're still away from Diamond city, it may be the best idea to go through Lexington; we may even find salvage we can use. Besides, we're combatants." Cobra said.

Preston nodded at that. "Yeah, ok." he said picking up his own bag.

Ashley was outside, her stomach didn't like her at the moment and felt like it was going to turn itself inside-out. Cobra walked up to her and touched her on the shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she told him, trying to hold down her breakfast.

"Wait, err, this might sound odd but do you have any Radaway?"

"No." Ash replied.

Preston took out an IV solution bag and threw it to Cobra. The Sword star commander took the strange orange fluid into a syringe and stuck it into her arm. She was feeling a little better, if a little bewildered. She took a look at him and then to the Radaway.

"All animals, and most food and water is contaminated with radiation." Preston said.

"Oh..." she said, uneasy and unsure about what to say.

"Don't worry Miss Ashley, the amount you digested should not affect you. It's a similar amount to an x-ray scan." Codsworth piped up.

"That's good to hear, how are your scanners? What can you see in Lexington from here?"

"Not much activity. There is a bit of movement by a small building with a pool but that's about it."

"It's likely they're raiders; they must have taken out most of the ghouls." Cobra said with Preston in agreement.

"Let's move." Ash said picking up her rifle and walked with the others to Lexington.

As they walked Preston and Cobra looked around them keeping an eye out for an attack. Ashley looked around in a strange awe at the world. It held a fascinating, yet horrifying beauty to her. It was interesting to say the least. Unaware, off in the distance, a skeletal machine watched them closely, keeping an eye on them feeding video to a terminal in a white room. A man in his sixties watched as the five walked down the hills to Lexington. His beard and hair where grey showing his age, a white coat was over his green jumper.

He couldn't help but smile, he had heard about this in one of his e-mails but he never expected it to be true. A child came up and grabbed onto his arm. He turned to face the child and smiled.

"Hey there, young one." he said.

"Hello granddad, whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Oh just seeing what's going on on the surface."

"Oooooo did you see anything exciting?"

She said that a woman with dark flowing red hair came up a set of steps and looked to where the two were talking.

"Jennifer." she said in an annoyed tone walking over and picked up the young girl. "You're supposed to be at school!"

"Awww, but mom." the child demanded but the old man spoke up.

"You heard your mother, now get back to class." he said with a little chuckle.

"But granddad!" the child moaned.

"Thanks, dad." the older woman said before walking off.

The man lost his smile as he looked down and sighed, he never knew his parents. They had told him what happened but he'd never like to talk nor think about it. Looking to the screen he knew who she was after and decided to help her in whatever form he could.

OOOOO

The five entered Lexington with the three combat veterans keeping their guns up and their eyes open. raiders could pop out from anywhere, but as they walked down a street Ashley's pipboy buzzed. Looking at it, it seemed that she had picked up a radio station. She tuned the Pipboy to the signal.

"AUTOMATED MESSAGE...this is scribe Heylen of recon team Gladius to any Brotherhood personnel… all units have sustained casualties and running low on supplies, requesting support or evac at Cambridge police station..." the transmission then cut and she lost the signal.

"Cambridge? Oh shit, that place is a feral ghoul nest!" Cobra exclaimed.

"They're Brotherhood, so what about it?" Preston asked.

"I have seen a team of power armoured troops go into a feral ghoul nest and never come back."

"Sorry, Brotherhood?" Ashley asked but before anyone could answer a shot rang out and a round snapping on the concrete made them take cover.

Preston looked out from cover to see two raiders on a building not too far away, one of them held a sniper pipe rifle while the other held a quad barrel missile launcher. If there were other raiders, he couldn't see them. Pulling back, he cranked his musket as Cobra affixed his bayonet to his rifle.

"Two on the building; can't see anyone else."

"They're probably inside." Ashley said, keeping her eyes open.

"Have at you, cowards!" Codsworth said out loud.

The raider with the rocket launcher heard the Mr. Handy and fired near his location.

"OH… my..." he said seeing the explosion.

"Codsworth, stay down and be quiet!" Cobra said as he moved out of cover and fired at the raiders' location.

The raiders took cover from the suppressing fire, allowing Ash and Preston to move up to their blind spot. Keeping his eyes open, the Minuteman aimed down his musket scope at the biggest threat; with the missile launcher gone, they'd be able to move a lot easier. When Ashley, dogmeat and Cobra got to a good firing position, the two Raiders popped their heads out of cover only to be met by a laser bolt on the face. The one holding the rocket launcher dropped the anti-tank weapon and held his face in pain as the blast only glanced his face, not outright killing him.

"RAZOR!" the sniper yelled as Razor fell from where he was perched and into a car pile. "YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT YOU SONOVABITCH!"

The sniper fired at Preston, ignoring Ashley and Cobra, who moved up into the building. Dogmeat ran ahead of them, growling as he did. He bit the raider on the leg, puncturing his leather armour, surprising him to a 10mm round to the head. He fell back as Ashley slid her 10mm pistol back into her holster and stood where the raider was. She waved to Preston, signaling him that the coast was clear. When he arrived he walked to the edge and noticed the raider with the heavy weapon.

"Damn, that's one hell of a fall." he muttered as Cobra opened up a steamer trunk and looked inside.

Codsworth came up and noticed what the Sword Star commander was doing.

"Sir, Don't the dead deserve to be at peace?" he asked.

"Relax, tin can, I'm only taking account of their worldly belongings. Though, it's not like they deserve it." he muttered under his breath. "Ooh, shotguns! Nice." as he pulled out a combat shotgun.

Ash walked over and looked inside the trunk as wall with a smile on her face. "I assume this is good?" she asked.

"Yeah, that reminds me: should we head straight to Diamond City or help out the Brotherhood?" Cobra asked.

"I'd rather not get mixed up with those guys, but it wouldn't hurt to get on their good side." Preston said looking at the two. "Cambridge is nearby, so we can lend a hand before move on to Diamond City."

Cobra nodded at that before looking to Ash. "What do you think?"

Ashley shrugged. "I'm not sure... just who are the Brotherhood?"

Cobra slapped himself in the face forgetting about that she might now know about the Brotherhood. Preston just smiled in amusement and shook his head.

"Damn it, sorry. Preston, could you help me out here?"

"Sure." the minuteman said. "The Brotherhood are a highly militaristic group; they hunt down and preserve technology from pre-war times. Basically, they hoard all they tech they can find; many people just call them technophiles. They mostly wear unpainted body armour and their more experienced soldiers wear black T-60 power armour. They are all trained in conventional warfare, but specialize in laser weaponry and combat drops."

Preston continued, "The Brotherhood is composed of multiple chapters, but I don't know much about this one. All I know is that the High Elder Maxson is..." Preston paused to find the right word.

"Mad." Cobra added, "He really has it out for ghouls. I mean... they killed a farm run by ghouls, completely unprovoked."

There was a heavy pause.

"As I said before," Preston continued, "I'd rather not get involved, but they do have the medical supplies and ammunition to spare. "

"I am in accord, Mum. Our stockpiles will not last for much longer." Codsworth spoke up.

"Okay." Ash finally decided, leaning on a wall before sighing. "I won't be able to save Shaun if we're not in top shape." she said. "Let's grab what we can and head to Cambridge."

The two nodded before looking around the raiders' outpost. Ashley found metal armour from the dead raider in the room. The nanofibre under her jumpsuit would protect her from the elements and stab wounds, but bullets and lasers were a completely different matter. The metal armour she got was very ramshackle but surprisingly well-built; the metal exterior looked like it could deflect oncoming rounds and the thick cloth underneath would absorb the impact.

Cobra took out several weapons from the steamer trunk which included a three combat shotguns, two 10mm SMGs and several pipe weapons. He also found some whiskey, but he wasn't going to keep it for very long.

"Ahhh, that's good." he said as he took a swig.

"Throw it here." Preston said before Cobra threw the bottle to him.

He also took a swig before holding it to Ashley.

"Oh, no thanks. After my graduation I binge drank for the better part of an evening, nearly destroyed one of my kidneys and slept with two of my friends. Haven't touched a drop since." she said with a smile at Preston who just looked at her in shock trying to processes what she had just said.

"Good for you!" Cobra called as he pulled out several boxes of ammo. "Ok, since we're going to Cambridge we going to need these." he said throwing a shotgun to the both of them.

Both of them caught the shotguns and the 12-gauge shells he tossed at them. "Ghouls love getting up close, but make every shot count." he said as he stood and slung the shotgun over his shoulder.

Preston also found several boxes of ammo before giving them to Ash and Cobra. Once they were satisfied, the gang of five then headed to Cambridge.

OOOOO

Danse fired at the oncoming ghouls with his laser rifle. There didn't seem to be any end to them, but they were still no match for heavy turrets and precision gunfire. The Scribe joined the fight with her laser pistol as well, but this was going nowhere fast. There was still no report from the team who went down into the metro, and were likely dead. If their draining power cells were any indication, they soon would be too. However, hope came in the sound of gunfire that wasn't his.

OOOOO

"That's a lot of zombies." Ash said as Cobra fired his rifle in the crowd as did Preston. "Let's move."

As they moved up Preston and Ashley got their shotguns out and fired into the crowd of Ferals, cutting them down. Dogmeat danced around the ghouls biting through their legs, letting Codsworth finish them off with his saw and flamer with stunning efficiency. Preston and Ashley barreled through with their shotguns, but the ghouls still had much higher numbers. Pushing through, Ash was tackled by one of them and managed to cut her thigh through her suit. Wincing in pain, she turned her gun on her attacker and blew its rotten brains all over the pavement.

More ghouls managed to come up behind them but the merc caught them with shotgun fire and downed the last with his bayonet. No longer moving and not immediately in danger, this gave them a moment to catch the breath. Preston got on top of the battlements and scanned the streets while Ashley injected a stimpack for her leg wound.

"Clear, for now." Preston said. "I'll keep an eye out."

Ashley then turned to look at a man who stood looking out at the street. He was in full power armour with a gear and cog emblem painted on the chest. There was other heraldry, but most notably, his big brown beard and piercing eyes.

"We appreciate the assistance civilians. But what is your business here?" he asked.

"Civvies? Please, if anything, he and I are mercs." Cobra said referring to Preston, who just gave a disapproving look at him.

"I'm Ashley." Ash said before pointing at her companions. "That's Codsworth, Dogmeat, Preston and Cobra. We were on our way to Diamond city before we picked up your signal."

"Are you from a local settlement?" he asked.

"No, we're from Sanctuary Hills." Cobra said, with Danse sighing.

"I do apologise if I find you suspicious. Our mission here has been hard since we got here. I'm Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel. Over there is Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys." he said before noticing Ashley's jumpsuit. "If you're on your way to Diamond City, I'd advise caution. Raiders and Super Mutants have been spotted all throughout the Commonwealth."

"Which is why we responded to your distress signal." Ashley responded, "Our supplies are low and we could use whatever you could spare."

Danse contemplated for a moment before answering. "Come in first, we'll discuss the details inside."


	4. Chapter 4 Arkjet raid

Chapter 4: ArcJet Raid.

Ashley sat in one of the wooden chairs as the police brought in several rioters. She sighed as she looked around at the starving people came in. As she waited, one of the officers came up and sat next to her. He was in the normal black policeman's outfit on, he also had a riot control vest on as he participated in quelling the riots. He looked to her and smiled.

"Hey, Ash, you here for your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, dumb bastard got caught drinking and driving again." she moaned. "I mean, come on! I'm 17, and I'm the one paying for his mistakes. Mike, tell me: what am I doing with my life?"

"You're doing what you can." he said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." she muttered as the chief came out with a man in his late sixties with greying hair.

The man looked to Ash, who gave him the all-too familiar disappointed look, and turned his head away quickly in shame. She stood and walked over to the two.

"Sorry about this, Miss-" the Chief tried to say but she interrupted him.

"George, you know me well enough; you can call me by my first name, now." she said annoyingly.

Amused, the man shrugged and nodded. "Okay, Ashley, he's on house arrest now. I know how busy you are, so I'll send Mike over tomorrow." he said before turning to the man. "As for you, be grateful that you have a daughter that still cares enough about you through all that's happened."

He then walked away as Ashley grabbed the man by the scruff of his jumper and dragged him out of the police station. More rioters were being brought in by the police as she dragged him down the street and past the metro. Finally reaching a bus stop, they both sat down and waited. The place was nearly devoid of all human life, as the riots had scared off most other people. Ash and the man sat on the seat, one noticeably upset and the other hunched over like a scolded dog.

"Look, honey..." he started to say but she cut him off.

"Don't talk to me." she said not looking at him.

"Ashley..."

She stood and looked at him. "NO, DON'T YOU 'ASHLEY' ME!" she yelled. "You've done nothing but hold me back since mom left! I was supposed to study with my classmates today, but I can't even do that anymore."

"You can still-" he tried to say but she was having none of it.

"No, I can't, and you know it!" Ashley visibly frustrated, "You're always drinking, and you've been doing nothing else for years. I can't leave you alone for a single moment! I know you miss her, dad, but so do I. She's dead and she isn't coming back, but it seems that only one of has has managed to accept it." Leaving it at that, she sat down and looked away. "You need to start taking better care of yourself because once I turn 18, I'm leaving, and I won't be around to bail you out anymore."

His daughter was right and he knew it. His life was in shambles, and he had no one else to blame but himself.

OOOOO

Ashley, Cobra, and Dogmeat walked into the police station right behind the power armoured paladin. The police station has seen better days, but aside from the rotting walls and barricades, it was the same police station that she saw her sorry dad so many times before, two hundred years ago.

"Yeah, feels like home…" Ashley reminisced.

"What?" Cobra asked, confused.

"Nothing."

With everyone gathered at the reception desk, Paladin Danse began the conversation: "Now that we're all gathered, I want to thank you strangers for the timely rescue. While my brothers and I appreciate the gesture, our own supplies are nearly exhausted from the last attack. Half of our post is dead or missing, and we have yet to receive any word of relief." Ash and the rest figured as much, but it was no less disheartening.

"That's too bad, because I thought we could help each other." Cobra said.

"Our scouts reported valuable technology at nearby research facility, Arcjet systems. If we can get the deep range transmitter, we can use it to boost our distress signal to other members of the Brotherhood. If you want, you can join us and help yourselves to any salvage we may find."

"Arcjet?" she said as an image of the moon came to mind.

"Isn't that place under the control of the Institute? Or at least that's what I heard." Cobra asked.

"We cannot confirm at this time." the scribe said. "We were ordered to investigate the premises and secure any technology that may be of value."

"Sounds fair to me." Ash said absent-mindedly.

Cobra looked to her for a moment before turning to Danse. "Yeah, sounds like a deal."

OOOOO

[Mature content starts here, kiddos.]

It was Ashley's turn to take watch that evening. It was mostly quiet outside, aside from Danse briefing his knight and his scribe. If there were any feral ghouls left, they were not here. Cobra wanted to know what was bothering her, but her predicament wasn't entirely unrelatable. Making his way outside the station, he joined her on the barricade. Sitting down next to her, the two of them remained silent for a long time before Cobra decided to break the ice.

"You seem distant. What's up?"

She still continued looking out at nothing, for what felt like hours. She glanced up at the moon, at least that was still there and not blown up over the course of the war. God, she missed her late-night dates and rendezvous with Nate. Turning to look at Cobra she just shrugged.

"You'll do." she finally said before throwing her arms around his and pressing her lips against his.

Caught off-guard, Cobra dropped his rifle as the 200 year-old woman pushed him on his back exploring his mouth with her tongue. As she did this, she removed her webbing and unzipped her vault suit. It wasn't long before Cobra clothes were also on a pile on the floor. The commander was visibly nervous as Ashley looked up and down his battle-scarred figure. With a devious smile, she licked her lips like a hungry predator. Looking down on her prey, she noticed that he was fairly well-built like her late husband. Not about to let a good meal go to waste, she put aside her memories for the feast that was yet to come.

Bending down, she began tracing the scars of his body with her tongue. The sudden contact shocked him like electricity and couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips. He couldn't resist her; how did her husband tame her? At that moment, a soft, silky hand snaked its way around to his nethers, stroking and exciting him almost immediately.

"My, my..." she said in an uncharacteristic tone with a very seductive smile, "It seems junior is enjoying himself, maybe a bit of motivation will excite him even more?"

With that, she turned so that her shapely rear was facing him. He had a clear view of her womanhood, ready for him. Accepting the invitation, he used his tongue to explore her insides, giving her a long-awaited gratification. Looking down towards her, she leaned in and began to lick his throbbing member slowly and gently. She was well-experienced in her craft, and knew most of the male erogenous zones. Although, by the way things were going, the boy was no slouch either. Moaning, she then took the member into her mouth and began to work slowly while her free hand was playing with his balls.

With her tongue dancing around the shaft, and seeing as how she didn't seem to back down from his own advances, it took every bit of him just to keep up. Cobra licked every part of her, and managed to make her moan in pleasure. She wanted this; she needed this. Worried that her cryo-hibernation may have dulled her senses, this interlude dashed those concerns. His tongue getting tired, Cobra then inserted a finger inside her and began to gently work it in and out of her.

Ash moved off his dick and looked at him, "Harder." she demanded.

Acquiescing to her request, he then inserted another and began to move them inside her faster and harder, making her squeal. She moved back to his dick and sucked on it again, getting him wet even more, wanting it inside her and soon. She had a lust that no normal man or woman could satisfy; Nate was the only one to match her voracious appetite. If she were an evil person, she would have been an expert interrogator. No one would have been able to resist her seduction. However, she had a good heart and would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.

Her prey now defenseless and ready, she turned around and positioned herself above his aching cock. She lowered herself down and guided him towards her entrance. Making contact, she slid down on him, moaning in delight. Cobra also grunted in pleasure, and though he had been with a few partners himself, he felt like he was being crushed, almost like a Mirelurk claw. Ashley had him pinned, and was savoring the full feeling she had; he was just about as big as Nate. Slowly, she began to move her hips up and down on him, setting the rhythm and pace.

The commander was like mold in her fingers as she moved; he moaned as his own hips moved with her, bucking as much as he could. Leaning down, she began to lick rings around his nipples, making him moan even more. He could not believe how good she was at this, he thought he had conquered every woman, but she was in a league of her own. She was a black widow, and he was helplessly tangled up in her web. About to climax, she quickened the pace and just like clockwork, brought her partner to her climax as well. Bringing her lips down on his and squeezing down on him like a vice, they reached their explosive apex.

"Is that all?" asking her now-unconscious quarry. She snuggled into him with a satisfied look on her face and later drifted off to sleep.

[End mature content.]

OOOOO

The streets were full as Ashley ran down the streets as fast as she could, moving and weaving around every pedestrian she could see; it was due to her gymnastics, but she wasn't running for an award. Moving with grace, she ran past each person as tears flowed down her as she ran to the hospital. What they said couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Emergency vehicles came into sight and made their way to the building. Upon arrival, she watched as a man on a stretcher was taken into the hospital with a every manner of medical equipment attached to him.

"No..." she whispered watching the it going into the hospital.

A man came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around to see who it was, it was Mike, one of her friends from the police. The right side of his face however was badly bruised with a rather large and bloody gash.

"Ash, your father... he confronted a group of men who were stalking you the past few days." he said in an exasperated voice. "He tried take them on, but one of them pulled a gun on him. When I came to the scene, he was already lying on the ground. I called the hospital, but he lost a lot of blood."

Ashley then ran into the hospital following the stretcher as close as she possibly could. They took the lift to the 5th floor, she followed and followed them to an operating room. She knew enough to stay outside and not interrupt. She just stared as the doctors worked; time around her seemed to slow to a maddening crawl as the doctors worked. While it felt like an eternity, she didn't notice that three hours had passed and nighttime fell. The doctors soon left the operating room and noticed her. He walked up to her and looked into the room with her.

"We repaired a lot of the trauma and gave him transfusions, but we had a very limited supply of his blood type. We have no new donors at the time, and… well... we don't know when we'll be getting any more." The doctor continued, "I'm sorry. We did what we could, but injuries like these have low odds of survival; he may not make it through the night."

Furious at the doctor's brevity, Ash screamed, "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT? You're a doctor! You're supposed to save people, not tell me that they'll die!"

Slightly taken aback, the doctor replied, "If you like, you can be in there with him. We'll be right outside if anything happens."

Boiling with anger, she eventually calmed down enough to take the doctor's suggestion. Walking into the room, she saw what looked like her father under the tubes, wires, and bandages. His injuries were still fresh and visible; bruises, knife wounds, gunshot wounds. He had a single pack of blood hanging on his IV drip. It looked like he had enough; for a while, at least. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hi, honey... I wasn't drinking this time..." he said with a weak smile, trying to ease the pained look on his daughter's face. "I heard that you... broke up with that one boy... good to hear. I heard that they were going to do terrible things to you... I couldn't allow that."

"Why? Why did you do this?" she said her tears now flowing freely.

"I'm your father... even if you may not want me to be. You're my daughter... and I'd stop anyone who would hurt my baby girl." he reached out and rubbed her chin. "I'm glad... I got to be a real father for once…"

She reached out and placed her hand on his. "You… you're such an idiot..."

"Trust me, I know... My family... has been nothing but fighters... from my father... to me... now you. Don't give up... never give up... Ashley." His words were getting harder to make out.

"I should tell you... the truth... on why I started drinking. It wasn't... all... because of your mother. Your mother... leaving... was hard... but when I got word... that Jones... one of my brothers in arms... died... making me... the last... of my unit... I felt... so alone... since everyone... had left me. I was... such a fool... that I forgot... all about you. You are my legacy… you are my unit... you are my team..." his breathing becoming more shallow. "I love you."

"Dad… I love you too." she said in between sobs.

"Thanks… kiddo. Hey, I'm... a little tired, now. I'm going to... take a short nap. Will you be here... when I wake up?"

Ashley nodded with a sad smile, and pulled up a chair next to him.

With that, he smiled and closed his eyes. She didn't know how long she stayed, but she stayed with him, hoping he'd wake up again. Now that he was sober, maybe he could rejoin the workforce and perhaps rebuild their relationship; a clean slate. But her wishes were betrayed by the sound of a long and steady tone on his heart monitor. Hearing this, the doctors rushed in and tried to resuscitate him to no avail. Exhausting every possible effort and with no other options left, they pulled a sheet over him, hiding him away from the rest of the world.

"Miss…" The same doctor, unable to gather the words, "Take all the time you need." With that, the doctor stepped out of the room; only her and her dad.

She took his hand into hers. His hand was limp but she wasn't going to let go. No need to hold her emotions back anymore, she let it all out. She couldn't let go, not now not ever. She just couldn't. But something cold was in her hand, not her father's hand but something metallic. She opened her hand to see his old military dog tags. Turning them around, she then saw a picture of her younger self sitting on her father's lap, both smiling.

A last gift from his to her; his undying love.

OOOOO

A group of boys, around the age of 18, were standing around in an old warehouse watching a TV they stole. Each one of them wore a black leather jacket with the word 'Yellow Jackets' with a Yellow Jacket Bee below it. There were 6 of them in total, all of them watching what people would call a 'psycho' movie. Somehow finding amusement in the pain and suffering of others. Even the boss, a guy with a mohawk, was laughing hysterically.

"So, boss, you know that bitch who dumped you?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah?" the boss said back.

"Well, me and a couple of the boys were planning to fuck-her-up for ya, ya know, for dumping you. Anyway some old guy attacked us, turns out it was the bitch's dad… Hahaha! what a loser. Anyway we roughed him up good." As he spoke there was chuckling from the other members. "I thought that we could send her a message saying that 'we're coming for you, whore.'"

They all laughed out loud before the door to the warehouse opened and a female figure came walking in.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing here? Wanna have some fun?" one of the boys asked, running up to the figure. With the sun behind her, he didn't recognize the slim figure.

With an unexpectedly swift movement, she took his arm and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground before smashing her foot down on his arm, breaking it. The boy let out an undignified scream as whoever it was also stomped on the boy's 'jewels'.

"Have fun without it." said a familiar voice.

She stepped out of the light and came into view, showing the boys that she was not in the best of moods.

"Hey, look who the..." of them tried to say but was cut short when a golf ball met his own balls.

"You bitch!" yelled the boss. "I was going to let you come back, but forget it, you're DEAD!"

"Fuck you all." she said.

"Guess I gotta teach your old man another lesson about teaching his child manne..." the gang member shut right right up as he was greeted with another golf ball.

She walked up to them slowly with fire in her eyes. The kind of fire that meant revenge, the kind that told them that she was willing to die just to bring the whole world crashing down on them. They've never seen anything like this until now, and quite frankly, it was very disconcerting.

"Come on, afraid of a fair fight?" she asked, as one of them came running at her with a knife.

He took a swipe at her, but she was faster; she took his arm and broke it over her knee like someone would break a tree branch. The first attacker now a screaming mess on the ground, two more came running up, both of them brandishing tie irons. The first one took a swing at her head while the other tried to get her legs. She dove through them and kicked them both with enough force to break their shins, reducing them to piles on the ground. Two more tried to rush her this time, both of them brandishing machetes. She may have been quick, but they had the reach. They managed to cut her arm and her thigh, but the cuts were shallow. Completely taken by rage and adrenaline, she ignored the injuries and put her gymnastic flexibility to use. She launched herself into a handstand and kicked both their knives out of their hands. Without their reach advantage, she jumped back up and kicked them both in the face, knocking them out and breaking their jaws.

Getting back on her feet, she looked back to her ex. "You killed my dad. You deserve much worse, but you and your cheerleaders are going to prison."

Intimidated by her performance but clearly furious, he replied, "Go ahead and try it, whore! I'm not going anywhere!" With that, he charged at her.

OOOOO

Ash was sitting in the backseat of one of a patrol car, sipping on a Nuka-Cola. Paramedics were administering first-aid to the thugs and the police were taking down names and identification. The police knew what happened and didn't think twice about it. However, no matter how justified she may have been, it was still vigilante action outside the law. Given the circumstances, though, she'd be on probation or put under police observation, at worst. She was in custody, since she did start the fight and drew a sizeable crowd. One of the members crowd slipped past the police tape and tried to confront Ashley about the incident.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON LIKE THIS!" she yelled.

"How dare I?" Ash asked with an exasperated sigh. "How dare you let your son get away with murder?"

The woman had no response as a bandaged Mike held her back and escorted her back behind the tape. Meanwhile, Ash continued to drink her soda.

"It's sweet."

OOOOO

Ashley yawned as she awoke, looking down next to her, only to see Cobra also lying there with last night's events coming back to her. Out in the cold, unforgiving air, and slaying bodies, she allowed herself a small satisfied smile as Cobra awoke as well.

"Morni-" he started to say before notice something he didn't before.

She looked to him with wide eyes and smiled. "Like what you see?" she asked seductively.

Cobra reached out and touched her cheek with his finger, there was a scar, a deep cut that was there that wasn't before. She knew where he was touching and quickly pulled her pistol out to use the gunmetal as a makeshift mirror. Granted it wasn't a good mirror, but she could still see it, that mark, that scar... where he... she shook her head, no, that bastard was dead. He had to be! Without a word, she put her clothes back on while Cobra awkwardly put on his own.

Concerned, he looked to her and asked, "What is it? That mark on your cheek."

"Shut up." she said, dropping to the lower level and walking back into the police station.

'What's with her?' he asked himself.

OOOOO

Following the road to the Arcjet facility Danse was leading the way, his Brotherhood training was fine-tuned for combat in the wasteland. Cobra was bringing up the rear keeping an eye on their back. Looking to see if Ashley was out of earshot he took out a handheld radio and called.

"Juliet Oscar Echo-One, come in." he said as Preston fell back as well.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's Ashley. During her sleep she was muttering something about her dad, and this morning. She's got a scar on her cheek that we didn't see before." he said making the Minuteman's brow raise. "She kept muttering something to herself that 'he's dead'."

"Cobra Charlie-One, come in, Joe here." Joe said over the radio.

"Joe, listen, back in the day, before the war, did Ashley have a scar on her cheek? It looks like a knife wound of some kind." Cobra said down the device.

"What? No... I've never seen her with a scar of any kind... on the cheek you said? She must have been using a lot of makeup to hide it." Joe replied before pausing for a moment. "Wait... Nate might have something about it... yeah, he said that during the war, she was captured by a Chinese Naval Captain named Zao... she never talked about it. It's probably him, but tread carefully and don't assume anything."

"Ok, well, what about her father? She was muttering 'dad' in her sleep." Preston spoke up.

"Ahhh, that. That's really no one's business but her own. But I will tell you that he never got to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. Take my advice, don't bring it up again." Joe said before the transmission cut out.

With more questions instead of answers, the two looked at each other before catching up to the rest of the gang.

OOOOO

The group made it to Arcjet systems but it looked like someone already fought through it. The security Protectrons were broken and scattered, but there was very little collateral damage. Everything else seemed relatively intact. Paladin Danse took point with his laser rifle at the ready and assessed the situation.

"Be on guard. Whoever went through here were either professionals or Institute synths."

Ashley chimed in, "How can you tell? Couldn't it be raiders?"

Keeping his weapon pointed, "Raiders in this area aren't nearly well-organized enough to mount an assault this compound, especially against posted security robots and sentry turrets. Also, there is not a single drop of blood from the firefight, and judging from the damage, they weren't here for the scraps. No, something far more dangerous is at work here, so watch your sectors."

"Got it. Dogmeat, quiet, boy." Ashley motioned to the canine with her hand.

Impressed by his observational skills, Ashley readied her weapon and watched carefully for anything out of the ordinary. Preston cranked his laser musket to full charge and Cobra loaded a full magazine into his combat shotgun. Codsworth primed his flamer while Dogmeat obediently followed the orders of his master. There was a bad vibe to this place, and they cautiously advanced deeper into the facilities. Eventually, Danse came to what looked like a control centre and the party found themselves behind a locked door.

"The security sensors must have locked the place down. Look for a terminal that can override it."

Cobra and Dogmeat stood guard while the others looked for a working computer. Most of them lost power or were just smashed through, but to Ashley's relief, she found one that still worked.

"I found one! Hey, this is the new RobCo Industries TermLink; I didn't think they'd ever upgrade to the new OS."

Preston gave an excited Ashley a puzzled look, "New?"

"Er, never mind." Remembering that she was 200 years into the future, this new terminal was literally an artifact of a bygone era.

"Can you hack the security?" Danse asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, just give me a second." RobCo Industries was top-ranked among consumers for their reliability and nearly indestructible hardware, but their software was years behind the competition. As an engineer, decoding their encryption algorithms was a matter of child's play. Ironically, it was also the standard operating system for all military hardware. "We're through." The door in front of Danse unlocked and he started to make his way forward.

"Let's go."

" Danse, wait!" The power armoured soldier stopped, but he wasn't accustomed to following the orders of outsiders.

"What is it, citizen?"

"As I was checking the security logs at the terminal, I noticed that the automated defenses are part of the security protocols."

"Aren't they they same?" Danse asked, clearly confused.

"Security protocols are meant to prevent data loss and infiltration; automated defenses fall under a defense contract. Normally, security and automated turrets run on separate networks to prevent workplace 'accidents', but runtimes show that there was communication between the networks recently, so whoever connected them might still be here."

Immediately after, a robotic voice alerted everyone to the its source, "MOTION SENSORS DETECT MOVEMENT." A seemingly nude figure came into view and aimed its weapon at the intruders, but the paladin fired first with a well-placed shot to the head with his laser rifle. However, instead of dropping to the floor, its face peeled off, revealing a metallic endoskeleton. Confirming his suspicions, Danse ordered everyone to fire at will.

"WEAPONS FREE! OPEN FIRE!"

The mysterious figure fired at Danse with a few bright blue beams from its laser rifle, but it was outnumbered and fell quickly to focused and sustained weapons fire. With the immediate threat eliminated with no reinforcements, everyone stood down and assessed the situation.

"What the hell was THAT?" A surprised Ash exclaimed.

"It's as I suspected." Danse remarked, upon inspecting the mangled remains, "THAT, was an Institute synth. The artificial skin weave and endoskeleton indicates that this one is an older model."

Preston picked up the laser rifle it was wielding and inspected it. "What is this weapon? I've never seen an energy weapon like this."

"It's the Institute's version of the laser rifle. It fires high-frequency lasers utilizing more efficient energy capacitors, making their shots more powerful and more frequent. In short, it's better than our own laser rifles."

"Danse, does the Brotherhood have a stockpile of these weapons?" Cobra asked.

"Yes. We give them to our scribes for analysis in an effort to understand the technology and perhaps upgrade our own. Why?"

"My group and I have vastly disparate philosophies from the other Gunners, so we're often undermanned and under-equipped; these energy weapons might give my team a fighting chance at the very least. We butt heads with the other cells on occasion, but some would like nothing more than to see us gone."

With a hard expression, "That's acceptable. You can salvage what weapons you need, just as long as you don't interfere with the mission." Danse moved up to a hall but was stopped again by Ash with a hand signal. Growing impatient with her, he stopped but cautiously peeked around the corner. He heard the unmistakable whirring of machinery as he faced a turret quickly taking aim at him. Suddenly understanding her advice, he ducked back behind the corner with the others.

"Careful!" she warned. "Arcjet systems had contracts with the USSA, meaning military-grade hardware, and as you just saw, automated turrets."

"But if that's the case, why didn't it take out the synths?" Preston asked.

"The runtimes show that the systems have been down for centuries and have been brought back online only recently, including the automated defenses. It's likely these 'synths' were behind it."

Danse was grateful for the new intel, but to say he was suspicious of this new outsider was a monumental understatement. It wasn't normal for her or anyone to be so well-versed in the old technologies; she knew even more than the senior scribes in the Brotherhood. She pulled back the bolt on her rifle and moved to the opposite side of the hall, firing at the turrets and taking out one of them. Putting herself in the line of sight of the turrets and drawing fire, Danse and Preston popped around the corner and neutralized the remaining turrets. Feeling a dull ache in her arm, she saw she had drawn turret fire a little too well; a few rounds were embedded in her forearm with no exit wound. "Just great, I'll have to dig those out later". Bandaging her arm to staunch the bleeding, she joined the rest of the group and proceeded to head deeper into the facility.

The group then moved into a control room with a clear view of the rocket out in front of them. There was no contacts yet but as they moved inside Codsworth alerted them.

"Mum, this may not be an immediate concern, but my sensors are detecting a radiation spike in the air. I wouldn't recommend going outside." he said.

"Radiation storm." Preston added. "I'm with Codsworth, on that. Those can be really nasty; we should stay indoors until it blows over."

"Agreed." Danse said as Ashley looked through the window down at the scorched floor a few levels down.

"Five hostiles below. Seem unaware." she said.

Danse confirmed the threat with Ashley and proposed a plan of attack: "I'll jump down into the thick of them and draw their fire. The rest of you can take the staircase down and flank them while they're focused on me. Don't worry about hitting me; my suit will protect me, so just take them down before they can fire back. Ashley, you stay put; you're wounded and if you involve yourself, you'll become a liability."

"Excuse me?" a slightly-offended woman asked.

Before she could continue, Preston stopped her, "He's right. You can barely hold anything in that arm, and a stray shot can be more dangerous than an aimed one. Besides, we can't let you have all the glory."

Preston shot her a smirk, and as much as she wouldn't admit it, they were 100% right. The bullets in her arm were weighing it down and making it hard to hold anything. With a resigned sigh, she retired herself from the attack.

On the paladin's mark, he jumped down what looked like a hundred feet and crushed one upon landing, taking the synthetic gunmen by surprise. As they readied and aimed their weapons, Preston scrapped one with a fully-charged shot. Cobra took down two more with well-placed shots from his combat rifle. As the last synth was about to fire its weapon at its attackers, it found a giant metal hand grab its head before it was crushed like a tin can. Ash, Dogmeat and Codsworth came down to join them in what looked like a testing chamber, hoping to be done with this miserable place.

Taking the lead in the search, Ashley "Spread out. There should be a deep range transmitter in the control room. It looks like a radio, so it shouldn't be too hard to spot."

Once again, Danse took suspicion to her knowledge, but his questions would wait until after the mission. He still had a bad feeling about this place. If the Institute's goal was to salvage technology from this place, why would they send their older models? It didn't add up. The few they took out looked like posted sentries. Unless-

"I can't find anything that looks like a radio in here. Just broken computers and telephones. Are you sure we're supposed to find-"

Cobra stopped mid sentence to see a giant suit of armour block the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"Ambush." Danse whispered, and the silence was maddening.

Cobra looked up to see what he was referring to, and the colour immediately drained from his face. A sizeable swarm of synthetic soldiers gathered from above and surrounded the team from every angle. Weapons were readied and aimed, and Danse wasted no time in firing his laser rifle at the robotic abominations and neither did they.

"AMBUSH!" Both subtlety and the element of surprise were lost, and a battle for attrition was in full-swing. Preston fired his laser rifle with every opportunity he could and tried to make every shot count. It was a powerful weapon, but the crank was slow to charge and the enemy didn't seem like the kind to wait. Cobra's shotgun was best suited for close quarters and massed targets, but he could count how many shots he had left. Codsworth and Dogmeat tore down any that would try to get close. With an almost begrudging sense of respect, Danse was grateful an artificial intelligence was fighting with him, especially when it could cut a synthetic clean in half and burn it down.

The ground was now littered with scrap metal and synthetic bodies, and if Ashley didn't do anything, organic bodies would soon join them. She hated feeling helpless. She definitely wasn't a damsel in distress, and she sure as hell wouldn't start today. She couldn't hold a weapons, but there had to be something she could do! Finding a terminal that hadn't degraded over the centuries, she discovered that this was a testing chamber for rockets, as if the giant rocket hanging from the ceiling wasn't obvious enough. The control room she was in held the controls to the rocket, and if the military hardware hadn't changed over the course of the war, the controls should still be working. Tapping away at the console, she prayed her plan would work.

"RobCo, don't fail me now…"

Seconds later, the rocket began its pre-burn and ignition sparks were flying everywhere. All she had to do was press the ignition button and melt every metalhead in the room.

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

Hearing the woman's orders, the others began to fall back to the control room. Not sure of the tactical decision, but any plan had to be better than standing in the middle of laser fire.

A synthesized voice rang over the speaker system: "Rocket test burn in 15 seconds."

Dogmeat was first, obeying his master without a second thought. Cobra was next, his combat shotgun on its last magazine and armour nearly scarred beyond repair. Codsworth was third, his chassis still intact, almost as a testament to General Atomics. Preston followed soon after; his greatcoat singed and torn on every spot with his laser musket smoking at the barrel and gearbox from overuse. Paladin Danse was supposed to be next, but the blast door slammed shut before he could make it to safety.

"Rocket test firing."

"NO!" A horrified Ashley exclaimed. The room he was in burned bright with solid rocket fuel, blinding everyone behind the safety bunker. The rocket's booster had incinerated everything in the room, synth and power armour alike. With a heavy heart, Ash sat back down at the terminal and did the only thing she could do; wait.

After the rocket had finished its test burn, the blast door unlocked and opened. Ashley and the rest stepped out to inspect the remains and see if anything was salvageable. Most of everything was glowing red or a pile of molten metal and ash. Sifting through the smoking scraps, Ashley found a synth that was holding a large rectangular box. It was the deep range transmitter that the group had set out to find. Engineered to withstand atmospheric re-entry, it survived the inferno.

"Alright, we have what we came here for. Let's get back to Cambridge Police Station. Cosworth, is the storm still out there?"

"No, mum. My atmospheric sensors no longer detect any lingering radiation."

As everyone was about to head back up to the surface, something started to rise up from a pile of broken synths. Everyone readied their weapon, but instead of a robot, it was Danse, though he was looking a little more toasty than usual. He lumbered up to the group and gave his assessment.

"Nice thinking with the rocket booster, outsider. If it weren't for your quick thinking, we probably wouldn't be alive to finish the mission. My armour withstood the blast, so my injuries are only superficial."

"Paladin Danse! We have the deep range transmitter."

"Good job, soldier." he said before falling unconscious.

OOOOO

An elderly man sat at his desk in his room as someone in a white and black lab coat entered to deliver the news.

"Father." he said in an exhausted voice. "Our units at Arcjet systems just went silent."

"What images did the our surveillance units capture?" Father asked.

"A group of six, one female wearing a vault suit, two mercs, one of them wearing Gunner combat armour, a dog, a Mr. handy robot, and a power armoured soldier with the Brotherhood of Steel."

"A female Vault dweller..." a subtle grin grew across the man's face. "Get our agent to the military base and tell him to standby until further orders. Arcjet systems was an acceptable loss."

OOOOO

Danse was lying on a makeshift cot, still unconscious from the mission. Cobra considered Danse fortunate that he was even able to survive, and that a certain engineer was able to take him out of his suit; they would have had to drag him all the way back to Cambridge otherwise. There was a lot of carbon buildup from the last fight, and he used this downtime to clean and maintain his weapons. Preston, meanwhile, was sitting sitting in a chair with his hat on his face, catching up on some much-needed sleep. Dogmeat was chewing on a mole rat leg that Ash had found while Codsworth had shut down to recharged his batteries.

Ash, meanwhile, came in carrying an intact synth with a toolbox in tow. Dropping them on the floor with a loud crash and startling a certain Minuteman.

"Wah!" he muttered only to see Ash unzip her suit.

She stopped around midway and tied the sleeves around her waist. Putting on a set of welding goggles, she took out a blowtorch and tried to pry open the synth's endoskeleton.

"Wake a Deathclaw nest why don't ya." Preston said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see the engineering on this. I've never seen anything like this-" she said in a mildly excited voice.

"What do you hope to learn from that death machine?" Danse asked as he woke and sat up surprising the Sword star merc.

"Whoa, geez man don't do that." he moaned.

Danse just ignored him and looked at Ashley. "So, miss Williams right?" he asked making her look up.

"It's Winter." she said.

The Brotherhood corrected himself. "Sorry, I once knew a woman who called herself Ashley as well, but she was following a group lead by a man or woman named Shepard, ugh I cannot remember. Anyway that was some good thinking, I can assume you've done this before?"

"Something like it, yeah, but last time I worked on a T-60, I was in it defending an oil rig from Chinese special force.." she said slightly smugly.

"Interesting, were they ghouls?"

"No, this was the Battle of Anchorage, year 2066"

Danse gave her a VERY skeptical look. "Impossible. That was over two-hundred years ago, Unless you're a ghoul, how can you be alive for that long?"

"Vault-Tec was experimenting with cryo-hibernation." Ash said before looking down at the machine. "I only just woke up, and now I'm out here looking for my son."

"I see." Danse knew some vaults were little more than control groups for Vault-Tec's experiments, and her explanation made more sense than he was willing to admit.

"Well, it's one of many reasons why we're out here." Preston said. "We're heading to Diamond City, and with a city with that many people, we're bound to find some answers."

The Brotherhood soldier nodded. "Alright. Now that the police station has its transmitter, I am going to come along to assess your performance. I haven't met an outsider as resourceful as yourself, and you'd make a fine member of the Brotherhood."

"Sure. Your power armour would also make a fine asset to my team." Ash retorted with an unsteady smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Mechanical Menance

Chapter 5 Mechanical menace.

The Cambridge Police station was bustling with activity while Danse was in recovery. Ashley was examining the makeup of the synth she salvaged from ArcJet. The engineer in her was as giddy as a schoolgirl; eager at the prospect of understanding this new technology. As an engineer before the war, she dreamed of creating new technologies to aid the less fortunate. Her last project was on AI technology; in hindsight, it was probably how she was drafted into the war. What she found was more than intriguing.

The technology was surprisingly basic. The intelligence ran on simple programs and subroutines, and the hardware, while a product of its time, was familiar. What surprised her most was that she designed them; CIT took her program and gave it to military contracts. She couldn't help but smile at the cruel irony.

Just then, the sound of gunfire sounded outside broke her out of her nostalgia. Cobra opened fire on a group of ghouls heading towards them. They fell one by one, with well-placed shots from his combat rifle. Preston was also firing into the swarm with the Institute laser rifle he recovered earlier. His laser musket was powerful, but it couldn't fire in rapid succession. Moaning, she turned back to the machine in front of her before looking up seeing the power armour in front of her.

That fall back at Arcjet crossed her mind. She did all she could for the synth yet her hands were still twitching, a tell-tail sign she was in a mode where she needed to do something involving machines. Picking up her tools she walked over to the suit and she began looking over it. It was well maintained which she was surprised about. But there was some clear stress fractures cross the legs and frame. It Danse was going to use this again then it wouldn't be long until it would fall apart.

But either way it was an easy fix, and simply modified for greater support... if she had the right equipment and tools. Looking around if she used the equipment around her she could get it fixed. She smiled, as all he idea's for modifications came to mind. As she worked the Botherhood scribe came down and saw what Ashley was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Fixing you're friends power armour." she said not looking at the scribe. "Now before you say anything, if I don't get this thing fixed he'll be of use to no one."

"But why are you doing it?" she asked.

"When I get working on machines' I just cannot stop. I just need to get busy on something," a aura around her made the Scribe feel a little off as she backed up a bit.

"Ok but what do you know about power armour?"

"I was an engineer during the war, the one against the Chinese. After I got my frigging Law degree. Life never plays fair, but that's why it's called life."

"Wait the war? You mean Anchorage?"

"That's the one." she stopped and looked down to the floor remembering everything that happened up there. "Seems like a whole another life ago, great now I feel old."

"But the Anchorage war was over 200 years ago..." she muttered.

"Yep I'm about 227 years old, but I'm not, repeat not including the 200 years onto my age." Ashley said determined not to be older the she already is, she turned to the scribe with a bit of a smile on her face. "I was in cryo for over 200 years."

"Cryo? Let me guess Vault-tec?" the scribe said earning a nod from the sole survivor.

"Damn right about that." just then images of when Shaun was taken from the pod came to mind, she rubbed her forehead absent mindedly feeling a headache coming on. "It's one of the reason's why I'm trying to get to Diamond city as soon as possible... please I need to be alone." she said turning back to the power armour.

Feeling an aura about her the Scribe walked back up the stairs. Danse had told her what had happened in the Vault, so she didn't want to force anymore out of her. Outside Cobra had stripped his assault rifle and began to clean it while Preston was keeping an eye out.

"Pres," Cobra said getting the Minute-man's attention. "This Castle of yours, whe... no if we ever get round to it, would your group have a problem with my group taking up residence as well?"

Preston shook his head. "I doubt it, granted one of two may have some problems with your group. But we've had our fair share of refugees."

"Fair enough." Cobra muttered.

OOOOO Sanctuary.

Hawk and Joe were taking inventory on their stockpiles of weapons, food, and other supplies. They estimated about a month's worth, or at least until the traders came. Kai was being treated by the bald woman named Spider, who could be called the medic of Cobra's little band. But she was an absolute bitch given the fact that she hated practically everyone. She cut into the laser burn wound with a knife making the soldier scream in pain.

"Spider, will you cut it out?" Joe yelled. "I'm trying to do inventory."

"Yeah, fine, freak." was all she said.

Hawk then looked up and around. He grabbed his rifle and looked around as he cocked the weapon. Joe stood with pistol in hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

But Hawk said nothing, because he couldn't. Rising his gun and looking down the scope. The air fell still, as they could feel the earth moving. Just then...

"TIME TO DIE, FUCKER!" someone yelled and Hawk fired at one of the roofs.

And explosion of blood and grey matter showered the house. Then more came, raiders came wielding pipe weapons and makeshift melee weapons.

"SPIDER, GET THE CIVVIES OUT OF HERE." Joe yelled as he fired his pistol.

From the side of the village a Raider holding a pipe sniper rifle took a position on a roof and took aim. Joe and Hawk took cover behind car as the Spider, Kai and civilians heading into the wood. The sniper took aim at the Ghoul with a smile on his face, steadying his aim as his friends engaged them. In his sights the air almost froze as he pulled the trigger. A .308 round flew through the air and hit Joe in the head. Being a hollow point round, the side of his head became mush as she fell down dead. Hawk looked at him with wide eyes before a round pierced through the car he was taking cover in and hit him in the side.

He grunted before switching his weapon to automatic and fired at the oncoming raiders, he had no chance and he knew it. But his instincts told him to fight till death. From behind several skeletal machines saw and heard the fighting and began to move into the village. Hawk's last stand forced him into a retreat into the wood. But what he didn't notice a grenade that was thrown from one of the Raiders. It exploded next to him, however it was in the water and made him wet when it exploded. In the water however a large stone hit him in the head knocking him out leaving him at the raider's mercy as they began to advance.

All in all there was about 15 Riders in total, here to plunder pillage and rape anything they could get their hands on. But behind them a squad of 8 skeletal machines walked into the village armed with white laser weapons.

"Target aquired." one of them said.

Fresh water was splashed on Hawk's face making him sit up bolt upright and look around seeing Stuggs and the married couple drag Raider bodies into the middle of the street. Looking to his side Spider looked at him with a concerned face.

"You ok?" she asked uncharacteristicly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said standing up. "Wha...what happened?"

Spider stood up behind him and looked around. "I have no clue we need to call the Commander and now."

Hawk nodded and picked up his radio. "Hotel-one calling Cobra Charlie-one, do you read?"

"Cobra Charlie one here what's up Hawk?" Cobra said over the radio.

"We've been attacked we need you back here now."

OOOOO

The group looked around at the dead bodies of the Raiders. Since they wore leather armour it did little for guns. Hawk and Spider worked on getting the bodies into a rows so that they could take what they need from them. But Ashley wasn't talking neither was Cobra as they looked at Joe's dead body. She couldn't hold back her tears as she cried into Cobra's chest. Putting his arm around her, he held her tight, he knew loss just like her. But he had learned to contain it, and become emotionless.

Danse just stood nearby looking at the two of them. "Why cry over a freak?" he asked.

"That, 'freak'." Preston said as he walked passed. "was her old boss and friend."

The powered armoured soldier looked at the Minute man before looking at the two who stood before him. Shaking his head he then walked off muttering something to himself.

After letting her emotions run wild for a few moments Ashley regained control over her emotions and pulled herself together. Moving away from Cobra she looked around, closing her eyes she breathed in and looked around. As she looked she could see her home again, before the bombs. The area looked like it was still not moving, then she remembered there was an APC in the area before the bomb fell.

The area then changed to the devastated area it now was.

"Danse!" she called out as she walked over to the power she left. "I'm gonna need your help." she called.

As the powered armoured soldier followed her Cobra looked at the Raiders. Something was off about them, but he couldn't put his finger on it. While they look like Raider's at the same time they didn't. The armour they wore was odd, while wearing metal armour wasn't uncommon using Robot armour wasn't seen often, especially Raiders.

"Hey Pres." he called the Minute-man

The trench-coat wearing merc walked up and stood next to the Sword star commander.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't these guy's look odd?"

Preston looked at the Raiders, opening his mouth for a moment he closed it again before speaking.

"Their wearing Robot armour." he muttered.

"Yeah, but why? Raider's don't ware this kind of stuff."

OOOOO

At a remote location of the Commonwealth, a group of Minute-men walked down a street with supplies in hand. There where four in all each one with a laser musket in hand and a brahmen with packs on them filled with supplies. As they walked the leader stopped in her tracks and looked around, as did the other's. There was a mechanical whine, suddenly a robot jumped out but this one was unlike any robot they had seen before. It's torso was that of a Mr handy model with legs of a protectron. One of it's arms was shaped like an assultron but with a laser for a hand and a clamp for a hand on the other arm.

It charged at them but before it could all of the team fired at it. Each of the lances hit cabling on the machine sending it to the floor. Suddenly two more machines came out, each one looking like they had been made from different robots. These ones jumped at them.

OOOOO

A power suited Ashley with Danse pushed a broken APC into the streets of Sanctuary. It was heavy but since the two had power armour it was easier but still took a long time to move. As soon as it was in the middle of the street Ash got out of her power armour, picked up tool kit and began to work stripping the machine down with help from Sturges. But as soon as they started Preston's radio came on.

"Preston... problem... encountered machines... robots... look like... made from other's... please advise."

"Say again robots? Institute?" Preston asked.

"Negative, negative... normal robot's like...the ones you see... outside... but mixed."

There was a lot of static with the channel but he could make out what they where saying. But what they where saying was odd, completely strange. Robots... mixed robots? All of a sudden Cobra then stated talking into his own radio.

"Echo seven calling Cobra Charlie-one come in!" it said.

"Cobra Charlie-one here Echo seven, what's wrong?" Corba said.

"Cobra listen we where just attacked by some strange robots. Not institute, I repeat not institute!" the man yelled. "They look like some kind of cross between several different robot's."

The two looked to each other with a knowing look. They had both received communications from their respective groups, strange robots walking around and attacking people. This was no coincidence. As Ashley worked on the APC her pip-boy activated picking up a distress signal, she turned her radio and listened to the message.

" _This is an emergency broadcast. Our caravan is under attack by hostile robots. And need some serious help. We're just east of Wattz Consumer Electronics. Anyone in the vicinity can come help, now is the time._

 _Ada, loop this message.  
-Yes, sir."_

"Guy's?" she said looking to the two mercs.

"We got word from our own groups about some hostile robots too." Cobra said looking at her.

"Best we go and see what the matter is." Codsworth said coming up. "We may have the wrong message about these robot's but it does no harm to check."

"Agreed." Ashley said standing and walking over to the Raiders. "But I have to change my armour." she muttered, you guys get ready."

With that she took off her webbing and began looking at the armour of the Raiders. She needed something light, something with enough space to carry her equipment. As she did this Cobra and Preston began looking though the Vault's boxes for ammo medical equipment and food. Danse decided to help the as he had nothing better to do and began to help them selecting stuff to take. Ash knelt down next to one of the raiders who had a metal chest plate on. It was slightly rusted but had a leather belt around it with large pockets, it also had a backpack. Nodding her head she took it off him, after checking the pockets she found a stimpack and 12 .44 rounds before putting it on.

It settled nicely over her chest and wast. The padding on the inside was a mix of cloth and leather making it very comfortable. Looking to another one she saw leather armour on her arm's and legs. She moved over to the body and looked at it, the woman was clearly of Asian decent and was about her side. Despite the metal armour the woman wore, the problem was the fact that they looked too bulky. Her mouth curled slightly, the armour didn't look like it could stop much but allowed for manoeuvrability, and given the size.

She took off the leather leg armour and looked at it. It was in three pieces thigh knee and shin, and the thigh had a pistol holster with two large pouches on either side of it. Nodding the them slide the armour onto her left leg, fastening it tightly before taking off the other leather leg armour and put that on. On the end one she saw the Raider had metal armour arm, it was on the left side. The shoulder pad pointed out while the lower arm had a blade attached to the lower sleeve. Shrugging she took it off and then took off the lower metal section that wasn't connected to the blade before putting it on.

The blade was then under her pip-boy. She waved it around making her simile, if those bastards would get close then she'd chop then in half. Getting quite a bit of stuff together the three guys began to put it in their pouches or pockets. As they did Ashley walked up to them.

"Hey guy's." she said grabbing their attention. "You think this armour will help?"

The three turned to face her and they dropped whatever they where holding. Ashley stood in front of the wearing her new armour, it hung on her as it was made for her. The metal armour fit her hour glass figure along with the leather armour showing off her just-right plump thighs. She looked unbelievable, the perfect mix of beauty and danger.

"I..err I..." Preston muttered.

"Yeah, I think it suits you." Cobra said.

Danse said nothing as he just stared at her.

"Ok then, let's get moving." she said. "Meet you at the bridge."

She made her way to the bridge with a small smile on her face, as the shock began to ware off the three picked up the items they dropped before following them. Preston however walked over to Hawk.

"Hawk right?" he asked earning a nod from the Sword star merc. "I think it might be best if you and the other take shelter in the Vault. Stay there until we get back, code is 457."

"Right just need to get the salvage from the raiders first." he said.

"Ok, just make it quick." he said before following the other two.

OOOOO

As the sun began to set in the distance the team of six made they way as fast as they could across the countryside to Watts consumer electronics. Ash knew where it was thanks to the signal finder feature on her pip-boy. She wasn't even tired as she ran through the countryside, all those years in the gym taught her how to manage her body. As they moved they saw a broken-down highway in the distance just about half a mile out. It was close and they could reach it in no time. As they approached they could see red and yellow flashes.

"DOGMEAT GO!" she yelled.

The German Shepard then moved up fast barking as he went up. Preston moved off to the side to get a good vantage point while Ash switched her weapon from auto to semi auto. As they got close they could then see four machines that looked like they where made from junk where attacking a blue assaulttron who had a sentry-bot chaingun. With the way things looked the blue machine was protecting a make shift camp. It was the thing they need to be protecting.

"Protect the assulttron." Ash said as she took aim and fired a rejected protecton model.

Cobra moved up with a combat shotgun in hand and began to tangle with a yellow boxed robot. Dogmeat didn't know what to do, so decide to distract one of the machines taking hold of it's leg. The machine it held had legs of a protection yet it's torso was a Mr handy, it looked down at the dog but before could do anything a red beam hit one of it's eyes causing it to lose sight. Danse charged in sending the machine flying into a car. Ashley milked her trigger slowly hitting a hovering robot who was attacking Cobra.

Preston cranked his laser musket and fired again and again. The robot he was aiming at then fell down as did another then another until only one was left. The blue one. Ashley walked up to it before stooping eyes wide as she looked at the machine in front of her. This was a mix of several different machines and her eyes where engorging of the feast in front of her. Her mind buzzed as she could only imagine the mind who managed to do this.

"My friends...died in the attack. Thank you for assisting. I was certain to meet my end here as well." it asid in a femle voice.

Ashley just stared at the machine. "May I see how you work?" she asked before a sharp slap at the back of the head taking her out of her fantasy world.

"Sorry about that, I don't know why she did that. Are you ok?" Cobra asked standing next to the sole survivor.

"Physically, the damage is minor, but I am registering sadness and anger at the loss of my friends. It may sound strange coming from a robot but they where my... family. Again, I thank you for your efforts. I know they would have thanked you as well." as the assuilttron said that Preston and Danse where looking over one of the robots.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ashley said circling the robot.

"My name is Ada. This was the third time this we where attacked by robots like these. Even with the weapon detection upgrades Jackson gave me, I was unable to defend them."

"Third time?" Cobra asked with his brow raised.

"There must be a reason why they are targeting you." Ashley said stopping in front of Ada.

"Probability is high that I'm part of the reason. Besides myself Jackson made Turing, Hurtz and Porter. Our in build modifications would be desired pieces of salvage. We knew we ran the risk of encountering more of these hostile robots in we stayed in the Commonwealth. If only we made the decision to leave."

Ashley shook her head. "You couldn't have known something like this will happen."

"The probability of attack was high. I should have forced our departure. In recompense I will seek justice for my friends and stop these robots from causing more harm. It's time to uncover the source and confornt their leader: the Mechanist."

"The Mechanist?" both Ash and Cobra said with Ashley's eyes sparkling while the merc looked at Ada with brow raised.

"What kind of name is that?" Cobra asked.

"He sounds so badass." Ashley said dreamily.

Cobr looked at her before looking at Ada. "You'll need help if you want to succeed."

"I'm aware of this. You and your tea have sown willingness to aid others. I ask that you and the other's please assist me in stopping this Mechanist."

"You got me to count on." Cobra said.

"I get to meet a her called the mechanist?" Ashley said like a giddy teenager. "I'm so in."

"Sounds like an interesting job." Dnase said walking up. "I'm in."

"These robot's are threatening the Commonwealth." Preston said looking through the robots. "I'm in too."

"Same here I want to meet this Mechanist." Codsworth said.

Dogmeat only barked in response and joy.

"Well looks like we're all in. But I suggest that we have a knight before we continue." Cobra said.

"Agreed." Ada said. "You can use the camp, my friends would agree to it."

"Thank you." Cobra said before looking at Ashley who seemed to be in a daydreamed daze.

He put his finger on her shoulder and gently pushed her. She fell to the floor without a care as she just stared at the stars with a big smile on her face. The others just looked at her with vacant expressions.

"Err ok." Danse muttered as he climbed out of his power armour.

He stretched out before making it over to a sleeping bag and fell on it in a mix of exhaustion and his wounds from the previous day.

"I'll take first watch." Preston said with Cobra nodding as he picked up Ashley and lay her on one of the free sleeping bags. "Is she ok?"

"Of course she is."Codsworth said as Dogmeat curled up next to his mistress. "Back before the bombs fell, well there was a word going around called nerd. It denoted people who rarely go out and read comics and play fantasy games. Sir told me that Miss Ashley used to go to these conventions with stars in her eyes. I believe the term is 'nerding out'."

"So she's nerding out?" Cobra asked.

"I believe so sir. Now if you'll please excuse me while I power down." the Mr handy said before landing softly and pulled his arms in.

The moon shined down on the camp as the sword star Commander fell onto the only free sleeping bag and fell asleep.

OOOOO

Looking at a terminal a shadowy figure looked at the information on their robots. Their eye twitched as they could see several robots who went to find that trader group who sold robot parts. All of them where down, which didn't seem possible. They had sent cybermechs, one of their more powerful robots to take them out. Their fist slammed onto the desk as clicking could be heard.

"So someone is trying to stop me?" they said in a synthesized voice. "Let them try for I am the Mechanist!"


	6. Chapter 6 New Threat Part 1

Chapter 6 New Threat Pt1

As the sun began to rise Preston could heard a clanging of metal followed by a loud 'shit'. He groaned as he began to wake, one of his eyes opened to see Ashley dragging one of the robots that they took out yesterday. Getting it into a area she liked she then picked up a toolbox and began to take the machine apart. He woke up fully and watched as the blue suited woman begin to take a protectron-like robot apart.

"Come on." she said as she began to take the machine apart.

Preston watched as she removed the armour plates and moved into the machine itself. As she began to rummage in the machine she began to sing.

"Atom bomb baby, lil atom bomb.." she muttered as she worked.

Unable to get to back sleep Preston got up and walked over to the 200 year old woman.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Aside from taking apart this machine? Ada said that the robots have a tracking chip in them before she shut down for a recharge. That's what I'm trying to find at the moment." she said not looking up.

Shrugging Preston just nodded as she walked back to his bed, picking up his rifle and walking over to a fireplace. Slideing his hand into his bag and pulling out a tin of pork'n'beans before bring up a knife and opened it. He then set it down next to the fire allowing it to warm up. Danse was the next up, after stretching out he climbed into his power armour. He then walked over to a sleeping Cobra who fell asleep during his shift, shaking his head he slapped the Sword star commander waking him up with a start.

He looked up at the powered armoured solder with a twitch in the eye.

"Do that again." he said standing. "And meet my boot up your ass."

The two stared at each other for a good long while, before moving off to the fireplace. The two gave each other very dirty looks as they waited for their food to be ready. Dogmeat was the next to wake, but ran off for a moment and came back a second later with a mole rat in his mouth and began to eat the poor mutated beast. Ash was still focusing on dissecting the robot in front of her taking it out piece by piece as Ada awoke.

"Ahh full energy, that's better." she said before turning to the others. "How is everyone today."

"Fine." both Cobra and Danse said coldly not taking their eyes off each other.

"I'm good." Preston called out eating his breakfast.

Ashley didn't say anything as she looked in the machine.

"Well since you all agreed to help me, there is something I can give you. Schematics for you to make your own robot workbench, so you have the additional resources for this undertaking." Ada said making the Soul survivor look at the machine with wide eyes.

"A robot work bench?" she said with joy. "Give, me, give me, give me." she moved up to the robot who handed the plans to her and she opened it and looked at it. "Hohohoh." she cried out in joy.

"So you want revenge?" Preston asked.

"I admit my goal is twofold. Stopping the Mechanist both protects the Commonwealth and allows me to avenge my fallen friends. I won't rest until this threat is dissolved. I owe it to them. Now, we last saw a group of Mechanist robots at the General Atomic's factory. You may find information there about where we can find the Mechanist."

All eyes turned to Ashley who felt them on her turned and looked at the others. "What?"

"Your the robotics expert." Cobra said. "And you where alive before the bombs fell."

"So?" she asked with a raised brow. "Just because I was around before the bombs fell doesn't mean that I know where everything was ok. I have no..." she stopped for a moment before looking at her pip-boy.

She'd forgot about the mapping feature that was on it. Turing to the map she looked at it, but cursed, it was just a simple map with icons of historical, popular sights and government structures.

"Da... wait... Ada do you have a location of the place?"

"Yes I do, I just sent it to your pip-boy."

She checked again and there it was, a silhouetted icon. Turning on her foot, and looked passed the electronics building.

"That way."

"General atomics has valuable salvage. Chances are high the robots are still there."

"Agreed, Ok people let's get ready to move. And make sure to grab some bags, we're going to need all the salvage we can."

Ashley was more or less ready as the others got up and began to move. She walked over to her work area and picked up her rifle and bulled the bolt back. Still loaded, but she knew that it wouldn't be enough to take out a building full of robots. Not to mention she had no armour piercing rounds, her hand reached to her laser pistol and pulled it out. She stole it, she stole it from the military armoury but no one cared, not one as there was a war to fight. After all no one notices if at least one weapon disappeared, now this one was her's.

She overcharged the capacitor and focused the energy from the cell into the firing mechanism. This along with the improved barrel made it quite the deadly weapon, that only left the handle. That she took from a Chinese sniper rifle, it was quite comfortable to handle but she left the sights as they where as scopes and pistols weren't too good. One other modification was making sure was the drain on the cell and focusing it on the beam only giving it 12 shots per cell. If her rifle didn't work, then this would.

Sliding it back into her holster she walked over to one of the tents and picked up one of the rucksacks throwing it over her shoulder. She looked to the others who where ready.

OOOOO

They made it to the place, they had a slight run-in with a Raider gang. Gaining some valuable salvage and ammo. Ashley picked up some armour and weapons which she packed and planned to break the down some time in the near future. When the word 'Future' came to mind it rolled around in her mind. Looking around more often then not, she began to think what kind of future what kind of future would she have out here? What was there out here? What kind of future was there?

Even if she could find her son was he older? Dead? She rubbed her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. Her maternal instincts wouldn't allow her to think like that. After this whole robot mess would be over she would find her son until she died. 'Hell has no fury but a woman scorn' that old English saying was what Nate used to say to his old drinking buddies. When she was more then pissed off she could have been a lioness or a demon.

The team reached the building making stop thinking and go into combat mode. The team staked up against the sides door. They looked to one another before Ash nodded and brought up her rifle as Cobra opened the door. She was the first to enter with both eyes open as she entered and walked passed a desk. Looking to the side of her, windows seeing into the factory she could see the machines waiting for her and the others. One of them spotted her and moved though the door in front of her and fired lasers at her making her dive behind the desk she passed.

The lasers hit around the door preventing the other's from entering. Popping up out of cover she then fired five rounds at the machine each one bounced off the armour forcing her to grab her laser pistol. Before she could grab it the machine fired at her but she dogged by spinning to the side while bringing out her pistol. Aiming it at the Mr Handy like machine she fired, the red lance of light hit the machine in the optics. The eye blew but it had two more to call upon. She fired again this time hitting the chassis sending it spinning. She fired once more at the fuel tank which melted and caused the machine to explode.

It fell to the ground allowing the others to pour into the building. As they did Ashley moved up to the robot to see what she could salvage. On looking she could see the handle of a pistol in the robot itself. She reached in and took a hold of the weapon. Yanking it out she then looked at it, it was a .44 revolver with a bull barrel. Sliding the release catch the cylinder popped open and she could see it had the standard 6 rounds that most .44's had. She closed it and slid it into one of her back pouches. No spare ammo for it, for now.

"Ahh been a long time since I seen a place like this." Codsworth muttered.

"There's something here." Ada said. "A robot model that I've never detected before."

"Well let's move," Ashley said moving through the door where the Mr Handy came from.

Since it as going to be close quarters Cobra and Preston both had their shotguns out. Cobra's one was modified to be automatic with a drum magazine. Preston on the other hand opted for single shot and a short magazine but with a long barrel. As their leader opened the door to the next room a laser blast hit her in the side sending her back and into cover. She recoiled in pain as Danse charged in tackling the robot to the ground and smashed it's processor killing it. As he did rounds began hitting his armour, deflecting off it and hitting the walls.

One scratched his face making him take cover fast. Preston came cup next and fired a high powered shot from his musket. The laser blast hit it power cell causing it to explode. But still not dead the machine crawled up with what was left of his torso but didn't get far as Danse crushed the machine under his boot. After injecting herself with a stimpack Ashley then moved up next as a protectron/ handy mix came in fast. As it slashed out at her she rolled over it's back grabbing a few of it's wires and pulled it. The machine went haywire as it spun around making her duck, pulling out her pistol she fired. The laser melted some of the wiring inside it causing it to fall down dead.

Smiling she spun her pistol around her finger before sliding it into the holster. Cobra came up as did the others and looked at the robot. Then at her pistol.

"What kind of weapon is that?" he asked.

"One that I modified myself I call it Nova's light." she replied.

"Yes, yes very interesting, but we have a job to do here." Danse said moving up passed them.

Ashley followed up up a fight of stairs and the others followed. At the other side of the room the Mechanist robots came charging in and fast. On of them pinned Danse to the wall next tot the stairs, Ashley took cover while Ada came in fast firing her laser arm but was hit on her arm survos causing her to fall. Cobra and Preston hung back, trying to get a look at the robots. The Sword star merc put a .308 round in his mouth as he pulled out his sniper rifle. Preston cranked his rifle as Cobra loaded the round in the rifle and took aim. The Minute-man also took aim as a heavily armed robot suppressed fire at them.

As they both took aim Danse threw off the robot who was on him making the armoured robot turn to him. Before he could fire the two mercs fired their rifles at it. The laser melted the armour allowing the bullet to hit the coolant system. The robot began to overheat and fast causing it to shut-down. While that happened Ashley ripped some of the wiring from the robot while Danse ripped it's optics off. As it fell Ashley turned to a door and just stared through it.

"Ok that's new." she said.

The others turned to see a cylindrical robot with a glass dome for a head. The door was locked allowing them to look at it without any trouble. As they looked Ashley turned to Ada and took out some tools, she then opened the armour cap and looked.

"What is that thing?" Cobra asked.

"It's a robobrain." Ashley said as she worked. "I cannot remember which company build them, or where planning to build them but there was some major controversy with it."

"Why?" Danse asked.

"That brain? That an ape brain." she said with more then a hint of disgust.

"Ape?" all three of them asked before Preston continued. "What's an ape?"

She turned to them with a bewilded look before slapping her head, hard. "Oh right, ugh. Ok so think of something like us but with a face pushed out, hands for feet and fur just about everywhere except for the face and chest." she said turning back to Ada. "And that's just one group. But that was the reason, animal activists didn't want people to use apes brains as computers or human for that matter. Despite the advancement's we made, the brain is the only supercomputer system that we cannot duplicate."

As soon as she finished talking she put her tools away.

"Ok try and move."

Ada then stood and moved her arm. "Thank you."

She then stood and looked at the machine through the glass. It was trapped and there was a terminal next to the door. They looked to each other and just reloaded their weapons. Walking up to the terminal the others readied their weapons, taking a deep breath she activated the terminal and began to hack. Each one of them was calm and collected, each one was a soldier in their own right. Not a sweat dropped as Ashley hacked the terminal. Just then the doors opened, as it did all of them fired at the machine, no emotion just action. And explosion sounded making them all stop.

They moved up slowly breathing slowly. Convinced it was dead thy all took a relaxed sigh. Ashley moved up and began too look inside the machine. She found something out of place, it looked like a chip of some kind.

"Did you retrieve something from that robot?" Ada asked.

Ashley stood as she looked at the device. "It had this device on it."

"Let's have a look." Ash passed the device to Ada who then began to scan it. "Impressive technology. If my analysis is correct, this is a specialised radar beacon. I suspect it's how the Mechanist is keeping track of the robobrain that we destroyed. As the next logical step, I need you to install this beacon within me so we can use it to our advantage."

"Sounds like a sold plan." Ash said.

"Wait." Danse said making the two look at them. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, all it is, is a tracking beacon. If your wondering if the Mechanist can take over or track us, I can write a program into Ada preventing that."

"Agreed. You need to use a robot workbench to ensure proper installation."

"Ok then, grab what salvage we can and let's head back to sanctuary."

OOOOO a day later. (In the interest of time)

The graveyard was up ahead, as was the Robobrain robot. Ashley was lagging behind from the wound she suffered from that tankbot they faced earlier. Upon reaching the grave Danse and Cobra jumped down and engaged both feral ghouls and robots. Preston took a stop up next to a tree sniping with his laser musket. Codsworth and Ada jumped in with the blue assultron keeping back. When Ashley got to the drop she watched as her friends attack the robots and ghouls, but she recognised this place, the grave stones.

Fear, anger, hate began to fill her. She began to shake uncontrollably as tears fell from her eyes as she looked on. Preston looked at just standing there, no reason why she should just be standing. But being a sharp shooter, even he noticed her shaking. Something was up whit her.

"Ashley!" he yelled. "You ok?"

" _YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"_ a woman yell in her ears followed . _"I regret not having that abortion."_

Inside her something snapped and she dropped her rifle, reaching down she picked up her pistol. And jumped down. Preston just watched as a ghoul approached her but she just shot it in the head. It fall making the other's turn to her. She kept on firing making them drop one by one until she ran out. Dropping the weapon she looked up and used the blade under her pip-boy and cut the head of one of the beasts. Spinning in the air she cut two more heads in half. Next came up a hovering robot who charged at her.

But as soon as it came in she grabbed it by the arm spun and slammed it into a tree causing it to fall. It was about to come back up, but before it could she slashed at the wires and chassis making it whine. The robobrain knocked Danse over and hit Cobra in the gut before turning to Ashley. It moved speed but she moved fas around it and jumped on it before ripping the brain dome off it's torso. She then there it to the floor before bringing a boot to it crushing it. Cobra then got up and walked over to her.

"Hey go..." before he could finish she spun and punched him in gut, hard.

He fell onto all fours before being kicked onto his back. Her arm was raised ready to strike but Preston jumped her. The blade cut Cobra's leg making him yell. The rolled a few feet before getting up.

"Ash stop!" Preston yelled.

"Oh no." Codsworth said. "MR DANSE RESTRAIN HER!"

Danse looked from the robot to Ash who jumped Preston. Gritting his teeth he dropped his rifle and grabbed her by the waist. She thrashed about violently before Preston jumped up and injected her with something. Slowing down her thrashing she stopped and fell asleep. Ada came up and looked down at her. Cobra got up and pulled a sleeping bag off her back. Preston took it from her an lay her on the sleeping bag. Preston dabbed a wet cloth on her forehead slowly sighing as he did.

"I don't believe what she just did." Cobra said as he wrapped the cut on his leg. "I mean I know she's tough but that... is she some kind of super mutant?"

"Unfortunately not." Codsworth spoke up. "I think it's time you tell you all." he said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Tell us what?" Danse asked.

"Why she went, well nuts." he said for lack of a better word. "I learned about this from Sir before he died, he told me if something like this was to happen then I needed to put her to sleep. You see Ashley wasn't close to her father as he was a drunk. But she did look up to him, when he died it hit her hard, very hard so much so that she attacked the gang that killed him."

"Ok wait." Preston said. "Now I want to hear the rest but correct me if I'm wrong but didn't back then had a law enforcement group? If so... did she spend time in prison?"

"No, but she did cause damage to the gang."

"Define damage." Cobra said.

"Broken ribs, castration, broken back and skull. In total she deserved at least a few years in prison but that didn't happen. You see the local police knew her, and her dad quite well and since the gang caused the death of her father. But this is where is gets a little complicated you see Ashley's mother according to her word's was the 'Bitch queen from hell'. She, well abused Ashley and her father, it affected her quite badly making her react in a serious aggressiveness. From what sir said, it happened during the Anchorage liberation. When a mix of fear and anger inside her reaches a point, well..." Codsworth tailed off with the other's knowing what he was saying.

"But why did it happen now?" Ada asked.

"I think I know." Danse said making everyone look to him.

Danse stood in front of a grave stone with the words ' _Here lay's Jim Winter Beloved father and hero.'_ That last name clicked with all of them and looked to Ashley.

"She was trying to protect her father's grave." Preston said.

"Of course!" Codsworth said out loud. "Every day when her father's birthday or when he died she go and visit without fail. And today...s... oh right..." His eye hung in the air. "29th October... the day he died."

The was an awkward silence in the air. They hardly knew her, but then again they hardly knew each other. The difference was that when they reach a point they didn't try to kill each other.

"Ok so what do we do?" Cobra asked. "I mean we're low on medical supplies and hell we don't even have a medic."

Preston nodded before looking up. "What about Vault 81?" he asked. "Back when the Minute-men where, well bigger, Vault 81 was the perfect place for medical supplies. If we can get her then..."

"We can get her back up to peak physical form before heading to the final place where the robobrain is." Ada said.

"Ok, me and Cobra will carry her. Danse your the point man, Ada, behind him Codswoth your taking the rear."

"Whoa now listen, I don't mind taking orders from her. But I WILL not take orders form a merc."

"I." Preston said slowly while standing and facing Danse. "Am not a MERC!"

"GUYS!" Cobra yelled getting their attention. "We don't have time for this, Danse I know how much you hate taking orders from a merc. But right now I don't see any choice in the matter. Now if we make it to the Vault then you can leave but right now we are playing with her life."

Danse was about to say something but the sound of lasers firing met their ears. All of them grabbed their weapons standing ready they kept an eye open for any sign of the attackers. The sound lasted for a good five minutes before it stopped, looking from one to the other Cobra limped forward followed by Danse and Ada. The three moved up and over a nearby hill. A small wooded area came into sight along with several dead Raiders. The two humans looked to each other before moving up and looking at the bodies.

"Laser fire." Danse said looking at one of them.

Cobra looked at the carefully before an idea came to mind. "Danse," he said limping over to the Brotherhood soldier. "Shoot at that one." pointing to one of the bodies.

"Why?"

"Just humour me ok, I think I may have something."

He shook his head before firing at the body leaving a laser mark on it. Cobra moved up and got down to one knee and looked at the two wounds. The one that Danse fired was big but without heavy burns the other one however was smaller but was deeper with very heavy burns. He had seen this before.

"I don't believe this." he said standing. "I do not believe this."

"What?"

"These wound's, Institute rifle's." he looked around. "I think their following us."

"What? Why?"

"I have an idea, but we'll find out later. Come on, let's get Ash to the Vault."

OOOOO

Moving through the streets slowly Cobra limped slowly forward with Ada who was behind him. No stimpacks mean that he couldn't heal his major leg wound. The cave came into sight with construction vehicles around the entrance it as a good half a mile out. He moved up the road with the others following close by with Ashley on a stretcher. Keeping their eyes open in case of attack, since Cobra and Preston knew the area well they could moved around the more hostile area's. But still that meant the animals had their go at them.

Moving up the street they passed a diner and up another good half a mile before reaching a cave where several construction vehicles where. The two mercs moved up through the fence before indicating to the others to move up. The rest of the group came up fast and the three entered the cave. Preston took point as Cobra took over from Dnase holding the stretcher. Moving through the cave they came to a large metal cog door with the number 81 in front of a yellow background. Preston moved up to a yellow terminal and press the comm.

"Hold it right there, Vault 81 security, identify yourself." the voice said.

"Preston Garvy, we need medical help."

There was no sound for a good moment before the voice came back. "Ok we're opening the door, keep your hands and arm's where we can see them."

The group moved over to the door as it began to open. As the group entered they covered their eyes as the floodlights blinded them. Preston came in first with his hands up and musket in one of them. When floodlight's stopped blinded him he could see several armoured Vault security standing around. Three of them held assault rifles while the rest had 10mm smgs and 10mm pistols. One in the light someone called for them to lower their weapons as the others came down as they did three doctors came up and looked at Ashley, one of the doctors opened up her jumpsuit placed his stethoscope on her chest. A woman with a dark reddish hair came up and looked at Ashley.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, she fine." the doctor said before turning to the squad.

"Waht happened to her?" he asked.

"Way to much anger and stress, pumped up inside her." Cobra said.

The doctor nodded and looked down at the sole survivor. "Probably a large amount of adrenalin pumping through her body, mix with some rad's. Ok let's get her to the clinic, Rachel take care of our friends leg if you'll please." he said as they took the woman on the stretcher to the lift.

The doctor nodded and moved over to the black armoured soldier and helped him to a chair. Meanwhile the red head walked over to Preston and slapped him across the face. The security where ready for a reaction but he did nothing. But the squad looked on with surprise.

"I guess I deserved that." he said.

"Damn right you do." she said. "Now, explain what happened."

"About what?" Preston asked.

"About the girl."

"Well, it's a long story." the look the Overseer gave him told him that she didn't give a damn. "Ok, she from another Vault, Vault 111."

"I can see that. Explains the outfit, but why is she here?"

"She's looking for her son, she was taken by someone."

"I'm surprised a Vault security failed."

"There was no security, I went to the Vault myself to get supplies, there was no one there. And the ones that were, were dead. But that's not the main thing, she 200 years old, when they opened the Vault, they put her, her son and husband in cryo."

She just stared at him. "You mean, that the woman we have in the clinic was in cryo since the bombs fell?"

"Yeah, saw the pods myself."

"Same here." Cobra called out.

"Wow." she muttered rubbing her head. "First rouge robots, now a 200 year old woman looking for her son? What's next?"

"Dunno, but we need to get her onto fighting form as soon as possible. Those robot's are tearing everything apart."

She nodded at that and looked at him. "We'll do what we can, but you owe me big time for this." she then walked off.

"Old flame?" Codsworth asked.

"Yep."


	7. Chapter 7 New Threat Part 2

Chapter 7

Jack looked over the paper his wife handed to him. Anna Winter or more appropriately Anna Austin was an executive for General Atomics marketing deviation. She was also a board member, she never expected to become pregnant to an old soldier. But she welcomed it, after all she needed to become a mother before her clock ran out. So she married Jack and gave birth to Ashley, but all she wanted was someone to take over. Jack only just found out, and this document in front of him told him.

It was a divorce from, he'd never expected something like this. For the first reason was because that she never stayed in the house, she had little interest in family life. The next was because well he thought he did good as a husband despite the problems. He stroked the side of forehead to release some stress as he continued to read. Sighing he then read the last mark, the part where the deliverer made their requests. Rubbing his eyes he looked again at it, it was clear as day.

On it was the request that Jack handed over Ashley to her for the sum of a 1 million. That was the hardest thing to believe, Ashley was 10 and hardly knew her mother. After a moment he looked up in realisation and sighed, Anna never wanted a daughter she wanted a daughter or a family. She wanted a successor to take her place on the board. Looking to the hone he picked up the device and dialled in the number. For the first time in years he was going to need help.

OOOOO

"I told you." a woman said to a young red haired girl. "To alphabetise these."

A slap echoed across the room. The girl began to cry...Ashley woke suddenly seeing herself in a white room. She fell back onto the bed looking around. Looking down the room she could see several beds. Someone in a white walked up and sat next to her. He looked a little old given his wrinkles. But her vision was still blurry.

"W...who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Dr Jacob, your in Vault 81 clinic." he said with a friendly smile.

"Vault 81? So more did make it." she said in a tiered voice and rubbing her forehead.

"Head pounding?" he asked making her nod. "I'm not surprised, the amount of blood loss and adrenaline in your system caused a major chemical imbalance in your system. Your body is just trying to compensate. All I can recommend is rest, but in the meantime is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, an ice cold nuka cola." she smiled.

"Ok coming up." he said getting up and walking out.

He came back a moment later with a bottle in his hands and handed it to her. She popped the cap before chugging the beverage down her gullet. Looking at the now empty bottle she smiled.

"Ahh nuka cola, my old frenimy." she said.

"Why's that?" the doctor asked.

"It's refreshing, sweet and calming. But I'm addicted to the stuff, at least it won't kill me." she laughed as did the doctor.

"I'll leave you to rest." he said before leaving.

She nodded and set the bottle down before laying her head down. Suddenly she felt some weight on her legs, looking up she could see the elongated snout of a German Shepard laying on her legs. Reaching out she rubbed his ear before falling back and asleep. About an hour later she woke slowly but fully aware of her surroundings, a trick she learned back in the military. She could feel eyes on her from the doorway. Smiling she slid out of the bed slowly and onto the floor, once she did that she spied a child watching the bed before taking cover. When he took cover she moved over to the opposite wall and pressed her back against it.

The child then came from the door and approached the bed slowly and on tiptoes. Dogmeat was fast asleep to care what was happening as the boy made it next to the bed. A shadow then covered him.

"You, looking for me?" Ashley asked making the boy face her with an awkward smile.

"H...hi... I'm Austin." he said.

As he spoke Ash sat on her bed and looked at the child. "My Names Ashley. Nice to meet ya."

"Wow, are you for real?" he asked poking her gently.

"Yeah, I'm real. Now go, I've been ordered to sleep." she said shooing him away. He left with some reservation.

Ashley climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

OOOOO

Jack Winter lay in bed snoring his heart away as a small girl walked carefully into his room. Smiling as she moved up as she climbed onto the bed and jumped on him.

"COME ON DAD TIME TO WAKE UP!" she called out.

Her father smiled as she jumped on him. 'Not yet.' he thought. 'Not yet.'

As she landed he pounced and forced her onto the bed before exposing her belly and blowing it making her laugh.

"NO NO HAHAHA DADDY PLEASE STOP!" she yelled out. "I Yield!"

He stopped and looked at her with a smile. "Ready for Nuka world?"

"YES!" she called out before hugging her father.

"That's my girl." he said standing up fully and stretching out. "Now go get packed."

Ashley exited as quick as possible with a smile n her face. Jack sighed as walked over to a chest of draws and opened it. He pulled out a pair of jeans and shirt and lay them on the bed before the phone rang. Turing to it he walked over to it and picked it up.

"Jack speaking." he said.

" _Hello Jack."_ came a cold female voice.

"Ah Anna, what can I do for you?" he asked.

" _Well, for a start you can let me see my daughter."_

"Do I need to remind you about the restraining order? Miss 'she's not my daughter because she does nothing perfect?'"

" _Funny, no this is about something else. I'm leaving the US for Europe, and Ashley is coming with me. The restraining order has reached it deadline date. Because of that I've decided that Ashley is coming with me, she'll learn the proper way to live. I expect her with you at the airport at noon. If not then I will get a court order for you to hand her over to me. "_

Jack held onto the phone for a good while before putting it down. Anna maybe the bitch queen of hell but she did have connections but so did he. Unknown to him Ashley was behind the door, she had good hearing and heard every word her mother said. She was on the verge on crying but then her father picked up the phone again.

Ashley awoke slowly with tears in her eyes, why did she dream that again? Grunting she sat up and wiped her bow, looking at her hand she could see sweat and dirt on it. Just like before, when she was a soldier. She sighed got out of bed and looked around with Dogmeat who climbed back onto the bed and fell asleep again. There where signs for the clinic showers nearby, knowing that this would be one of the few times she's be able to have one she made her way over to it.

OOOOO **A/N I have no idea how to play poker**

Danse, Cobra and Preston sat at one of the diner tables in the atrium area of the vault. The place was big enough for about 500 people to stand. Danse was out of his suit but made sure to keep an eye on it while they where eating. Looking at his cards he stroked his beard as Cobra made his move.

"I see your 12 caps and raise you another 12." he said.

Danse and Preston threw their caps on as well before they looked at their cards. The three looked at each other trying to gage each other's reactions. In the Brotherhood gambling wasn't recommended but some brothers and sisters did it anyway to pass the time. Danse knew the basics but didn't do so well at reading people. He looked at his cards. One was a ace of hearts while the other was a queen of spades. No idea what to do. Just then several Vault security the began to move to the lift, Preston and Cobra noticed before looking at Danse. The three then grabbed their caps and weapons before moving up to the lift.

They got onto the second lift before following the security to the entrance as it opened. Vault security was armed with 10mm smg's with folding stocks and a forgrip. As the door opened six people came into sight, all of them covered their eyes but Preston recognised the uniforms.

"WAIT!" he yelled as he set his rifle down and moved up.

He helped three of them pull up a wounded minute-man and brought her onto the floor of the entrance way. There was a laser hit on her chest and she was having a hard time breathing. Jacob came up fast and looked at the woman on the floor, moving fast he got down and injected a stimpack in before examining the wound. Preston got up and looked at one of his fellow minute-men. Vault security lowered their weapons, but where ready in case of attack.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Strange robots attacked us. I have no idea how we survived." he said as he fell onto the floor. "They ambushed us and hit the new settlements, all of them where dead in minutes." taking off his hat he just looked at the floor.

Preston looked to to Danse and Cobra who shrugged. Preston sighed as he looked to them. They needed to stop the mechanist and soon.

OOOOO

Fresh water splashed on her face removing some of the muck she had accumulated on her. Ashley looked up to see herself in the mirror. Sighing she almost couldn't recognise herself, the same was like when she took her first hit during the war, her first kill. This was the same, but then again it wasn't. Turing to her side she could see a pair of scissors next to her, picking them up she looked at herself and brought them to her hair. She then began to cut, locks of hair began to fall as she cut the longer strands of hair.

Her mind began to wonder, the smell of gunpowder, the feel of the cold, the sound of bombs...

 _The troop transports entered the main US compound, inside where fresh-faced recruits of engineers and riflemen. Inside was a young Ashley Winter pulling her military parka close to her as close as she can to keep warm. She had faced winters before, but this was just maddening. The transport stopped as the troops began to climb out first, then she followed. Her boots hit the floor and made marks in the show. Following the others to the barracks given her engineer speciality she followed jumpsuited soldiers with engineer marking on._

 _The engineering section she was apart of was connect to a robotics and tank section. Given the cost of the war America could no longer deploy specialised engineers as such they had to be made into single sections with each speciality in one group. This would allow for the engineers to learn the different mechanics in the respective fields. But it also made them a target to the PLA, this meant the infantrymen. As the noobies walked to the barracks eyes fell onto Ashley as she walked. There where female engineers but few soldiers had seen them. This was a rare sight._

 _The noobs got into three lines of parade and stood at attention as the commander came up with a resister in hand._

" _Listen up maggots, you're here to serve you nation. Now is a Sargent Winter present?" he asked making Ashley step forward._

" _Sir, present sir." she declared._

" _You'll be sleeping in the nurses barracks. Also the Commander would like to speak to you."_

The scissors began to cut close to her head but leaving smaller stands at the sides of her head. She left the top half of her head relatively long. Last time she cut her hair very short.

 _Ashley walked into the commander's office. As she did an old man sat on his chair on the call to someone. He indicated for her to move forward which she did, she didn't sit as that would be rude. The man soon came off the phone and looked at Ashley._

" _Sargent Winter reporting as ordered." making him smile and shake his head._

 _He stood and moved over to her. "Ashley you don't have to call me that when we're alone."_

 _Smiling she embraced him, as did he. "Uncle Max." she said._

" _How have you been?" he asked braking the hug. "Must have been hard."_

" _I've been getting by." she said a he uncle moved around and sat on his chair._

 _She sat down on the chair in front of him. "But I'm here now."_

" _Yes you are. Passed training in record time, guess that gymnastics you took did you good." he said before his voice turned serious. "Listen Ash we may have women here but they're mostly nurses and cooks. Look not everyone is happy about this, you taking on engineering duty's but I know you all too well. So I'll give you the heads up, some of the men here don't like the idea of having a woman doing the engineering. But we do have cameras here, if anything happens come to me and we'll check. I have your back."_

Looking up she picked up some string and pulled her hair back and tied it so that it was in a ponytail.

 _Almost a fortnight had passed and Ashley had already felt some backlash. But only in words little else, names such as bitch, hussy and bimbo. She paid them no mind as she had gotten used to them over time. To her it was little more then an inconvenience. Picking up her food she went to sit down on her own. The nurses she was sleeping with didn't like what she was doing so they didn't talk to her. At least some of the engineers like her._

 _Looking at the food she smiled, military food so good in her eyes. Picking up the fork she began to tuck in, as she did one of the soldiers came up to her and rested his hand in front of her. She looked up but still ate. He wore one of the mechanic uniforms and hand the hands of one, she needed to be careful._

" _Listen girl, I've been speaking with some of the others. And we don't want you here. So pack your bags and go." he said. "Come I'll help ya." he said beginning to turn._

" _I'm not going anywhere." she muttered._

 _The man turned and smiled. "Excuse me?"_

" _You said some of you not all of you. So why should I go?"_

" _This is no place for a woman. You don't belong here, you need to go back home, get a husband and stay out of this war."_

" _No."_

 _He was clearly getting angry. "You don't belong here."_

" _Any less then you? I was chosen to come here, I didn't volunteer."_

" _I don't care!" he yelled getting some people's attention. "No woman should be in engineering, it heresy." as he said that a cross came out of his uniform._

 _Given his actions, she saw in the garage she needed to be on guard. This guy was from Westboro, and that cross told her everything._

" _Eat something." she said but he was now enraged swiped her food off the table and onto the floor._

" _GET OUT OF HER WOMAN! GOD DOESN'T WANT YOU HERE!" she looked at him and stood._

" _No." she said clearly so that everyone can hear._

 _Angered he threw a punch which she allowed him. But as it contacted her face she tripped and fall on her back with a thud. She then looked down the sights of a .45 pistol. No one if the mess was willing or going to move. Fear began to fill her, just then two riflemen came in and aime their m1 grands at him._

" _Stand down." one of them ordered._

" _Drop it." said someone else pointing a pistol at his head._

 _Two more people had their guns pointed at the soldiers heads forcing to lower their rifles. Ashley gulped, this was going to be problematic. The man looked at her with a smile._

" _If you went to church you would understand that the mechanic's role is for men. Now get up."_

 _Ashley got up and looked around, all of them where afraid and no one had any guns. But she noticed one of the soldiers with black hair moving. She walked around the table before the man tripped her up, she fell onto the floor before he kicked her in the side. She could tolerate pain but this was emotional pain._

" _Get up whore." he said._

 _She did, looking up she could see the soldier holding a plate in his hand and looking at one of the armed men. Breathing heavily she stood before moving fast and punching the man who held her at gunpoint in the gut. He grunted as one of the others pointed their gun at her. But the black haired man ran up and slammed the plate on his head sending him to the floor allowing the soldier to hit the other armed man in the gut freeing the other soldier._

 _Ashley grabbed the man's pistol and pointed it at him as the commander walked in._

" _Sir these people are standing in the way of justice of god." the man declared._

 _The commander looked between the seven before looking the man who held Ash at gunpoint._

" _You're cleaning out the latrines for the next six months." he said as MP's came in. "Take them away."_

 _As they did Ashley handed the gun to her uncle before just before exiting the mess the man took a gun from the MP and aimed at her. He was fast but she was faster, she grabbed this pistol from her uncle and fired two rounds. Both rounds hit him in the chest making him fall. She shook from the gun before fainting. She was out for day before waking up and took a weeks rest, which to her meant work on something. Something in her had changed and she showed it by cutting her hair. Her personality hadn't changed but her strength had and as more assertive._

Ashley looked at herself in the mirror both sides cut short, and a pony tail at the back. From what she could tell looking tough was part of surviving here. Times had changed and she needed to change as well. This was the best way.

OOOOO

As the group moved up to the communication array they could see robots being hung by chains and impaled by spikes. They where obviously technophiles but had a hard on for robots. Not only that they where well armed and ready for war. Pulling back all of them except for Ashley who got round into a huddle. The Sole survivor moved up to a destroyed car and began to remove her armour.

"That place is too well fortified for a full on assault." Danse said.

"Yeah, I mean we don't even have any have any heavy weapons." Preston said. "And our ammo, we have so little that I doubt we could buy a pistol with it."

As the group talked Ashley moved up behind a destroyed car and removed her pip-boy before she began to undress.

"But how are we going to get in?" Cobra asked as Ashley unzipped her jumpsuit then the bodysuit.

"We could do a pincer movement from the front and back." Ada suggested while Ashley pulled thigh high stocking on then high heels.

"Wait." Danse said looking from one to the other. "Where's Ashley?"

Dogmeat whined as he looked over a log, Preston was the first to notice and moved up to the log and looked over. Pulling back he rubbed his eyes before looking again.

"Err guy's." he said getting their attention. "Am I seeing something or is that Ashley."

The others came up and looked over to see a naked woman in thigh high stockings, slave collar and high heels. Her arms where wrapped around her body and was walking to the entrance slowly.

"Oh my... mum." Codsworth said in shock.

All three of the male humans where a bright red as humanly possible.

"What is she doing?" Ada asked.

"I have an idea." Preston said looking away and shaking his had of the image in his head. "I think she has this."

Ashley mentally kicked herself but as far as she was concerned this was the only way to get in without wasting any ammo. Still she could still enjoy this, one of the Rust devils then came out from the front and noticed her. Smiling he walked up to her and looked at her up and down.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he asked grabbing her arm and looking at her.

"Please help me." Ashley pleaded as best as she could. "Raiders killed my master, I need help."

"Ha what did you used to be?" he asked eyeing her up and down.

"I used to pleasure master's guest's. He called me a whore, a slut and bimbo." she said before looking at him. "Would you like my services?"

The Raider smiled a toothless smile but one of the female Rust devil's came out and noticed the two.

"Hey wanker." she yelled walking up to them. "What..." she was about to ask before noticing the nearly naked woman in front of him. "Well, well, well, some entrainment we have here right?"

"My name is bimbo." Ashley said in a surly voice.

"Well, bimbo the others will be please to see you." she said before grabbing a hold of the other arm. "You'll will service us for the rest of your life."

"Thank you, thank you." said in a submissive voice as she was lead into the compound.

"Wooo we have a bitch to play with!" one of the devils said causing the others to yell out in joy both male and female.

Ashley smiled inwardly but kicked herself again. She had always had quite the large libido that could rival that of porn stars. She knew how to handle it and herself and this was going to be one of those times. She was lead into an open a small hut like place where there was only a mattress at the far end. Since the Rust devil's didn't have her collar explosive code they grabbed a chain and attached it around her ankle before being pushed onto the mattress the man and the woman then stripped down to their birthday outfits.

The woman got down first and began to eat her out while the man forced his cock into her mouth. But he was small enough that it didn't affect her gag reflex, but she let out loud moans making the other Rust devils come to see what was happening. Seeing Ashley servicing people one of them undid the chain around her ankle and dragged her out much to the complaint of the two who where fucking her earlier.

"Come on wait your turn!" yelled the female.

"Fuck you!" Yelled one of the devils. "This slave is willing unlike some people."

Sexual frustration could be used as a weapon and Ash knew it. This time she could use it, she had no idea what Raiders did in their free time, but if a willing person who offered themselves to the then they wouldn't let her go. At least until they fucked her, and she could control them using sex. Turn them on each other and kill the rest. From what she had heard about Raider's they where... not dumb just not smart. Laying on her back, one of them had their dick in her mouth, another was in her pussy and she stroked four more with her hands and feet.

As she played with them she counted how many their where. At least 7 of them, four of them surrounded her while three where inside her. From them were at least three robots who looked like Protectrons and one that was an armour-less Mr Handy. The one on her right who she was stroking the dick of had a handle to a sword, that would be useful. Mentally smiling, she had enough and bit hard on the cock in her mouth making the man scream in pain severing his genitals. Before the others could react Ash grabbed the sword and drove it through the chest of it's owner.

He fell down dead before she swung it chopping off limbs and heads. She then pushed herself off the two dicks insides her she back flipped and landed on her high heels as they began to rake out their weapons, she swung her new weapon in hand and charged in fast and spun cutting through their armour making them bleed and fall. Moving her foot she then slid the chain off her ankle before turning and finishing off the guy who she was blowing before spitting what was left of the object in her mouth at him.

Bullets then began to pierce the metal around her making her take cover as fast as she could. A moment later the sounds of laser fire met her ears. She looked to see Danse, Preston, Ada, Cobra and Codsworth come up fast engaging the robots. The lasers hit their marks and melted the armour allowing the others to take care of them. Danse being the power armoured soldier he was charged in tackling one of the robots to the floor as the others took cover.

Seeing her chance Ashley moved up fast and drove her sword through a nearby Rust devil assaultron. The blade was made out of something but was sharp enough to cut through steel. As she drove it in she cut the fuel line causing the robot to shut down. As she pulled it out one of the Mr Handy's came at her. She jumped and used the weapon to cut the robot in two. Looking around see could see dead robots and raiders. But she failed to notice the bleeding noses of her male companions.

Preston and Cobra held their noses as they handed her, her clothing and armour. Smiling she took them while Cobra ran into the hut she was fucked in to find something to stop the bleeding. Looking inside he stopped in his tracks and stared at one of the Rust devils.

"Oh my god! Owwww." he said as his covered his lower part of his body.

"What?" Preston asked as he began to scavenge what he could from the Devils.

"Sh...she castrated this guy. With her teeth..."

Preston gulped, while Ashley had a charming allure about her there was also an evil side to her. All three of the guys made mental notes not to piss her off…. Ever. Meanwhile the Sole survivor hid in one of the huts and dressed herself.

OOOOO

Under a brand new Corvaga car Ashley now just turned 16 was working for an old family friend by the name of Joe. After her father and mother got married Anna introduced Jack to Joe and the two got along well. Since she stayed at Joe's for half of her life spending time around the machines and learning. So when she turned 16 Joe just upfront offered her the job which she took. Her father had resorted to drinking for whatever reason and now she needed to help out in the house.

As she wiped her brow looking at the fuel line Joe came up and squatted down. "Ash, there's someone here to see you." he said making her groan.

"It's not James is it?" she asked knowing her boyfriend.

"No, it's your mother." he said.

She stopped tightening the bolt she was working on and looked at his oiled face. Moving to look behind him she could see a woman in her forties to fifties sitting in a wheelchair. A man in a business suit stood behind her holding onto the chair and another man beside her held a leather case. Most likely a lawyer for some reason. She sighed as she pulled herself from the car and got off the board.

"The main fuel line needs tightening, and check the seals." she said.

Joe nodded and lay on the board before sliding under the car. Ashley stood and walked over to her mother.

"What do you want?" she asked in an unamused tone.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Anna asked.

"After what you did?" she asked folding her arms. "You got five minutes before I walk."

Anna shook her head and smiled. "Ashley my dear, my daughter." she said in a calm soothing voice. "You don't belong here, you're not made for man's work. This work isn't for you, low wages, long hours disgusting men. Your an Austin my dear, our family has been in GAI for years making us respectable here and everywhere. I need you to come back with me and take over my role as a board member."

"Not interested." Ash said sternly. "I don't care about family duty, stubbornness or whatever. I don't care."

"Ashley listen I need you to take my place, you are my daughter. I need you to continue our families legacy."

"What family? What legacy? Anna you where never around when I was little, you never cared about me if you did you would be there for me and my father. As far as I'm concerned your family, your legacy can go fuck itself in the ass."

"Language young lady. Jonathan."

The Lawyer stepped forward. "Miss Winter," he said taking out a letter from his bag. "If you are to accept your mother's offer, your father will receive 1 million dollars for education, raising and other expenses. You will also receive money for the expenses to complete your college fund. All you have to do is sign this." he handed her the paper. "If you do no sign it, then I have the right to strike you from her will."

Ash took the letter and looked at her mother. She had aged badly over the years, her skin was starting to wrinkle and tone was becoming a pasty white. Her brown hair was tied into a bun but was slowly falling apart. Despite her name, despite her relation there was only one thing to do. She held the pater in her hands and ripped it down the middle before dropping it on the floor. Anna just stared at her daughter surprised and dumbfounded.

"I'm not like you, I was never an Austin. I'm a Winter, my place is in the field doing something rather then staying in some office. If you wanted a successor then a daughter, you failed. I never want to see you again, we're done." she said before walking off.

"ASHLEY WAIT." Anna called out making her stop but not turn around. "Your throwing away your life, I can give you everything you ever wanted don't throw all our family has done for you."

"Your family is dead, all you ever wanted was a successor to your family line not a daughter. I don't care about money, I don't care about your family line, I don't care about being striked from your will. You never cared about me, and I never cared about you hell I don't even know you. As far as I'm concerned your just a stranger offering me nothing. I got work to do."

"I'm dying."

"I don't care." Ashley said walking up to the car.

Anna's lip twitched as anger brewed in her. She knew how to manipulate people, use their own desires against them. Her daughter just denied her, no one ever denied her. She really was that fools daughter, not hers. Anna turned on her wheelchair and left.


	8. Chapter 8 New Threat Part 3

Ashley, Preston, Cobra, Ada, Codsworth and Danse entered the bunker. As they did Preston looked down the shaft to see at least several floors.

"That's deep." he muttered.

"Agreed." Cobra said as he looked down as well.

"Ok we need to make sure that no one leaves here." Ashley said. "This place is… was a re-enforcement point for the national guard. There's tanks below, and if what Ada told us has any weight to it we need to make sure that the Rust devils do not get them activated."

"A good suggestion mum, I'll stay." Codsworth said.

"Danse you better stay as well." Cobra said. I doubt this place can deal with power armour, but even if it can you have a better chance at stopping them then we do."

"Indeed, I think that will be best." he said grudgingly.

"Ok then, let's go." Ash said leading the team down the stairs weapon up.

A she walked down the stairs her rear was slightly sore from the pounding she took from the Devils. The stirs took them down at least three floors opening into an area. To the left was a secured area with a fatman and a mini-nuke inside. She smirked, if they could get over to it she could scrap it or sell it. Something like that could fetch a lot of caps. Next to a standing flag was a small untit she noticed something, walking over to it she picked up a holosight making her smile. She locked it onto her assault rife before following Cobra who the lead. But as he moved to an entrenc eon the right Ada stopped him she looked down. A laser trip-wire was staning in front of him.

"Ahhh, Ash." he muttered.

Ashley saw the problem and disarmed it allowing for Cobra to moved up to a large cargo door before moving back as gunfire came from down the ramp. Four rust devils with three Mr handy robots fired up at the door. Each one of the Rust devils where armed with large assault rifles and Chinese assault rifles. Cobra cursed as he peaked round to get a look at their positions. Ashley noticed a trolley near the ramp with explosive barrels on it. She took out a grenade from her belt and tapped Cobra on the shoulder.

"Cover me." she said.

Preston moved up as Cobra nodded and cocked his weapon. The three took a deep breath before sword star commander got down to one knee and fired with Preston above him firing as well. As they kid Ashley ran over to the trolley and placed a live grenade on it before pushing it down the ramp. She then ran to the other side of the ramp and took cover behind a crate. The trolley rolled down and hit the wall before exploding. The explosion took out the devils and robots. Ada came up and looked down.

"Impressive." she said.

"Yeah," Ashley groaned as she stood and moved over to the others with her hand on her shoulder.

She was shot but could stand it for now, she took some bandages from one of her pouches and wrapped it around her shoulder for now.

"Come on." she said leading the others down the ramp.

Once they reached the bottom Ash, Cobra and Preston began to salvage what they could from the downed robots and rust devils. Ash salvaged about 100 rounds for her rifle as did Cobra but Preston got a few fusion cells for his institute rifle. The two men then walked over to a door while Ash continued to salvage electronics from the downed robots for this robot workbench she had plans for. At that moment as Preston opened the door he immediately took cover as 5.56 rounds flew towards him. The firing didn't stop for a good minute but once they stopped Ashley ran into the large area where there where tanks waiting to be repaired. She hid behind one and got a good look at the positioning of the Rust devils as the others followed her.

"Three to the right, four to the left with one simper on the walkway and 6 with Assaultrons and Mr Handy's at the far end." she said.

"Right." Preston said as he climbed up onto the tank and aimed with his institute rifle.

"Dogmeat say." Ashley said making the German Shepard whine but sit.

Cobra pulled back the charging handle looking inside the chamber of his shotgun making sure it had a shell inside. A loud zap from Preston's gun sounded as he snipped the Rust devils. Before Ada, Cobra and Ash move one of the Rust devil assultrons came up fast and thrust it's blade into Cobra's gut. Electrical energy shocked him to his core. It was the longest 10 seconds of his life with each image of his life flashing before his eyes. Ashley drew her sword and brought tit down on the assultrons arm slicing it off.

Cobra fell onto the floor while Ada grabbed the assultron by the head and crushed it. The machine fell to the floor dead while Ash moved over to Cobra an injected him with a stimpack. He grunted as the chemicals of the healing drug took effect. Ash then ducked from 10mm rounds as three Rust devils fired at them with 10mm smg's. She grabbed onto his shoulder and dragged him behind the tank before firing at the Rust devils. The 5.56 rounds was deflected off their armour but a few rounds hit them in the joints sending them to the floor. The high powered laser of Preston's institute rifle heated up their armour making weak allowing the rounds to pierce it with ease.

The Rust devils fell wounded but unable to fight. But left by their brethren to fight. As Ashley took cover to reload Cobra stood with a spring in his step and joined Ash as she was pressed up against the tank. The armour she wore didn't offer a lot of protection, at times she wished for her old heavy combat armour, but for now she had to focus. Ada then moved up and began to move thought the tanks and used her laser to focus her attacks on the Rust devil machines. As one of heir Mr Handy's began to attack she moved back and used her claw to grab a hold of the machine and throw it into a tank before finishing it off with a few laser blasts.

That caused the Rust devils to focus on Ada allowing Cobra and Ash to move up. As they did Preston aimed for the most troublesome of the Rust devils melting their armour as best he can with his laser. But just then the sniper on the walkway began to fire at him. Cursing he took cover as .308 rounds hit around him. One of then knocked off his hat making him move down a bit more, this sniper was good. He needed to be careful, he moved around the turret and aimed carefully at the dark skinned raider. He then pulled the trigger, the blue beam hit her square in the face killing her. She fell drooping her rifle, that was three, four to go.

Ash and Cobra moved up fast with on of the Rust devils coming up welding a super sledge. The jet powered hammer came thundering down. Ash moved fast but her rifle was knocked out of her hand. She then went for her .44 revolver and fired. The round hi the raider in the neck and exploded taking the head off and spraying blood everywhere. Ash looked at the pistol in he hand.

"Oookeeeeyyyy, high explosive ammo..." she said.

Picking up her weapon they looked around and could see that just about all of the Rust devils where dead. But a blue beam then hit a protecton which fell to the ground.

"ALL CLEAR!" Preston yelled.

He then Climbed off the tank and made it to the others who started to scavenge what they could. Ammo mostly as well as and food or medical supplies, as for Ash she took any kind of electronics for this thing she wanted to build when they would get back to Sanctuary. Once ready, Ash called Dogmeat over, who came almost instantly, as a reward she let him have a bit of mole-rat meat. He ate it, before the group then moved up a ramp to the left. The ramp moved up at least two stories high and lead into a moderate sized room with six large mainframe's on the walls and in the middle of the room with a smaller one at the window.

At the far end was four desks, two of them on their side while the others where upright. Just in front of them was a two shelved unit on it's side with a skeletal soldier draped over it, with another skeleton over a chair. Cobra, Preston and Ada moved into the room and began to look into draws and on the sides. However Ashley moved over to the two skeletons and just looked at them. Just like other bodies she had seen part of the uniform was burned into the bone. Just like in Concord, she sighed and saluted them before scavenging what she could, all she could find where a few bits of useless junk and a bit of ammunition for her 10mm pistol. The others found little of interest as well.

"Over here," Ada then called. "Found a storage area." she said.

Walking over Ashley peered into the storage area and could see several boxes and several radiation barrels. Unconsciously her hand drifted to her womb, she wanted more children so she had to be careful on what she did. Rad away was good, but even there was damage that rad-away couldn't remove. Taking a deep breath she walked into he storage area and looked into the first metal crate she found. Inside was some 2mm rounds for a gauss rife. They might be a good sell so she took the out and put them into one of her pouches as Cobra and Preston looked into other crates but found little of interest.

Ada however found a hazard suit and slid it into her bag as well. With that done Cobra took the lead and walked into a big room with robots in their housing and pieces of robots on tables in front of them. Tools, mechanics and pools of blood litters the whole place but it was organised quite well. He walked into the room carefully and slowly keeping his eyes open for any kind of movement.

"I'M IN HEAVEN!" Ashley then squealed as she then began to move from the tables and bags full of machinery. "Ahh, a hydrolic laser arm." she said taking out an angular arm with a laser on it.

Preston sighed as the Sole survivor bounced around the room grabbing what she could and stuffing it into her bag. She almost seemed like a child while doing it. But then again so could he, human nature, both scary and fascinating. Cobra then noticed a console up a ramp with something else in the middle of the two mainframe towers.

"Ashley..." he said getting her attention.

She looked to him then to where he was looking. She stood slowly and walked up to the console, it had a robo brain head between the towers.

"You don't look like one of the Rust devils. What are are you doing here?" it asked in a female voice making Ashley's eyes widen.

"You can talk." she said.

"We're here for the radar beacon." Cobra said.

"A radar beacon? How very interesting." it said snapping Ash out of her trance. "That's a very specific part and you don't look like typical part scavengers to me." as the brain talked blue bars below the head move up with each word. "I calculate a 98.8 percent chance that you are looking for the Mechanist. If I'm correct, and I usually am, then we can help each other with our respective predicaments."

"We're listing..." Ash said.

"Ahh you can talk, this is all refreshing. Then allow me to explain. How should I put this as simply as possible so that someone of your possessing speed can understand? In order to find the Mechanist, you're going to need more then my Radar beacon, your going to need accesses to the facility. I am willing to provide access said but… you'll have to fulfil two simple conditions, one you need to get me as far away from these lunatics. And two provide me with a body. Once both conditions are satisfied I'll gladly provide you with everything you need. Do we have a deal?"

Cobra and Ash looked at each other before Ashley spoke out. "How do we know that you won't turn on us?" Cobra looked at her expecting something else.

"Even though there's a human brain floating in a jar..." she tried to say but Ashley then spoke out.

"Human?!" she asked. "Inside there, that's a human brain?"

"Yes num-nut's that's what I said, anyway, there's still a human brain in this bio-gel inside my head, I'm still bound by my original programming. It pains me to admit it but, one of my directives states that I cannot lie. Ever. So, while I'm not the most charming you've ever met, the last thing I. gonna do is violate the agreement we have made. Now we have that out of the way, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Cobra said before Ashley could say anything else.

"A wise decition." as she said that Preston found a breach open rocket launcher with three rounds for it. "Once we reach our destination, I'll happily relinquish my Radar beacon as a gesture of good faith. Now, I strongly suggest you stop loitering in the middle of a hostile location and get us out of here at once."

Cobra then took a hold of the brain and pulled it from it's housing. As he did the sounds of moving machines met his and the other's ears. They turned to see a sentry with it's arms missing. As soon as he removed the housing the machine moved to attach the arms. The sentry bot was, in Ashley's eyes, an abomination with it's spikes and blades on it's armour. Once it was ready it spewed flame to the sides. Cobra and Ash looked at each other and pulled out their side-arms and fired. Cobra's 9mm rounds bounced off while Ash's explosive round dented the armour.

Preston looked over and grabbed the rocket launcher. He then opened the breach to see a rocket inside, closing it he then aimed before firing. The rocket impacted the robot taking off some of the armour causing the robot to prioritise him. It began moving towards him, the weapon was large and bulky so reloading it was hard. But he was determined as the bot moved Ash moved around and faced the back of the machine and used both her laser pistol and .44 pistol at the back of the machine. The laser bolts and explosive rounds helped in making the bot overheat and stop allowing Preston to reload. Dogmeant kept back as he knew that this thing was too much fore him while Ada did what she could with her laser arm.

Once the rocket was inside he fired, it hit it's mark. Due to the heat, few of the wires fused to the circuit boards fused causing it's optics to go out. It's sensors where still active and could still find it's targets. Once it cooled down it began to attack again, but this time Ash was ready, sliding her weapons into her holsters and jumped on the back, taking out a grenade she slid it into the armour before pulling the pin and jumping off. Once she did the device exploded taking off it's torso armour as another rocket hit and caused the machine to explode. It exploded again before the fire died down. Once it did Ashley moved inside to get what she could salvage, what's more was the head. While it had a skull it looked it had been heavily modified. She shrugged her shoulders and figured there maybe some use for it and threw it in her bag.

She then turned to Cobra. "Keep that thing close." she said making the merc nodded.

Preston, Ada and Dogmeat joined up. Before moving into a living area.

"Hey, Press." Cobra whispered getting the Minuteman's attention. "Is it just me or is Ashley a little preoccupied?"

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"This thing said human brain, it has a human brain. Remember what Ashley said about Robobrains."

Preston looked to the sole survivor. "Keep an eye on her."

Cobra nodded as they moved up. Ash moved up to the right and pulled out a fusion core from the generator and slid it into one of her pouches. They where almost full, meaning that she now had to prioritise. Moving up to the next section, was a computer which Ash took to it, it was already logged on in which allowed her to look at the files. The first thing she noticed was something called 'Automatron'. Interested she ejected it, what came out was a holo game cartage, she smiled and slid it into her pouch before reading the files.

Preston and Cobra began to look around while Ada stood guard, given he was holding a practical brain in a jar Cobra did very little other then look. There was little of interest other then some ammo and stimpacks. Ash came off the computer and checked her ammo for her rifle. Shaking her head she slung it round her back and took out her laser pistol. She was just about out of 5.56 ammo. Looking at each other they nodded before continuing on.

As Ash moved into an open area she then moved behind some crates as red lasers and 10mm rounds began to hit around her.

"SHIT!" she yelled.

Preston took out his laser musket and got down on the floor before aiming. Three robots and at least two Rust devils. He aimed for one of the protectorns and fired. The high powered laser shot melted the armour causing it to come off. Ash then came out and fired her own high powered laser shot hitting and melting some of the circuits. That caused the machine to shut down and explode causing the other two protectrons to fall and wounding the two Rust Devils.

"I've always wondered, why their machines are easy to take down." Preston said.

"Their public models." Ashley said. "Unlike the military and fire models they quite weak due to the lack of resources and well, they didn't needed to as advanced. It's likely that the Rust devils are using the civilian models."

She then threw a grenade into a wooden building where the devils where. The explosion took them out. The area then seemed clear but as she moved she was forced back in as a turret got a lock on her and fired at her. She aimed ans with a double tap of the pistol the turret exploded. But she saw another one thankfully it didn't notice her, she looked to Preston and indicated for him to throw his musket to her which he did. Sliding her pistol into her holster she charged the rifle and aimed, taking a deep breath she then fired. The red lance it the turret causing it to explode. That meant that the area was, as least to the eye, clear.

"All clear!" she said throwing the rifle back to him and moved up to the building.

But then two more protectrons which she didn't see shot at her forcing her to take cover.

"SHIT!" she yelled.

"I thought you said it was clear? That means that the intimidate area is clear!" Cobra yelled. "You need to work on your definition of the word 'clear'."

"SHUT IT!" Ash yelled as she came out form over and fired one shot before an onimus click sounded. "Shit."

Taking cover she ejected the cell before putting another one in. Preston's wrist began to ache as he cranked the rifle for the millionth time. Cursing he placed it down before grabbing his shotgun and fired the pellets pierced the armour allowing Ash to finish one of them off before it exploded killing the other one.

Shaking his wrist Preston picked up his rifle and sling it over his shoulder along with his shotgun. He then grabbed his institute rifle and readied it. The team then moved up a rail and into one of the old control area's. Ignoring the scrap as they had enough already, they looked for ammunition and aid but found little of interest before moving along. They then walked up another set of stairs leading to a security gate, Ash opened it. They then walked along a walkway before coming to another door which she opened and they came into a large storage area.

As they moved to ground level the brain began to talk. "Based on my limited experience with all of you, I estimate a 65% chance of making it out of here. Not optimal. But an increase in effort could have an impact on the odds." she said.

"Shut it." Ash said as she looked through the security gate.

There was little of interest here and outside the door but she could see the main area where the tanks where. She remembered a control room above them with a walkway, this was going to be tough as this was a good place for the leader to reside.

"Cobra, stay here." she said.

She then opened the door and ran behind some crates and fired at a heavy mix of robot parts with a skull head. She fired with the laser rounds making contact. The round hit it but the armour was tough doing little damage. Ada followed and began to fire as well, the weaker laser did mediocre damage. However Preston's blue beams hit and did a lot more damage. The machine could do little as the lasers pierced it and soon destroyed it. But before thy could move a blinding light cause them to cover their eyes.

Laser fire them came from it, the three then fired again. One of the lasers hit the light and they could see that they where facing a powered armour raider.

"Oh, shit." Preston muttered.

Ash however smiled, she ran up the walkway and slid under the raider. She then jumped onto the wheel and turned it forcing an ejection of the wearer. A dark skin raider came out and looked to Ash with clear anger in her eyes. She threw a wild haymaker but Ash blocked it before head-butting the raider sending her to the floor allowing her to grab her head and twist it. A loud crack sounded killing the raider. Ash then looked to the armour and climbing into it. It closed around her and she then waved to the others.

Preston came running up and looked up at her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. To be honest this is some good salvage here. It'll help up getting back." she said.

"But what about fitting though?"

Ash turned to see the other side of the control room. "See?" she pointed. "That's the way out and bigger allowing for power armour."

"Ah."

"Let's go." Ash said.

OOOOO

Getting back to Sanctuary was slow and took the better part of the day but when they got back Ashley immediately got out out the power armour and got to work in stripping down one of the houses that fell into itself. The fact that Robobrains where using human brains insulted her and her sense of morality and she needed to do something to get her mind off it. But couldn't, as she got to the floor she yelled out in anger and kicked a tire in the direction of her companions who where getting ready to make some food.

"Oh my, mum." Codsworth said looking at her and she just looked at the scrap in front of her.

"What's wrong with her?" Preston asked. "I've heard of worse things."

"It's the human brain thing in the Robobrains. Miss Ashley was always a supporter of limiting robotics while being as close to an expert in them. Using human brains for robot parts to her is equivalent of killing someone for no good reason. So she's pissed to say the least."

"The wasteland is like that." Danse said as he sat down. "I've seen things that conflict with my own views but I cannot do anything about it." He looked up in her direction. "She came from a Vault, what's more is that she was frozen for over 200 years. Imagine what that's like to her, seeing all of this and not their own home would have broken someone of a lesser mind. She's still going strong, the question is how will this news affect her?"

The group looked at each other unflinchingly knowing that they could not understand what she maybe going though at this moment. As for Ash she just continued to work on the house moving what she could to get a good space for the workbench that she had the plans to. She was going to stop the Mechanist once and for all, then go to Diamond city to find her son, the only thing she had left in this world.

When daybreak came the team saw with surprise that Ashley had worked all night on working the workbench. Using parts from the fallen house and what was inside it she managed to build it, it was shaped with a circle in mind with two arms on rains that was connected to a thin wall at the back of the machine. As for the Sole survivor she was laying next to the machine asleep muttering to herself. Cobra got down and shook her.

"Ashley, you ok?" he asked she woke.

"'yawn' Yeah, I'm fine." she said as she stood looking at the workbench. "Ok now…."

She moved over to one of the Mr Handy robots that the Rust devils along with a protecton. She dragged them into the bench and activated it. The machine whirred into life and began to disassemble what she could before building a Mr Handy model with arms. She then looked over to Cobra.

"Ok, place the brain in." she said.

Nodding he picked up the brain and placed it on the machine. The arms then picked it up and placed it on one of the head arms. The machine and welded it on. Once complete she came off the terminal and looked at the new robobrain.

"Interesting." she said looking at her body. "This body you've selected for me isn't quite what I had envisioned but it will have to suffice."

"Well, it's a rush order so I had to make do." Ash said.

"It's fine, but it's obvious that we don't care for each other's company, which suits me just fine. So, why don't you ask me everything you wanted to know and I'll be on my way."

"Ok then the Mechanist, tell me what you know."

"Ahh the Mechanist. Amazingly adept at programming, a verifiable genius with electronics. I'm not surprised your interested. I've been dutifully carrying out the Mechanist's instructions to help the people of the Commonwealth for quite along time."

"I knew there had to be some good left in that brain." Ash smiled.

"What you call 'good' I call my 'primary directive'. The Mechanist instructed me to seek out and help people of the Commonwealth. By my calculations, the easiest way to help a human out is simply destroy it." with that, Ashley's smiled dropped and the others made a slight movement to their weapons but her hand told them to not do anything.

'Undesired programming logic.' Ash thought. 'The Mechanist missed something despite being adept? That means the Mechanist isn't doing this on purpose.'

"There's no point in prolonging a humans laughably fragile life. It's the most efficient way to assist them. Any other effort to help would tends to result in numerous complex side-effects."

"Then it's quite clear you don't understand the definition of 'help'."

"Help: to give or provide what is necessary to accomplish a task or satisfy a need. I'm doing exactly what I was instructed. Assisting a human to the best of my abilities only affords a 25% survival rate. That means there's a 75% that despite my best efforts the human I'm assisting will die from something beyond my control. Therefore it's better to hasten the humans death and put them out of their misery then to deplete my limited time. It's accurately quite elementary, but given your minimal intellect, I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised that you don't understand."

'Oh I understand quite well.' Ash thought before saying. "Well then, given your superior intellect, tell me where the Mechanist is."

"Ahh, you see, It's rather simple, really. In order to gain entrance to the Mechanist's facility you going to outfit one of your robots with an M-SAT modification. I'll upload the plans to your pip-boy device." there was a bleep on the pip-boy before to robot talked again. "There I have fulfilled my end of the bargain."

"And the information on where the Mechanist is." Ash said looking at her pip-boy before taking out her pistol and shot Jezebels legs off.

"AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she asked.

"What am I doing?" Ash said in a mocking tone. "I'm helping, our deal is done and like you said you have limited time. So the best way to help is to give you a quick death."

"Wait… why?"

"Well it's quite elementary really, a robot has much less chances out there. Much less then humans, given y calculations you have 10% of surviving out there, due to more problems then humans have. You see you dumb machine, unlike you humans breed as such our numbers tend to grow so does our strength. Robots? You're just made and in limited numbers, and no you were never done as you where programmed."

Jezebel then looked to the others. "HELP ME PLEASE." she begged.

"I'm afraid not, you see helping you is killing you." Ada said with nods from all.

The robobrain the looked up the barrel of a .44 barrel. "You brought this on yourself."

The shot echoed in the village as the round pierced the glass and the gel fell out killing the brain. Ash let lose a long sigh before smiling.

"Ah that felt good, now we know why this is happening." she said to the others.

"Yeah, it seems that the Mechanist had good intentions but was faulted by some bad programming." Danse said.

"Yeah." Ash said before looking at her pip-boy. "Rob-co factory, to the east. Get what yo need and lets go."


	9. Chapter 9 Restoring Order

The night passed by fast and the day came round with a thick misty fog. This allowed the group to move to the Mechanist's place. Ada took the lead, she lead them to the Mechanist's lair even through the fog which as good meaning that unless the mechanist had thermal camera. Something that Ashley doubted very much. They found a door and walked into to the building and Danse kicked it open. As soon as he did they all moved into the warehouse part of the building.

"Oooo salvage." Cobra muttered.

"No time for that, we need to find where the entrance is." Ash said as she move down and began to look around.

"Wow talk about filthy." Codsworth said. "Careful breathing in dust can cause problems."

"We know." Danse, Corba and Preston said at the same time.

"Wait, what's that?" Ada asked as she pointed at a wall.

They all looked to see something on the wall with a light. Ash being the engineer of the team walked up to it and examined it, it was circular with a red light on top. It seemed to be some kind of a scanner or receiver, she then looked at Ada.

"Ok Ada stand here." she pointed at the floor.

The robot nodded and walked up to stand where Ash pointed and then the mechanist device then scanned the device. Just then a fake wall opened up and three more doors opened up leading to a hall.

"Ok so that happened." Preston muttered.

"Be careful." Danse said as he moved. "Could be traps."

"Ok big guy, thanks for taking point." Ash said batting the powered armoured soldier back.

He gave her disproving look before moving forward rifle up. He then began to move down the corridor, when he reached the door nothing happened but then Ada approached.

"Incoming robot detected. Opening security doors." a voice said.

A set of three doors opened leading to a security station. Danse moved in first then Ash who squeezed in and followed the corridor to immediately back up as she saw robots and a laser gird in front of them. Preston looked moved back as well before looking at the others. But Cobra noticed something and moved over to a room across the hall. He moved slowly in a crouched position and slowly moved without being spotted and mad it. He then removed a fusion core from a generator before moving his arm.

Ash looked to Danse and the two robots before holding out her hand and pressing a finger on her lips. They understood and nodded before she and Preston followed Cobra. Upon arriving Ash then noticed a hole in the wall in the back of the small room. She moved her head and the two noticed, taking the lead she then lead them into another room with a computer on a table. Ignoring it she turned to a large terminal in the middle of the room next to windows facing the side of the arches. She moved up to it and turned it on, however it locked. Smiling she turned her head left and right cracking her neck making Cobra winced.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked.

Ash said nothing she she began to hack the computer. Her hands drifted over the keyboard like lightning moving fast making the two soldiers wonder if she was even human with those hands. Within moments she hacked onto the main options and a number of options appeared. She clicked on the arch decontamination option, it came up with a warning about some bullshit modification and warranty.

"Ahh damned assholes, ok then let's see about this."

She backed out of it and moved down to the turret control, then door control. There was nothing she could do, sighing she took a grenade from her webbing and moved to a door at the end of the room. The door was locked, she got down to one knee and picked it braking three bobby pins doing so. Once unlocked she pulled the pin and threw it in the archway corridor, it exploded damaging the robots. The explosion indicated for the other three moving to the archway and fired taking down the robots before moving into the corridor and met the others in another room.

"Goddamn Robco." Ash muttered.

"Error. Electrical fault sensor array, sensors offline." the computer said.

"Huh, someone's trying to detect us." Ash muttered.

"The mechanist." Danse said.

As soon as he said that and eyebot came out in front of them.

"So the scourge of the Commonwealth has used my technology against me." it said obviously though a microphone.

"Errr." Ash muttered with a large sweat drop coming from her forehead. "You mean me?" she asked pointing at herself.

"You may have assesses my sanctum, but you need better skills then that to defeat me!" he declared as the bot began to fire.

Danse, Ada and Codsworth began to open fire while the other three took over with Dogmeat sticking next to Ash. All three of them cocked their weapons and aimed. Ash took aim but realised that she didn't have enough rounds for her rifle. She gritted her teeth, she wasn't one for strength but was fast that made up for it, grabbing her sword she charged up and drove it though the eyebot as four protectons came up Danse moved up fast and jumped. He crushed one under the power armours weight. Being close to him she saw that bar of the frame of the potectron busted and cut his face. He didn't seem to notice and it was a small cut. But as he got up, that cut was somehow gone in a matter of seconds.

"Wha..." Ash muttered but was hit by a laser blast to her arm.

Preston took this one on with his laser musket, the blast hit one of it's arms causing it to malfunction. A round from the robot hit him in the leg which he shrugged off. He moved up dropping his rifle and pulled up his shotgun before three rounds in rapid succession taking down a jury rigged fire protectron. Two more where left and Cobra took his turn to move and used his momentum to bring one to the ground before he used his combat rifle as a spear and stabbed the machine in it's power supply causing it to shut down. But the final one back handed him into a mesh wall.

Ada and Codsworth took this one on as Codsworth slammed into the machine before using his buzz-saw to open up the casing allowing Ada to unleash a barrage of laser shots into it's interior. That caused the machine to blow and sent Codsworth flying into a wall. But he recovered if a bit dented.

"Oooo that was fun." he muttered as he began to hover.

Ash moved over to him and looked over him carefully. "You'll be ok." she said. "Just dented, are all your progams ok?"

"Yes perfectly fine." he said.

"Good. I'll get that dent out when we're done." she said before Ada got her attention.

"Over here." she said as she stood next to an open door.

"Nice." Cobra said as he took point while Preston picked up his rifle.

He lead then into what seemed to be a tool room with scrap metal and robot parts along the walls.

"Oooo more salvage." he said as he began looking around as Ashley entered and did the same.

The others came in more or less impressed with the items but just shrugged while waiting for the merc and sole survivor. It took a good few minutes going tough everything but they ended up with little. Ash found a few bobby pins and extra ammo for her Chinese assault rifle while Cobra only found some ammo for his shotgun. Preston then took the lead into the next room which seemed to be a minor control room or robot testing area. They moved slowly down the ramp, careful not to rip any alarms.

But as they made it to ground level a platform in front of them rose up and a yellow robot appeared before them. This one was bigger then the normal ones as it had the torso and legs of a sentry bot but with the head of a protectron and the arms of one two. Ashley has stars in her eyes as she looked at the mechanical beast. The machine didn't open fire but it then turned on but before it could fire Ash practically jumped on it and detached it's fuel line. The machine didn't move but two more to the side did. Thing fast she took out a grenade and slid it into the machine she was on before jumping off and ran to the others.

The robot exploded taking out the robots with it.

"Awww and I wanted to look at the beautiful thing." Ash moaned.

"How can you call that machine beautiful?" Danse asked.

She turned to him with a pouting face. "You'll never understand the mind of an engineer." she said firmly.

Preston shook his head as he then spotted more robots coming from behind a rail car.

"We have incoming." he said pointing to another yellow tank bot coming in.

There was no chance of putting a grenade in it this time. The group split up and got to cover as fast as they could before red lasers came from the machine came out. Getting into cover two more robots came into sight. Preston charged his laser musket while Ash pulled out her laser pistol and Danse reloading his laser rifle. Ada readied her laser arm, then all together all four of them came out of cover and fired. Ashley's and Preston's powerful laser blasts burned a small hole in the armour of the tank bot while Danse's and Ada's rapid laser blasts cut through the frame causing the inside to fail and the machine to shut down.

However the machine was over heating and exploded taking out the two robots behind it clearing the area. The air calmed down and they decided to take a quick break from the combat. While the others took a quick drink or bite to eat Ash found a computer which she hacked and accessed the files. As she read it was clear that they where doing something here that was a joint operation done by General Atomics, Robco and the US army RD (Robotics division). And that meant something big. She stroked her chin as she looked at the last entry.

"Guy's, have you seen any Robobrains before this incident?" she asked.

The majority of them them shook their head but Danse spoke up.

"Yes, down in the capitol wasteland, there's plenty of the about but not ad advanced or hard to kill like these ones here." he said.

"Humm." she muttered as she turned away from the terminal and walked over to a turned over cart.

As she was going through the gap in the doorway but immediately pulled back as gunfire forced her back into cover. She leaned carefully and looked to see a machine gun turret waiting for her to make the wrong move. Aiming her pistol she then fired four times, the first one missed, the second one hit the hull and the final two hit the barrel and the optics causing it to shut down. Moving into the next room there where some storage containers for robots and a computer, which she paid no mind to. The others joined her before they moved onwards.

They moved around a corner and another one to what looked like offices very dark ones. Ash and Danse turned their lights on in order to see what there was. The place was a mess likely due to the vibrations of the bombs. Next to the terminal Ashley saw a skeleton next to a computer, and given its white coat she assumed that he had a major job to do.

"Let's see." she said as she walked around and accessed the machine. "After injection… subject… bio-gel… sulphuric acid… ouch."

"What?" Preston asked.

"Bio-gel was tainted by sulphuric acid. Talk about bad luck." she continued to mutter as she read though it all until she reached the last part. "It talked?" she asked.

"Whys that a problem?"Ada asked.

"Is not, just surprising. Normaly off the line the voice modulator doesn't work until checks are done."

"Well Jezebel did say that she had a human brain." Ada said.

"Yeah.. for some reason I doubt that. She probably did that just to see our reaction. Lying protocols are one of the hardest things to program. So it was probably programmed wrong. Until I see some hard evidence that the robobrains use human brains I will not believe her." she stated. "Rule one in law, believe no one, assume all are lying."

"That's an interesting philosophy." Danse said.

"Well, before I was conscripted I was planning to be a lawyer. Someone who deals in matter of the law in defence or accusation of when someone breaks the law. But now, I think that a lawyer here is as useless as paper money." she said as she moved around the table and walked up the stairs.

"You can always be a mechanic." Preston suggested.

"After I find my son." she said.

Just then, two make shift robots came into sight but they didn't have and ranged weapons allowing the team to take them down with ease. They then followed the corridor round and into an assembly bay with plenty of skeletons and robots in the area. There was only three large robots but the where more like cobbled together from different robots then the siege bots they faced earlier. As soon as they entered one of the robots fired a rocket at them, while the others jumped into cover Danse took the brunt of the rocket.

The impact cased him to stagger back a bit but allowed him to get a good look at where the bots where. Unlike humans or animals most robots tended to just go head first into combat. But that was equally as dangerous and deadly as any well trained human. As they came closer gunfire from Ashley's Chinese assault rifle as she cycled through the rounds as if it was set to burst fire. She was aiming for the robot's targeting optics so that they wouldn't be able to aim.

Cobra armed with his combat rifle was just trying to take them down. Preston, being the sniper, used his file at long range to do as much damage as possible. As for Danse, he just charged in and pushed one of the robots out of the way causing it to fly before he unleashed a barrage of laser fire at it. Each round of the red energy caused parts of the machine to melt causing the wiring to fuse in parts before the machine exploded.

Ada and Codsworth moved up fast to onto of the other robots and Codsworth began to cut the armour off the machine while Ada took pot shots at them machine. This robot was armed with rocket launcher and a laser, it used the laser against Codsworth, but the Mr Handy was too fast. For it to get a good shot off. Just then Codsworth got a good chunk of armour off allowing Ada to take out the fuel and power supply taking the machine down.

The other three unloaded a lot of ammunition into the final robot before it exploded making the area clear.

"Clear." Danse, Ash and Cobra said before taking a quick look at each other and laugh.

As they moved up Ashley noticed something on one of the robots and moved over it. Taking out a screwdriver and wrench she then removed a weapon from the arm of the machine and pulled it up. It was a like a small yellow assault rifle with parts of an engine and generator. This was something that was clearly custom made. She pulled the trigger and arcs of electricity came out of the front end and hit a random robot part on one of the conveyors.

"Nice, mine." she said as she grabbed a cable and tied it around the bottom of the handle and part of the frame before throwing it over her shoulder before meeting up with the others.

"Find something good?" Preston asked before Ash showed them what she had found.

"Is that a tesla weapon?" Cobra asked eyes wide.

"Indeed it is good sir, this weapon appears to be custom made and uses electricity to take out it's foes." Codsworth said after he did a quick scan.

"Very nice." Ash said as she followed dance up a catwalk to the other side of a big metal door and to the other side.

They moved through a door that lead to what seemed to be a small storage area with nothing of interest other then a few pieces of ammo. Ada did a scan on an access port opening the door which lead to what seemed to be a lift area, it was dark but they could see another access port on a door to the right which Ada scanned again. As she did Preston noticed the sign next to the door.

"Facilities wing… sounds interesting." he muttered.

The door opened up and they all walked through. They moved down a corridor to a ramp, but as soon as they got to the ramp a yellow eyebot came down a pipe.

"The Commonwealth is right to fear people like you. People who have no respect for human life. Who only wish for death or pain for those around them. That's why I, The Mechanist, have made a solemn vow to protect the innocent. To put an end to people like you." said the voice.

As soon as the little speech ended it was about to fire, but Danse, Ada, Ash, Cobra and Preston just fired destroying it in one shot. Just then two yellow robots came round the corner. One of the had close combat weapons which came running. Danse took this one one and pushed it into a wall while the other focused on the other machine. Ash wanting to try out her new weapon pulled out her tesla rifle and fired it. The electric bolt hit the machine in the head, causing part of it to short circuit allowing the other to unload their weapons into it killing it. As for Danse he held the machines arms away from him but he let go of one before punching it in the 'gut'.

The powered punch that he delivered made the middle of the machine weaken. He punched again and again before the legs became separated from the torso. He then let go and before it could do anything he stamped on its torso and head crushing it to death. Walking over to the other he then picked up his rifle and smiled at his strength. They then followed the corridor around and down to a flooded area.

"Piping must have burst." Ash thought as she walked though it.

They followed it round to a blown out wall and then to a small area which seemed to be some kind of out fitting room which then lead to a tunnel. To the right of the tunnel was collapsed but to the left was a door. The others looked at each other before shouldering their weapons as Ash hit the button to open it. The door opened leading them into a very large, flooded scrapheap room. Ash just stared out in shocked awe.

"I'm in heaven." she muttered.

As soon as she said that four robots, two big ones one cargo carrying looking one and one remodelled assaultron. The group then did a split with Danse, Preston and Ada taking the high ground while Ash, Cobra and Codsworth hid behind a rail trolley. Ashley aimed her assault rifle and opened fired at the closest robot, these particular ones didn't have much armour meaning that it will be easier to disable them. Ashley focused on this one while Cobra focused on the assultron with his combat rifle.

Preston had his Institute rifle at the ready in order to engage the machines with Ada and Danse assisting with their own red energy bolts. The mix of the high energy and low energy bolts hit their marks on the two bigger robots melting the armour, and opening up weak points. The laser rounds then focused on the closest robot and the mix of heat and melted metal caused the robot to shut down and blow up taking it's partner's arm with it.

The other robot staggered to the side, that allowed the three to unleash their weapons on it. The machine couldn't stand the sustained fired and exploded. They then focued on the other two. Ashley's and Cobra's rounds did little but Ashley did slow her target down. Preston then took out it's head and optics taking out down but as for Cobra's target. The machine fired a high powered laser at him and hit him in the side where there was no armour. He fell into the water as Ash drew her sword and ran at the robot before taking a swing at it removing it's head.

The machine wondered about like a headless chicken before exploding and fell to the floor. She then ran up to Cobra who resting was holding up.

"Oww." he muttered as he looked to his side.

It was 3rd to 4th degree burns with the material from his uniform looking like it was melted into his skin.

"That's bad." Ash said. "That looks like 3rd or 4th burns. A stimpack will help, but we need to get him to a doctor as soon as we can otherwise I will get infected."

"Agreed, I've seen stronger people die from less." Danse said.

Ash then injected him with a stimpack and it healed a bit but not a lot as Preston helped hi up.

"Can you still fight?" Preston asked.

"I don't think I can hold a gun." Cobra said back.

"Nerve damage." Codsworth spoke up. "The heat from the lase must have caused confusion within his nerves due to over simulation of the electric signals due to the blast."

Ash nodded as that as she picked up his rifle. "Let's move." she said as she help Cobra as well.

The group then moved along and followed the water to a ramp that lead up to control platform. As they moved along Preston noticed a catwalk that could move them to their destination he pointed it out to the rest of them who nodded and they moved over to it and got on. Once on they the catwalk then moved as it did the Mechanist came on over the speakers.

"You maybe getting closer, but I will not falter! My robots will see to it that no further harm will come to the Commonwealth. I believe that good will always overcome evil. Justice will prevail today!" the Mechanist declared.

"Likes the sound of his own voice doesn't he?" Cobra asked.

"Sounds like it" Danse said.

The mobile catwalk then stopped and a door opened in front of them and they got off and rounded the corner to another closed door and access point. Ada did the scanning part and the door opened. It lead them into a dark room that seemed to a lift section, something they saw previously. They moved along and down a flight of stairs to access point locked door. Ada worked her magic and the door opened. It lead to a vault tek like area. It sent shivers down Ashley's spine as they walked in.

Hoever they passed a terminal Ash stopped them and moved over to it. The person forgot to log off allowing her to see the items on the machine and read the first one.

"That's…" she muttered. "They where using human subjects but the guy didn't know, even then they where from prisons."

"Ok, so why prisons?" Danse asked.

"To get the worst of the population out of the system." Ash said as she backed out and clicked on the next one. "Ok rumours are never a good thing, says that the guy heard that the prisoners where having their brains pulled out but he didn't know what for."

"Well their just rumours, right?" Preston asked.

"Yes and no, even myths have some semblance of fact behind them." Ash said as she moved to the next one but was for the most part not important as all it has was stuff about rioting and the rumours.

Shrugging she moved down to the next one and read. But it was just more of the same with the riot quelled and people falling in line, however the final one made her eyes go wide as she began to read aloud.

"Today Anna Austin was wheeled in today, poor sick broad. But then again the cancer she had was bound to do this to her. She didn't look well at all, but I have to wonder what she is doing here. Rumour has it that she is here to undergo an operation to save her life since all the other avenues had failed. This time she is to have her brain removed and placed in a robot, but that's what I heard anyway. Given that she's one of the board of GA I'm not too surprised, she is the richest one among them. Its of no surprise that she's getting this treatment, not to mention that if she survives… the project will receive more funding! More money on my pocket, I hope she does survive." Ash took several deep breaths before pushing herself off the table before kicking a bottle of nuka cola to the wall smashing it open. "THAT GODAMN BITCH, I should have known that she had a hand in this. Ah well good news for me she's dead."

The others where a little shocked but ignored it as they didn't what a repeat of the graveyard. She then lead them down the corridor along to a door to the left, Danse opened it and it lead to a cell block. The team looked at each other with odd looks but continued on, from the looks of things there was 20 cells on each side, each with at least a sink and a bed, nothing else.

"Gezz, human rights nightmare." she muttered.

"Huh." Cobra asked almost catching what she said.

"Nothing."

As they walked they passed a few open cells and a few occupied ones that had ghouls inside of them but since they where locked in they where ignored. They reached the end but then moved up to ramps to get to the top of where they where before walking along to then end with a door of front of them. Danse hit the button and the door opened leading them onto a lift, once in Danse then it the button to the side and the lift moved down. As it did they ignored the brain operated stretcher with a ghoul on it. The lift ride was about 5 minutes before they hit the bottom and the door to the side opened and they entered a corridor that lead to a half circle room that was pretty large.

"Research wing." Preston muttered.

"Definitely made for research." Ash muttered. "Ok this looks like a good area to take a rest, and I have a feeling that the Mechanist is close. Not to mention, good enough to get medical supplies."

Preston Then helped Cobra along and rested him against a wall as Ash moved into different area's looking. He took out a canteen and held it up to his lips and he drank.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much, but you better leave me here and come back for me." he said before meeting Preston's frown. "Don't give me that, we both know that you don't need dead weight, I'm dead weight."

As he said that Ashley came out of a small room with a less then pleasant look. A moment she turned to the wall and vomited quite hard. She recovered before doing it once more then relaxed on the wall.

"The brains in the jars? Their human brains, fucking human brains." she shook her head. "I can take killing humans and machines the war told me that, but fucking cyborgs? Mother fuckers."

She was clearly conflicted by this matter and wasn't sure how to react by it hence the vomiting. The others moved around the area while Cobra was relaxing against the wall.

"Ash, to be fair, you'll see worse out there." he said.

"Yeah, ok." she said before standing up and moved over to a door at the far side of the room before turning to him. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, go." he said and she entered the next room.

As soon as she entered the door locked behind her and the sounds of footsteps sounded making the group look down a hall to see a feminine looking robot walk up that was dressed in a business suit. The body was clearly similar to a assualtron but with hands and a different kind of head which was larger then normal. It stopped a few feet way from the groups who had their weapons aimed at them.

"Well well well, guests. This is a rare treat." it said in a sickening familiar voice to Ashley. "I'm..." she tried to say but was interrupted.

"Anna Austin, former board member for General atomics." making eyes look to her.

"My my, someone knows who I am?" as asked in an arrogant tone.

"I should, you did give birth to me after all mother." she said making eyes look from her to her 'mother'.

"Ashley?" Anna asked as she took one step towards her but Ash responded by turning the safety off her weapon. "You have grown haven't you, but how did you survive?"

"Being the daughter of a GA board member and being a former Sargent in the army's engineering section has it's perks." Ash said in a less then impressed tone. "Despite you disowning me, blood relatives have always mattered I have learned."

"Well..." Anna said cupping her chin. "I suppose that's true. Now as to why yo are here, I suppose you are going to take out that Mechanist fellow? Good that person has been an annoyance here. I look forward to seeing you afterwards."

"No, Anna." Ash said as she aimed her rifle at her. "You have no right to exist any more."

"Err Ash." Preston tried to say but didn't get far.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PRESTON!" she yelled making the sniper shut up as did the others. "You have been nothing more then a fucking annoyance in my life! You effectively ruined it, and bribed me to come back. Yet you couldn't take it."

"Ashley you have more of me then your father in your veins… I only wanted what was best for you." Anna weakly defended.

"No you didn't, you only wanted an heir a successor. Only what was good for you, not me or anyone else. Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't end you right now."

"I'm your mother?" Anna suggested but that didn't work so she tried something else. "Ok, look I only wanted what was best for you. What was in your best interest, I wasn't around because I had work to do, work to help you. With the war… I wanted you to avoid the draft and live a peaceful life."

"Don't give me that bull, we both know why you disowned me. Because I had more of my father in me, and you couldn't accept me refusing your offer. I can see though you, you liar."

That ticked Anna right off and she moved fast. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"

Ash fired her rifle and cut off the wires that connected to her motors for movement making her fall onto the floor.

"Ashley, you are a disappointment, I expected more from you." Anna said but all she got was Ashley's unimpressed look.

"I thought you should know before you die. Your a grandmother."

"What?" Anna asked before Ashley ended her with a single round to the glass braking it and killing her mother.

A weight was lifted from her and she moved on while the others just looked at each other. Before following her. As they left a last thought passed though Anna's mind.

'A grandchild?'


	10. Chapter 10 The Mechanist

**Shorter then my other chapters but sill done and enjoy :)**

The six came into a large area with catwalks and a glassed area to the side with a big M in front.

"This… looks promising." Danse said.

"Yeah very promising." Preston said.

They walked over to the M as soon as they set foot on it, lights came on shining on them. They moved into a circle and looked around before a blast door opened up and though the glass they could see someone standing there surrounded by robobrains working at computers and an eye bot hovering around. The costume made Ashley's eyes shine.

"Ahhh looks so cool!" she said.

But the others just looked to the costumed person with an evil eye while Dogmeat just barked.

"You may have infiltrated my sanctum and destroyed my robot's but you're reign of terror ends here." he declared.

"Wait." Ash spoke out. "There's been a misunderstanding here, maybe we should talk about it." she said trying to get out of a fight.

"The Commonwealth has suffered more then it's fair share of injustices because of you. Now you'll face the full might of The Mechanist! My greatest creation will end your Tyranny once and for all!" he yelled.

As he said that floodlights came on and the group looked to the far end of the room and Ashley froze in place.

"No way…." she muttered.

Before them was a robot about twice the size of her house. It was more along the lines of a siege bot but with six legs and two sets of mini guns, gatling lasers and rocket launchers on it's two arms. It was big and intimidating and it set it's sights of them.

"Sorry about this!" Ash said as she kicked Preston to the said sending him rolling behind a block of concrete.

She then slapped Danse out of his stare. "What is that?"

"GET TO COVER!" Ash yelled as the miniguns revved up.

"Shit!" Danse yelled as he, Ash and Dohmeat jumped behind a concrete pillar while Ada and Codswoth found their own cover before a hail of bullets and lasers hit where they stood.

The noise was defining that all three of the humans covered their ears until the firing stopped.

"CAREFUL GUY'S!" Ashley yelled out. "THIS THING IS A PROTOTYPE TITAN SIEGE BOT MADE TO TAKE OUT ENEMY ARMOUR! IT'S ARMED TO THE TEETH!"

"How do you know that?" Danse asked.

"Because I helped design it, we needed something not as big as Liberty prime but something with equivalent power. We used the siege bot chassis as a basis but made it bigger so that it as about the size of a small house. This is what we came up with the only problem last time I heard about it was power."

"Mum!" Codsworth yelled getting Ashley's attention. "I can see cables in the back of that beast."

"Must be there to ensure a stable power supply." Ash muttered. "Good work Codsworth! I'll distract it while you go for the cables!"

"Will do!"

Ash then turned to Danse. "Cover me." she said as she readied her laser pistol then turned to Dogmeat. "Dogmeat stay."

Danse nodded before moving out while the dog just moaned and firing at the machines head. Ashley ran over to Preston while firing at the joint where the torso ended and the legs began. The titan then got her in it's sights and revved up it's miniguns. But Ash grabbed Preston and brought him behind a pillar as the rounds hit the concrete. Seeing his chance Codsworth moved up behind the machine buzzsaw whirring and he found his mark and cut trough one of the cables. The problem was that it was a big thick cable and it took time for his saw to cut through. It was a good 10 seconds before the cable fell to the floor and he fell back.

"Power to titan 75%." the computer said. "Gatling lasers offline."

"What?" The Mechanist said. "What did you do?" he asked.

But the other's didn't say a thing as the machine moved to look where the intruder cut it's power cord off. Codsworth however was in cover and the machine couldn't detect him. Preston noticed as it began to look around.

"Ash you see that?" he asked.

"Yeah, looks like it's programmed to attack what it can only see. Basic programming for testing. This thing shouldn't have been reactivated. The Mechanist is desperate." Ash said as she reloaded her pistol. "Or could be due to the power not being able to engage all systems. Either way we have an advantage, let's just be careful."

"Right." Preston said as he aimed and fired.

The laser hit it's armour doing little but get his attention. The machine turned to face him and Dance took his chance and ran up behind the machine. His armour made him slow but stronger and tougher. As he made it behind the mechanical beast, he grabbed one of the cables and yanked it out of the machine. However the feedback of electricity socked him making him fall to the ground.

"Shit!" he moaned as he looked at the ground as his armour short circuited.

The machine turned to him and it's light turned to him.

"Power to titan 50%, rockets offline." the computer said.

"Damn it, Sparky what's wrong with that machine?" the Mechanist yelled.

Preston, Ada and Ashley then came out of cover and opened fire at the machine. Registering the damage it turned to face them as Danse's armour rebooted and he ran to cover.

"Ok not doing that again." he muttered.

"Danse, what happened?" Ashley yelled.

"Electrical discharge, my armour short circuited." he yelled back.

Ash looked down then back at the machine. "That doesn't make any sense." she muttered but a hail of bullets made her lose track of what she was thinking. "Shit."

"This thing is pissing me off!" Preston yelled.

"You and me both." Ash said as she came out of cover and fired three rounds from her pistol at the machines head.

This time it had an effect, part of the armour melted at it's left side blocking it's sight but it could still see. Turing to her it opened fire, as it did she rook cover only to have three rounds hit her in the arm and leg. But they where only glancing shots and she ignored it. This thing was tough even with two of the power cables in it, but even then she wasn't sure if the machine had a backup system or not.

This was going to be a problem weather she liked it or not. Inwardly she smiled back during the war there was always this kind of rush that she and others soldiers wanted. The trill of the hunt, the excitement of war, until someone died. Another volley of 5mm rounds hit around her brining her out of her of her thinking and forcing her to get her head down.

"Shit!" she yelled out.

Danse open fired at the machine attracting it's attention. As he did Codsworth took his chance again and moved round back and sawed off another cable. As he did the final cable came off and the machine lost it's heavy weapons and two of it's legs and some of it's armour. It essentially become a large siege bot, but that didn't mean it was any less deadly as the items that fell off made the beast lighter and it charged into Dance who was sent flying into a wall before truing its attention to Ash and Preston.

Dogmeat could sense the danger and knew to hide, until he saw an opening. The titan's miniguns revved up and opened fired at the two. The concrete provided good cover but it was weakening with every hit from the 5mm rounds. Ada took a chance and fired her laser at the machine getting it's attention which was a bad idea for her but gave Ashley the chance to jump on the machine. It detected her on her and began to move around trying to shake her off. But she held on to much tougher things then this thing. She even held onto a Chinese tank at full speed in order to destroy it. This was no different, she drew her sword and drove it into a gap in the armour cutting several wires.

The plans were for most part similar to a siege bot just bigger, so the vital parts were in the back and middle. The sword cut though several major wiring sections that shut down it's mobility ans weapons. Ash then grabbed a grenade from her webbing pulled the pin and dropped it inside the hole she made before jumping off. The grenade exploded and the machine was destroyed, Dance slowly got up and looked at the machine.

"Good job." he said as the group regrouped.

The Mechanist walked to the window of the command room and stood looking down at them.

"This isn't over scourge. I will not rest until the Commonwealth is free of you." he said.

"I'm not a villain." Ash said calmly before the others could say anything. "Hear me out, face to face."

"Very well. If only for the sake of the Commonwealth." he said and door opened at the side of the command room.

He walked down with an eyebot following him.

"Let's speak, amicably." he said.

"Who are you? Don't you think it's time you ditched the mask?" Preston asked.

The Mechanist looked at each of them and looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"You..." he tried to say but reached up to his helmet. "You're right." he said and pulled it off.

After taking it off all of them where surprised as the Mechanist who stood before them was a woman with short dark hair. Once she pulled her helmet off she wiped her brow getting some sweat off.

"I'm Isabel Cruz." she said looking at them. "The Mechanist was just an easy was for me to help out the Commonwealth. But all my technical knowledge, all of these resources and I still failed."

'Like the Brotherhood sometimes' Danse thought.

"But how does the Commonwealth have any hope with people like you?" she said in an accusing tone.

"Miss I should say the opposite." Codsworth said before anyone else. "We're not the enemy here. We are the ones trying to protect the Commonwealth against your robots." he countered as Ada joined in.

"They have taken innocent lives. My friends… they where simple traders. All dead at the hands of your robots."

"We have all see it happen." Ashley added.

"That..." Isabel said trying to wrap her head around the facts. "Explain yourself."

"Is a simple matter of logic programming." Ash said as her engineer side came out. "They're misinterpreting orders. Your own robobrain said as much. They're saving people by killing them."

"Saving by killing?" she asked in a hesitant voice. "No… it's the logic… I see it now." tears began to form in her eyes. "I was hoping it was the Robobrains, an issue with their memory wipes. But you're right their primary directive is flawed."

"Well, now you know the truth. Not that I blame you. You robots were dangers and had to be stopped."

"The hero unknowingly became the villain…." Isbel said in a sad tone knowing she failed. "I wanted to help the Commonwealth and robots are all I know. I found this place and figured I could finally do my part. I accept full responsibility, I can't take back what I have done or even atone for what I have done."

As soon as she said that a spark came to Ashley's mind. "Yes you can." she said making all eyes turn to her. "I used to be an army engineer with a speciality in robots, if you'll agree maybe we can use your robots to help the Commonwealth."

"How?" Peston and Danse asked at the same time.

"Easy, me and Isabel will work on a number of models for robots for the Minute-men and Sword stars and maybe even the Brotherhood to use."

Preston's eyes were wide open. "That….that's the best idea I have ever heard. With it we can rebuild the Minute-men."

"Not much use for a power armoured soldiers but I'll speak to my superiors about it." Danse said.

"Well miss Cruz consider this redemption." Codsworth said.

All the Mechanist could so was tear up in joy.

OOOOO 5 hours later

Ashley sat on the bed as a newly healed Cobra tattooed her arm with the Vault cog and the 111 on it. She felt like the symbolism would be good for her. That and it would serve as a reminder to what happened, not that she would forget. The tattooing hurt as the ink was embedded in her skin, it became red and began to peel as it happened. It took a good two hours before he was finished. He gave it a final wipe before standing.

"Ok you should be good." he said.

"Thanks." she said as she tied her vault suit sleeves around her waist. "Now time to get to work. No peeking."

Cobra nodded as he walked off and Ash walked to the workshop. It was going to be an interesting few days. As Ash walked in Isabel Cruz looked to her and smiled.

"Ready?" the former Mechanist's asked.

The Sole survivor smiled as she pulled her goggles over eyes. "Let's do this."


	11. Chapter 11 Diamond city

Chapter 11 Diamond city

Isabel was exhausted as she fell onto her bed. Her muscles and head ached like never before, Ashley was amazing, the way she worked and the way her mind worked fat outpaced her own. She was like a machine always moving, always thinking never stopping like she was determined like nothing she ever seen. Probably in order to find her son again that and that military mind she had. While she did plan to become a lawyer but from what Isabel had seen she was more suited to a military life would have been better for her. But then again she only knew the sole survivor for a few days so she couldn't say much.

She spread out on the bed as Ashley walked in stretching and cracking her limbs. As she walked in Ash looked at Isabel and smiled. She closed the door and moved up to the bed on and moved onto it on all fours making the former Mechanist look at her. But before she could speak Ash pressed her lips onto Isabel while unzipping their jumpsuits. She then moved down to the woman's neck and slowly licked it making her gasp.

"Ahh, wait. I thought that you were with one of the guys." Isabel said.

"Well yeah but not romanticly involved. Just sexual, I'm a succubus you could say I'm into both men and women and you are my next conquest."

"Well, I cannot say no." the mechanist replied as she slid her hand down the vault suit fining Ash's pussy and began to stroke it making her moan.

The fingers moved around her lips and into her pussy making her leak and stain her suit. Licking their lips the two stopped and withdrew their hands and then removed their clothing until they were as as naked as they were at birth before locking lips again. Ash then slowly moved down the mechanics body to her nipple and began to gently suck on it making her cry while her hand found it's way into her pussy. Her two fingers moved inside the slick velvet pussy while her thumb stroked the mechanics clit.

The mechanic arched her back in pleasure as her rosebud was teased. She cried out as Ash then moved round showing her pussy to the mechanic.

"You don't get all the fun." Ash said before she began to lick the mechanics pussy as well as finger.

"Ahhh." Isabel said before leaning in and licking Ashley's pussy.

Her tongue moved around the pink slit making the experienced engineer moan in pleasure. She arched her back as her pussy was being stimulated but her fingers kept moving until she came back down and licked the lower lips of the mechanic. The moaned out loud as they entered a competition to see who could stimulate who the best. Ash being experienced knew how to work Isabel's pussy with her fingers and tongue, a shame since they had no toys to play with. As they moved Ash smiled and gently bit Isabel's clit making her cry out and cum. She squirted liquid out making her moan and cry in pleasure.

In revenge Isabel did the same thing making Ashley cry out and cum as well. Both satisfied Ash then moved around and lay next to the mechanic before the two fell asleep.

OOOOO

Ash sat in front of the commanders desk waiting for her uncle to come in. It had been two weeks since the incident in the mess and the unit was a little shaken but no so more then Ash who was unresponsive until after the two weeks. By which time the unit's psychiatrist was but to send her home but she came out of it. So she needed to talk to her uncle about the situation who would be the one to decide her fate in the army. She waited for a good 15 minutes before her uncle came in and walked round to sit at his desk, he looked at her for a moment before taking off his officer pin and looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I've been better." Ash said. "Give it to me sight uncle."

"Well given then people react differently to killing someone you seemed not respond for two weeks. But given then you came out of it before we had to section 8 you we need to keep you under surveillance and need you to take it easy for the next few day's not too much work. I'm assigning you to the robotics section. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that will be ok. Given my experience in CIT that should be fine."

"That's good, I'm also ordering you to visit the psychiatrist on a weakly basis I want you to be ok, otherwise your father and grandfather's ghosts are going to haunt me." he said with a weak smile with hers. "Your father didn't want you coming here, hell our side of the family never wanted you here. Even dad before he died but we made a promise to that if you were to come we'd keep an eye on you. I intend to keep that promise but there is so much I can do without showing favouritism."

"Good to hear uncle."

Her uncle smiled at that before his face dropped. "About that guy, I talked to the unit and command they agree that the shot was in self defence and no action will be taken. He was a decent soldier but a pain, he preached a lot telling people that they were wrong etc even said that being an atheist he won't take order from me. I have a rule 'keep it to yourself' it's worked but some people don't follow that and they get servility punished. You did me a favour."

"Ah really?"

"Yep, that guy was affecting morale in a bad way nit to mention I think he heard about your little ahem, boosting of the morale of the unit." he said not looking at her directly.

"Well." she said looking away with a smile. "Dad always told me that we have one life, and that we should make it as fulfilling as possible. If people call me a slut for trying to cheer up the men well that's their problem not mine."

Her uncle looked down with a smile on his face then looked up. "You really are one pain in the rear aren't you?"

Ash just nodded with a cheesey grin. "Well you have me until the end of the war."

"Indeed I do, just keep your sexual escapades to a minimum if you please."

"Ok, but if needed I'll do more in order to keep the morale up."

"That's fair." her uncle said as the two of them stood.

He then came round the desk and the two embraced each other. "Take care."

"Will do."

OOOOO

A week had passed since the Mechanist incident and life was getting back to normal, or as normal as could be in the wasteland. But in the Mechanist's lair the Sword star commander and one of the surviving Minute men stood before three covered robots that the Mechanist and Ashley created.

"Ok guy's ready?" Ash asked with the two mercs nodding. "Right." she said as she pulled the cover off the first one.

The robot that stood before them was of the sentry bot chassis. It had a protecton head with a regular chest piece armour but with hide packs for stowage, it's arms were two mini-guns. It's legs had a platform on its armour and a handrail on the torso armour.

"This is the Mk 1 Razorback, it's made with a squad support weapon in mind. Given that the battle field has changed, for me at least, this robot is meant to be the today's version of an infantry fighting vehicle. It's meant to be for support and not outright combat as such the bags are there for any salvage you guys can find out there. We've also added platforms and rails for transport if it's needed." Ash said with pride.

"The programming is similar to that of Ada, not fully AI but enough to make decision on the fly and have a nice chat to the soldiers. Advanced targeting for those pesky armoured raiders and other situations." Isabel said with a smile.

"Sounds good, and transport is hard to come by will be good for those complicated situation." Cobra said.

"Yeah not to mention good for an assault." Preston said nodding as well.

"Well if you want assault..." Ash said with a smile and pulled off the second cloth showing the next machine.

This one was a assultron pure and simple but with angular armour, it's arms had an automatic laser and an electrified blade.

"Nothing can be more trouble then an assultron, the armour is strong, they are fast, agile and a bitch to take down. Enhanced lasers, targeting and combat capabilities, this thing will be hard to take down."

"I took the liberty of adding a motion tracker to it's main programming with an iff however it's attuned to biological systems rather then a signal that people carry. So the team it's going to be attached to has to identify for it." Isabel added

"Why's that?" Preston asked.

"Because then the enemy can use it to infiltrate our groups and take us out. Smart move not to have a signal based iff." Cobra said.

"Now for the final one." Ash said as she took off the cover for the final robot.

This one was a combination of a few robots. It had hydrolic legs of an assultron, the torso of a Mr gutsy with the square head of one as well. It's right arms was a simple automatic laser while it's left was a claw.

"This one as you can see is a combination of several different robots, however this one can be called the 'soldier' of the three machines we have made. It's pretty basic with everything that you would expect just like the other three."

"Sounds good. All of them do." Cobra said.

"They sound a little expensive." Preston said.

"True." Isabel said. "However all I require is scrap and protection as well as sustenance. The rest I can do with ease."

Preston and Cobra walked a few steps away from the two and moved closer to each other.

"What do you think?" Cobra asked.

"It's tricky, we both need the forces but we don't have the manpower. You have that beached battleship and we have that fort, both are out of commission for now." Preston said.

"True, but this maybe the best way to get back on our feet. Think about it, using robots and people to help as much as we can? It saves on manpower with ease."

"Ok." Preston said as they turned to the two engineers. "We'll take them."

The two smiled.

OOOOO

What was left of the Sword stars and Minute-men came to the Mechanist's base with whatever they could carry and were informed that they would be on guard duty for the base which would be their robotics base. Few left but the rest stayed and went out for patrol and regular missions. While Preston and Cobra sorted them out Ash was working on upgrades for Codsworth. She tightened the last bolt on his hydrolic legs as best as she can.

Instead of a floating three eyed orb, he was a walking one eyed orb with human hands. His other arms were folded behind him as extra weaponry.

"Just one more, there we go." Ash said as she fully tightened the bolt and wiped her brow of sweat.

"Thanks mum." Cods said as he stood and moved his arms and legs. "Well this feels… odd but I can get used to it and look past all of the contract violations you made."

"Well..." Ash said as she stood. "There no one around to complain and I think that the nukes dropping on the world would void that contract."

"Point taken mum." Codsworth said nodding with his eye as Ash sat down.

"Codsworth, have I ever told you about my family lineage?"

"No I don't believe you have." Cods said as he turned to her.

"I can trace my family back 700 years to England, Germany, France and Scandinavia. All over Europe, but we came to America as part of the British colony forces in America and fought for the British until the war ended then just settled in America and joined the American military. My family fought in all the wars until the end, a family of soldiers and fighters. We have always fought, it didn't matter the flag just the honour of war. That's all my family wanted, honour in war for whatever reason."

She looked down. "When I told my grandfather about being a lawyer he always asked if I was going to be a military lawyer and joked about it. But what he told me on my 16th birthday has always stuck with me. It's good to break tradition, it's good to be different, it's good to change. But you should never let them go, while they are apart of you they are only a background. Do not let them define you, no let them control you because you are your own person linage and tradition are just there. Remember them but never let them define you."

"Your grandfather sounds like he was a wise man." Cods said.

"Indeed he was, until he died. Just like my father and uncle soldiers of wisdom. Anyway come on Diamond city awaits."

OOOOO

Ashley, Danse, Codsworth, Cobra, Preston, Ada and Dogmeat moved though the least hostile of the streets to Diamond city with Cobra in the lead. They had to move slowly though the bombed out city of Boston. As they moved Ash could only look around her home city, this was to be expected to her but it never seemed real. Every moment or so Ash just hoped that this was a dream and that she would wake up, but this was real. It was going to take time for her to adjust, as she thought a yell broke her thinking.

"Hold it!" yelled someone making the team stop.

Ash looked up to see a barricade made out of scrap, it was rusty but well built to stop people and other things. Four people stood at the barricade two of them had assault rifles while two more had .50 cal rifles. They where dressed in what could only be described as modified sports gear, it looked like baseball gear from the red sox's stadium which wouldn't be of too much surprise. After military and corporate armour sports was the next best thing.

"It's ok guys, we're only looking for someone." Preston called out making the guys relax.

"Ok come on in then, sorry about that mutie attacks have increased." one of them said as the team walked up and past.

"Ahh I know the feeling." Cobra said.

The group walked up to the main entrance and Ash just stopped with smile on her face.

"Well… that makes a lot of sence." she said looking up at the statium.

"Open uppp." someone then said and eyes turned to a woman in a red leather coat and press hat talking into the intercom.

"Who's she?" Danse asked but Cobra shrugged.

Ash then walked up to the woman who turned. "Hey you want to get into Diamond city right?" she asked.

"Well yeah." Ash said but the woman then pressed a finger against Ash's lips.

"Shhhh. Play along." she said before moving back. "What was that? You say you're a trader from Quincy? You have enough supplies to keep the general store stocked for a whole month? Huh. You hear that Danny? You going to open the gate and let us in? Or are you going to be the one talking to crazy Myrna about losing out on all this supply?" Ash could only watch as this woman acted in front of her, whatever she was she was a very good actor.

"Geez, all right. No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute." Danny said though the comm.

"Better head inside quick before ole' Danny catches on to the bluff." Piper said as the gate opened up.

The machinery on the old Red sox stadium pulled the gate upwards.

"Ok, let's go." Ash said not wanting to wait around.

"Another great day in Diamond city." the woman said shaking her body a bit.

She then turned and walked into the entrance while Ashley's group followed a bit behind. As Piper entered a round man dressed in a suit stood inside of the entrance with a few people with the modified sports gear Ash saw earlier.

"Piper!" he yelled clearly pissed off. "Who let you back inside? I thought I told Sullivan to keep the gate shut! You devious rabble rounding slanderer! The level of dishonesty in that paper of yours!"

'Paper? Ok so she a journalist, that makes so much sense.' Ash thought.

"I'll have that printer scrapped for parts!" the man continued.

"Ooo is that a statement Mr McDonough?" Paige asked with a cocky smile. "Tyrant mayor shuts out the press!" she said before tuning to Ash. "Why don't we ask the newcommer? You support the news? 'Cause the mayor's threatening to throw free speech in the dumpster."

"Forgive me but it's none of my business. I will give it some thought though."

"Oh I didn't mean to bring you into this argument…." the Mayor said. "..good miss. No no no… you look like diamond city material."

'This guy doesn't expect me to whore myself out and get pregnant does he?' Ash thought.

"Welcome to the great green jewel of the Commonwealth, safe, happy. A fine place to come, spend some money and settle down. Don't let this muckraker here say otherwise, all right."

"I like to keep an open mind, see for myself."

"That's good to hear." Paige added.

"Ahem." the Mayor said wanting to move on. "Now was there anything particular you came to our city for?"

"I'm trying to find someone."

"Find someone? Who?"

"My son, Shuan. He's less then a year old." Ash said trying to hold back her rage and tears.

"Wait." Paige said. "Your son's missing?" she asked before turning to the Mayor. "You hear that, McDonough? What is Diamond city security going to do to help this woman? This isn't the first missing person's report to come though here, and now we've got an infant who's been taken!"

"Don't listen to her." the Mayor said dismissively. "While I'm afraid our security team can't help every case that comes though, I'm confident you can find help here. Diamond city has every conceivable survive known to man. One of our great cities can surely find the time to help you."

"This is ridiculous!" Piper spoke in anger. "Diamond city security cannot spare one officer to help? I want the truth McDonough! What's the real reason why security never investigates these kidnappings?"

"I've had enough of this Piper!" the Mayor said making the team's brows rise. "From now on consider you and that sister of your's on notice." he said before walking away.

"Humm, a big Diamond city welcome from the Mayor. You feel honoured yet?"

"No, he reminds me of those propaganda mills from the war." Ash said.

"Which war? Never mind for now, look I got go get settled in, but, um step by my office later. I have an idea for an article you'd be perfect for." she said before walking away as she did one of the officers came up.

"We need to take your weapons and power armour. For security reasons, you can at least keep your pistols but only for defence." he said. "Any weapons you buy you can bring here for keeping, but you can keep your ammo."

The team looked at each other and shrugged.

OOOOO

The team then came out and looked at Diamond city. The place was big, it used to be a stadium where people would used to watch a game, now it was more of a shanty town made up of crates of steel wood and others.

"Ahhh feel that air." Ash said as she stretched out. "Ahh haven't been here in years.

"You used to come here?" Preston asked.

"Yeah when there where no houses here. There used to be a game played here, it was called baseball and my dad and uncle used to take me here to see the game. I never cared but it was fun."

"Sounds like it." Danse said feeling a little naked out of his power armour.

Ash then drifted into the city market to the place in the middle with her nose smelling something delicious. She then came to a bar like place with a Protecton mixing some noodles in a pot. The sign Tahashi's noddle bar. Th others followed her to the bar then hered her belly grumble.

"Someone's hungry." Cods said.

"Nan-ni shimasu-ka." the robot asked.

"A Chinese spy?" Danse asked as he went for his pistol but Ash stopped him.

"Hold it." she said quickly. "That's Japanese, not Chinese they may sound the same but they are different." she then let go. "Japanese sounds like that, but Chinese sounds like Ā shén lì. Can you hear the difference? Japanese sounds mostly like normal talk while Chinese has different tones to it."

Danse looked at her with a raised brow. "Ok, how do you know?"

"CIT and the military. In CIT resources for robotics where low so we had to import from Japan, most electronics companies did this and never told anyone, all hush hush. Because of that we needed to learn Japanese in order to understand what the pars said. As for Chinese well we were at wore and many of the scientists and techs called me in to help out. I had to pick up the language quickly."

"Ok, but I'm not taking my eye off him." the Botherhood soldier said.

"Nan-ni shimasu-ka." the robot asked again.

"Rāmenbouru 4-pon." Ash said to the robot. "Ok but don't take any action."

"Fine." Danse said as he and the other three humans took a seat as the protecton served up four bowls of ramen soup.

"Ahh finally food I can eat." Ash said before picking up the chopsticks and diving in.

It took the four a goof half an hour before they ate their fill. "Ok time to find someone who can help." Preston said.

As he said that Ash just bleached loudly. "Oh excuse me." she said.

The three knew that she was tomboyish that… they began to question if she was just a man in disguise. She then stood and paid the caps before looking around.

"Ok let's get some ammo, I have a feeling that we're going to be needing it."

"Agreed, we are low." Cobra said.

The four then got up and moved over to a place named Commonwealth weaponry. It was to the left of the bar.

"Hey new guy's how can I help?" the man asked with a clear Mexican accent.

"New guy's?" Ash asked.

"Word kind of travels around Diamond city. What can I say? Names Arturo Rodriguez. If you need protection let's talk." he said politely.

"Thanks we need ammo, but we also need someone who can help with missing people." Cobra said.

"Ahhh then you need Valentine, Nick Valentine. Just go round the corner here." he pointed to the end of the 'street'. "He's the detective here, he should be in now about the ammo..."

He and the team talked about ammo and prices before the team bought enough ammo to last with enough caps to buy food. Once they where done the group rounded the corner and saw a sign for Valentine.

"Ok you guys wait outside." Ash said before she walked up and went into the place.

As she walked in to the decently sized office at the other side of the room a woman was looking though a draw.

"His ties?" she asked. "Oh Nick." she said with a smile.

"Wait. Who are you? You the detective?" Ash asked making the woman turn to her.

"Me? No, I'm Nick's secretary. Handle his appointments, his papers, that sort of thing." the woman said in a polite tone. "Well, that's what I used to do anyway, but now Nick's disappeared, and I can't keep a detective agency open without a detective."

"Don't worry, I can help. Tell me what happened." Ash said calmly.

"Nick was working a case. Skinny Malone's gang had kidnapped a young woman, and he tracked them down to their hideout in Park Street Station. There's an old Vault down there they use as a base. I told Nick he was walking into a trap, but he just smiled and walked out the door like he always does."

Ashley nodded. "I know the place, I'll find him. You have my word."

"Thank you, Nick should be easy to spot. He's always wearing that old hat and trench coat getup. Please, hurry!"

Ash then exited the office. "Shit!" she said.


	12. Chapter 12 Unlikely Valentine PT 1

Unlikely Valentine PT 1 

"You have got to be kidding." Cobra said as he and the others of the group listened to Ashley about this Valentine character.

"Nope, I have the location but he's at a vault which as we know is not a good place for a fight. We need to go into a small group to get him." Ash said as she sipped a nuka cola.

"I agree given the tight spaces of a vault, we may be better suited for a raid like that. Plus I think it would be best if we split up for now." Danse said. "I need to return to Cambridge to report to my superiors."

"I need to check on a few things." Preston said.

Ash nodded. "Ok then who can accompany me?"

Cobra and Ada were the only ones who raised their hands but Preston pulled Ada's hand down. "Sorry but I need you for something." he said and she nodded.

"Ok then." Ash sighed. "Once you are done we meet back here, in three days, does that sound good?"

Everyone nodded.

OOOOO

Piper was buzzy writing down something for her next paper. To her this was her life, the truth must be told to everyone, no matter how bad it may seem. It had to be told to anyone who would listen and given that Diamond city was the only place where people could read a bit. Writing a bit more she then heard a knock on the door, getting up she walked over to it and opened it to see the blue and yellow of a vault dweller jumpsuit.

"Hi." she said with a wary smile. "I don't believe we're introduced, I'm Ashley Winter."

"Piper Wright, please to meet you." the reporter said as the two shook hands. "Ok take a seat and I'll be right with you."

Ash nodded and Piper walked away to get something allowing her to look around. The place was well decorated, at least for a house like this. This was slightly better then the building she was in when she was in the army but worse then pre-war. She sighed and sat down on the sofa and rested her head in her hands and began to think. Things would be better if she was just dead, not alive but then who would look after her son? She had to make sure that he was still alive, if he was alive. Shaking her head she looked down as Piper walked in with two nuka-cola's in hand and handed one to her.

"Thanks." Ash said popping the cap and taking a drink from it.

"No problem blue." Piper said as she placed her bottle on the floor and taking out her notepad and pen.

"Blue?"

"Look, I'm just gonna say it. You're a Vault Dweller. The jumpsuit's a dead giveaway."

Ash looked down and smiled. "Ok fair point, so how's this interview meant to work?"

"I ask who you are, get your opinion on life out there, and maybe load up a few hard questions to keep it interesting."

"Sounds good shoot."

"Good. Let's get down to business." the reporter said as she readied herself. "So, I know you're from a Vault. How would you describe your time on the inside?"

"I would give a smart-ass remark but I feel that maybe inappropriate. So I'll give it to you straight, my family and I were frozen. I didn't spend much time in the Vault."

"Wait. They boxed you up in a fridge? The whole time? Are you saying you were alive before the War?"

"Yes. I'm over 200 years old."

"You're telling me you saw everything before they blasted it into pieces?"

"Yep, there's no other way to say it. I was around before the bombs."

"Oh my god. "The Woman Out of Time.""

"That'll make a good headline." Ash said making the reporter laugh. "Behold! I am immortal!"

"You know, I guess you kind of are, aren't you? Anyway, you've seen the Commonwealth. How does it compare to your old life?"

Ash leaned back for a moment before leaning forward. "You know I… it gives me hope. Rebuilding the world, surviving….. how could it not?"

"That's surprisingly inspired Blue. We're definitely quoting that. Now the big question, you came here looking for someone who is it?"

"My baby Shaun, he… he was kidnapped. He's not even a year old."

"The parent after a missing child 'sigh' as heartbreaking today as it ever was. But I do remember something similar happening up north, but with a father and son. Tell me do you thing the institute is involved?"

"I keep hearing that name, what is the Institute?"

"That, Blue, is the biggest mystery in the Commonwealth. No one really knows who or where they are, but their handiwork is all over. Synths. Synthetic people. Sent from their hidden labs to do the Institute's dirty work. Sometimes they even replace a person with a Synth double. A little covert agent no one would ever suspect. Now, not everything that goes wrong has the Institute behind it, but there's always a chance. That's why I'm asking."

Ashley fell silent for a moment mulling it over in her head. "Sure sounds like they might be."

"Not even a babe is safe. And people wonder why I cannot just let them look the other way. For the last part of our interview, I'd like to do something different. I want you to make a statement to Diamond City directly. The threat of kidnapping is all but ignored in the Commonwealth. Everyone wants to pretend it doesn't happen. What would you say to someone out there who's lost a loved one, but might be too scared, or too numb to the world, to look for them?"

"No matter how much you want to give up, don't. You have to have hope. That you'll see them again. Or at least, that you'll know the truth."

Smiling Piper looked up. "That's everything. It's going to take some time but I think that your story is going to give Diamond city something to talk about. Anyway if you just wait a moment I'd like to come with. Keep you alive with that sword star merc."

"I can take all the help I can get." Ash said with a smile.

OOOOO

Ash was brushing her teeth as there was a knock on the door. Exited she exited the bedroom ran into the main living room. Entering the house there two men. The first was was an old man with balding hair but with the uniform of a general, the second was younger but with slightly greying hair and wore a commanders uniform. As soon as she saw them she ran up to them.

"Granddad, Uncle." she yelled getting their attention.

"Ahh there's our little angel." her uncle said as he picked her up and hugged her.

"A little terror are we?" her grandfather said as he pinched her cheek.

"Ok now Ashley bed." her father said.

"Yes dad." Ash moaned before moving off but then hit behind the door and listened in.

"Jim you ok?" her uncle asked.

"No I'm not this lawsuit," he fell back into a chair and sighed. "She's doing what she can to take Ash from me."

Ashley's grandfather and uncle took seats and looked at their closest bloodline.

"Jim this must be painful for you." his brother said. "But I have a few friends in law, hopefully I can get them in on this."

"I cannot do much however, but I think my pull with some people may help." their dad said.

"I doubt it will do much, we are talking about someone who works the higher parts of General atomics. They likely have an army of lawyers behind her." Jim said in a sombre tone.

"Not true, GA is having financial trouble recently. She may not have the resources to get Ashley, at least not legally." his brother said with hope in his voice. "She may take you to court but that's all she can do, we have a lot more options to play with but she may not."

"Not to mention that's she's never been apart of her life, that can be used against her regardless. Even a judge would not allow for that unless she can prove that you have been abusive to her. Which is there is no evidence of, she may have fabricated evidence but if we play it right we can disprove it." Jim smiled at his father's suggestion as he continued. "But off topic, there is one thing that I need to say to both of you. When she gets older, I want her to stay out of the army. Yes it's a family tradition but with her, I don't want her apart of that kind of bloodshed. But if she does find herself in war make sure you look after her otherwise I'll haunt you."

OOOOO

Getting close to the place where the vault was Cobra, Dogmeat, Piper and Ash walked along the dirty pool to place. It was dirty to say the least and a few of the swan boats where still in the water but decay and settled in and they were sinking for the most part. But they ignored them as Dogmeat found the metro entrance.

"Here we go." Cobra said as he moved up and looked down the entrance in case of traps. "All clear."

The others then came up and looked where he was looking. This was going to be close quarters, they looked at each other before Ash took the lead and moved down the stairs and opened the door. Crouching down she then pinned herself to the wall and moved up slowly so as not to make a sound. Looking through she could see people dressed in fine clothing and welding Tommy guns.

"What is this?" she asked silently. "The 1920's?"

"You ok blue?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, just taken back by their choice of clothing. What are they meant to be gangsters? I had enough of that when I was alive."

"Why?" Cobra asked.

"There was a mob boss named Eddie Winter, and with my last name being Winter, you can see the connection. But there was no blood ties to me or him due to DNA testing. Didn't stop people from accusing me of being related."

Piper and Cobra just looked at each other and shrugged. "So what's the plan?" Piper asked.

Ash said nothing as she pulled out a grenade from her webbing. She pulled the pin before rolling the explosive to the largest group before moving to better cover with the together two doing the same and Dogmeat following his new master. The device then exploded and killed the group alerting everyone to their presence.

Dogmeat was the first to attack and practically ripped a man's leg off then went for the neck. Cobra used his weapon like a spear and swung it around severing a man's arm and disarming another before he took out his pistol and finished them off. Piper however hung back and used her shortened 10mm pistol to take the gangsters on. She managed to take three down before she had to reload. These guys were tougher then the regular Raiders out in the Commonwealth.

Ash grabbed the handle of her tesla rifle and pulled the trigger. Electric bolts came out and hit several of the gangsters literally cooking them to a crisp. They fell down dead, smoking and charred so much that it scared the others and they ran deeper into the metro. Ash looked at the weapon before looking at the other two.

"That weapon," Piper muttered.

"That weapon is very useful." Cobra said as he looked at it. "And dangerous."

"From what I've seen out here, dangerous just means that you live." Ash said as she looked at the weapon. "But I think I may need to use this sparingly, this weapon could be more dangerous then I can even handle." she slung it over her back and grabbed the handle of her Chinese assault rifle. "Come on, we have a detective to find."


End file.
